Desear ser amado
by JYue
Summary: Yaoi. IkkiShakka.Capitulo 13 mal numero para el final de un fic, no creen? y luego lo escribí en viernes 13 xD
1. Desear ser amado

Los personajes utilizados aqui no son de mi propiedad, asi que antes de meterme a la carcel piensen eso, además, Yo no gano nada por medio de esto, simplemente criticas.  
  
Gracias. Ahora si, lean, por favor!  
  
.-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-.   
  
Capitulo 1: Desear ser amado.  
  
Bien, finalmente lo había aceptado. Le gustaba Shakka, y bastante. Asimilar tener sentimientos hacia el caballero de Virgo le había costado al Fénix más de lo que se imaginan.  
  
Siempre había sido el más solitario de todos los santos, y descubrir que le atraía alguien de su mismo sexo no le hizo mucha gracia al principio.  
  
Pero después, con la nueva relación entre su hermano Shun y el ruso fastidioso, las cosas ya no le parecieron TAN graves. Comenzó a tener ciertos pensamientos rodeándole la cabeza como 'Mi hermano puede ser feliz con un hombre ¿por qué yo no?' Claro que no lo decía a manera de reto, o algo por el estilo, simplemente se preguntaba por qué, si su pequeño Shun podía aceptar sus preferencias abiertamente, él no hacía lo mismo. Ser tan valiente como él.  
  
Todo había comenzado para Ikki cuando escuchó que Shakka, junto con los demás caballeros dorados, visitarían la Mansión Kido en función de veraneantes.  
  
Desde que se enteró por el chismoso de Seiya no había podido sacarse de la mente al caballero de Virgo. Siempre lograba aislarse de sus pensamientos entrenando o haciendo cualquier cosas para distraerse, era su método infalible para todo, menos para Shakka. El rubio de largos cabellos de una u otra manera lograba filtrarse a su cabeza. Aquellos hermosos ojos azules tan únicos... el cielo era menos que un intento fallido por imitarles.  
  
Ahora que Ikki ya había definido su atracción hacia Shakka, lo único que faltaba era hacerle sentir lo mismo por él. Sabía bien que no se las vería tan fácil, pero con algo de perseverancia lograría su objetivo (o eso esperaba al menos)  
  
"Además... Yo soy Ikki, el Ave Inmortal ¿Quién podría resistirse a mí?" se dijo a sí mismo, riendo.  
  
Lo siguiente era crearse un buen plan. No estaba seguro de que manera o como enamoraría a Shakka, pero iba a utilizar toda táctica existente para conseguirlo.  
  
.-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-.   
  
"¿Así que hoy llegan los caballeros dorados a la ciudad?" preguntó Ikki (¡ja, como si no lo supiera!) a su hermano Shun.  
  
"Síp. La señorita Saori me pidió que fuera por ellos al aeropuerto." contestó con su típica sonrisa.  
  
"¿Y crees poder con esos doce tu solo, Shun?"  
  
"Pues... ¡Eso espero!" risa nerviosa.  
  
Shun subió a su auto, y se dispuso a encenderlo. Después de varios intentos, Ikki se acercó como para ver que ocurría.  
  
"¿Algún problema?"  
  
"Eso parece..." dijo desanimado. "Ya no tengo gasolina. No lo entiendo..."  
  
Claro que no lo entendía, la tarde del día anterior el tanque se había quedado casi lleno; pero el pequeño Shun no contaba con que su niisan había aprovechado el lapso entre la medianoche y la madrugada para dar vueltas como alma que lleva el diablo y acabarse la gasolina. Así, su querido Shun no podría ir a recoger a Shakka y los otros y...  
  
"Cielos... ¿qué puedo hacer?" totalmente preocupado. "No quisiera quedar mal con la señorita Saori..."  
  
Era el momento perfecto... ¡Oh! ¡El Súper Fénix entraría al rescate!  
  
"Si quieres, yo lo hago..." dijo como no queriendo la cosa, mientras dibujaba varias S en el espejo retrovisor.  
  
"¿En verdad, hermano?" '¿Se habrá levantado de buen humor o estará enfermo?'  
  
"Seguro. Yo voy."  
  
Subió a cambiarse de ropa. Él nunca había sido un gran amante de la moda y esas cosas pero esta vez, como quería sorprender a Shakka, varios días antes se había escapado sin que nadie se diera cuenta a algunos centros comerciales. Las encargadas de las tiendas casi se mataban entre ellas para ver quien lo atendía, y casi se desmayaban al ver lo excelente que todas las prendas se le veían a ese cuerpo escultural.  
  
Para la ocasión, eligió un atuendo completamente negro. Casi podría decirse que se veía... formal. El punto culminante del conjunto era la camisa ligeramente abierta por el frente, dejando a la vista una pequeña parte del pecho del Fénix.  
  
Se fue al aeropuerto en su camioneta, y ni él mismo podía dejar de admirarse en los espejos cada que podía (Shun se había sorprendido bastante al verlo salir, pero no le preguntó nada por el cambio, solamente le dijo que se veía muy bien).  
  
Minutos después, ya esperaba en el aeropuerto a que los pasajeros bajaran del avión. Se distrajo un momento, pues una viejecita le estaba pidiendo indicaciones sobre por donde se llegaba a cierto vuelo.  
  
Los caballeros dorados pasaron de largo, buscando con la mirada a Shun; Saori les había dicho que él era quien los recogería. Solamente los ojos de Piscis notaron la presencia del Fénix (y eso porque al principio le pareció que era algún jovencito apuesto).  
  
"¡Ikki, un gusto verte!" exclamó ruidosamente Afrodita, corriendo hacia él y ofrecerle una enorme sonrisa. "Apenas te reconozco. Parece que con los años te ves cada vez mejor."  
  
"Muchas gracias." le devolvió la sonrisa. "Tu también te ves excelente."  
  
"Encantador." respondió con una sonrisa complacida.  
  
Fue hasta entonces que los otros caballeros descubrieron al Fénix. Se hicieron algunos comentarios por lo bajo de lo bien que se veía Ikki (Camus ya estaba regañando a Milo por eso). Mientras Shakka solo lo observó con un dejo de sana curiosidad.  
  
"Bienvenidos. Espero que hayan tenido un buen viaje." saludó cordialmente Ikki, acercándose a los otros.  
  
Todos asintieron en que el viaje había estado bien; tal vez solo Kanon y Saga se quejaron un poco pues les había tocado sentarse juntos y solo habían estado discutiendo (en especial porque Kanon quería la ventanilla pero Saga se la había ganado).  
  
"Bueno, afuera está mi camioneta. Creo que podremos acomodarnos." Ikki se percató que quien traía más equipaje era Shakka, y decidió ofrecerse a cargar algunas. "¿Necesitas ayuda?" preguntó amablemente.  
  
"No, gracias. Creo que puedo con esto." respondió, tratando de no parecer grosero. Simplemente le parecía rara la actitud del Fénix.  
  
"¿Y tu, Afrodita?" preguntó Ikki. Después de Shakka, el caballero de Piscis era el más cargado. "¿Me permites?" dijo, señalando las dos valijas más grandes.  
  
"¡Vaya, gracias!" exclamó Afrodita, admirado por la nueva caballerosidad del Fénix. En otro tiempo hubiera recibido el Puño Fantasma del Fénix como recibimiento.  
  
Después de una pequeña discusión entre Afrodita y Milo sobre quien iría sentado junto al apuesto conductor, Mu terminó siendo el que ocupó el lugar.  
  
Afrodita hablaba con Ikki, trepado del lado izquierdo de su asiento, mientras que Camus vigilaba que a Milo no se le fuera la vista por ahí. Se escuchaba una canción de Arjona que estaba empezando en la estación del radio. Shakka, que iba sentado en medio, tenía la mirada perdida al frente. Vio como la mano de Mu se acercó (al parecer inconscientemente) al estereo, pero Ikki (mientras trataba de evitar que Afrodita lo hiciera estrellarse) también hizo lo mismo, encontrándose con la mano del caballero de Aries. Se miraron por un segundo, y después Ikki le sonrió divertido.  
  
"Parece que a ninguno de los dos nos gusta Arjona."  
  
Mu no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que el Fénix pudiera sonreír de aquella manera tan linda. Y a Shakka esto no le pasó desapercibido. Por alguna razón, se sintió molesto con Mu, pero no estuvo seguro de por qué. A todo esto, prefirió continuar el resto del viaje con los ojos cerrados.  
  
.-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-.  
  
Habían llegado con bien a la Mansión Kido. Tatsumi los había hecho pasar al recibidor, diciéndoles que iría por la señorita Kido.  
  
"¿Y qué has hecho todos este tiempo?" preguntó Milo, tratando de no dejarse arrastrar por Camus lejos de Ikki.  
  
"¡Ya déjalo en paz, Milo!" replicó Camus, molesto.  
  
"Bueno, yo ya tengo que irme." se disculpó el Fénix, avanzando hacia la salida.  
  
"¿¿Ya te vas??" dijo Afrodita, decepcionado. Bueno... Death Mask siempre podría consolarlo.  
  
"¿¿Tan pronto??" preguntó Milo, casi saltándole encima a Ikki (y digo casi porque Camus apenas y pudo alcanzar a detenerlo)  
  
"¿Y cuando regresas?" preguntó Mu, algo apenado y sin poder esconder un pequeño brillo rosado en su rostro.  
  
"No estoy muy seguro, pero les prometo que si puedo, más tarde me daré una vuelta por aquí." les guiñó un ojo. "Nos vemos. Discúlpenme con Saori." salió del lugar.  
  
"Parece que el muchacho tiene bastante sexappeal." comentó Dohko, divertido por la reacción de sus compañeros. En especial el caballero de Acuario, que trataba de quitarle a Milo sus ojos de corazoncitos.  
  
"Tienes razón." corroboró Aldebaran. "Mira que para que Camus se ponga así..."  
  
"Yo no le veo lo especial." dijo Shakka, que estaba sentado ahí.  
  
"Bueno, eso es porque tu NUNCA abres los ojos." se burló Dohko.  
  
"Buenas tardes." saludó la voz de Saori, desde las escaleras de la mansión, haciendo callar a todos.  
  
"Diosa." saludaron los caballeros, haciendo una reverencia.  
  
"Eso no es necesario, muchachos." dijo Saori, terminando de bajar las escaleras. "Y... ¿Todo bien?"  
  
"¡Por supuesto, excelente anfitrión el que nos mandaste!" dijo Afrodita.  
  
"Por nada." respondió Saori. 'No sabía que Shun se llevara tan bien con los caballeros de oro.'  
  
"¡Como ha cambiado!" exclamó Milo. "¡Se ve tan bien!"  
  
"¿Ah, si?" 'Pues yo veo a Shun igual...'  
  
"¡Él siempre tan apuesto, tan varonil...!"  
  
"¿Qué?" comenzaban a confundirla. 'A mi Shun siempre me pareció bastante afeminado...'  
  
"¿No podrías prestárnoslo como... guía de viaje?" preguntó Mu, tratando de contener su emoción.  
  
"¿A Shun?" dijo Saori, dudosa.  
  
"¿Shun?" Afrodita frunció el entrecejo, pero inmediatamente quitó el gesto (eso causa arrugas ¿saben?). "¿A quién le importa Shun? ¡Queremos a Ikki!"  
  
"¡¿A Ikki?!" Ahora si estaba bien confundida. No podían haber estado hablando tan bien de Ikki. Hasta donde ella sabía, Ikki nunca se había llevado TAN bien con los santos dorados.  
  
"Sí. Invítalo a que se quede, pues." comentó Dohko. Sería divertido ver todo el alboroto que haría Camus.  
  
"Bueno, pues él vive bastante cerca de aquí... pero si quieren que se quede en la Mansión... así será. Estaba pensando en hacer una cena en honor a ustedes esta semana, así que si gustan llamarle a Ikki para invitarlo, pueden pedirle que se quede..."  
  
Había ya ciertos candidatos para llamar al Fénix, pero después de un rato de discutir (por sugerencia de Aiolia) Shakka fue el elegido. La verdad le dio igual, así que pidió el numero y comenzó a marcar.  
  
"¿Diga?" contestó una voz alegre.  
  
"Habla Shakka ¿podría hablar con Ikki?"  
  
"¡Shakka, que sorpresa! Dime ¿qué pasa?"  
  
"¿Ikki?" sonaba demasiado alegre para ser él.  
  
"Sí, soy yo. ¿Algún problema?"  
  
"¡Díselo, Shakka!" murmuró Milo, picándole las costillas.  
  
"No, ningún problema (¡espera un momento, Milo!) Esta semana la señorita Saori dará una cena, y quiere que todos los caballeros estén presentes."  
  
"¿Quieres que avise a los demás?"  
  
"¡Vamos, Shakka!" insistió Afrodita, uniéndose al picoteo de costillas.  
  
"¿Me permites, por favor?" respondió el caballero de Virgo, separándose del auricular un momento. "¡Se calman por favor o no le digo nada!"  
  
No hubo ya ninguna objeción (ni ataque a las costillas).  
  
"Gracias por esperar. Como te decía, la cena. También Saori quisiera pedirte de favor que te quedaras hospedado en la mansión."  
  
"¿En serio? ¿Por qué? ¿Ocurre algo?"  
  
"No. Nada. Solamente quiere que te quedes como acompañante."  
  
"Oh, pero yo vivo bastante cerca... Puedo ir a visitarlos cuando quieran."  
  
"No importa. De todas maneras."  
  
"Pero no quisiera dar molestias a Saori..."  
  
"No es molestia." ¿acaso el Fénix le iba hacer que le suplicara? "Además, son las ordenes de Saori."  
  
"Si es Saori quien me quiere ahí... no puedo negarme ¿verdad? Bueno, solo recojo algunas cosas y voy para allá. Nos vemos."  
  
"Adiós." dejó el teléfono.  
  
"¿Y bien?" preguntó Afrodita, con algo de miedo.  
  
"Dijo que si."  
  
.-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-.  
  
Después de guardar gran parte de su nuevo guardarropas, el Fénix bajó muy alegre a la sala para despedirse de su hermano. Ya le había comentado que por deseo de Saori (o eso le habían dicho) lo mandaban llamar para quedarse unos días como acompañante de los caballeros dorados. La verdad es que el chico del cabello verde ya estaba viendo moros con tranchete en la invitación. Algo le decía que la nueva apariencia de su querido niisan había llamado la atención entre los santos de oro (por lo menos ya tenía a dos de esos tipos en mente). Y pues no estaba equivocado, la verdad este muchacho tenía una intuición (¿femenina acaso?) muy infalible. Empero, prefirió no decir nada. Su hermano se veía bastante... feliz. Y esa no era una característica común en él; lo mejor era no decirle nada. Su hermano no era ningún tonto, ya él se daría cuenta de las cosas.  
  
.-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-.   
  
Se estacionó frente a la Mansión Kido. Tatsumi, por orden de Saori, fue a recibirlo y ayudarle con su equipaje. En el fondo, el hombre ya se esperaba un maletazo por parte del Fénix. Éste, siempre que podía, le cobraba todas las que le había hecho en el pasado.  
  
"Hola, Tatsumi." saludó el Fénix, bastante tranquilo.  
  
"B-buenas tardes." respondió, con algo de miedo. "¿Le... ayudo con eso?" preguntó, señalando las maletas.  
  
"Oh, no. Muchas gracias. Yo puedo con ellas." dijo, sonriendo. "Tu solamente ve a decirle a Saori que ya estoy aquí, por favor."  
  
"E-está bien." caminó de regreso a la mansión, bastante nervioso. Esperaba en cada momento un ataque sorpresa a sus espaldas.  
  
Entraron a la mansión. El Fénix dejó las cosas en el suelo, y fue hacia un sillón.  
  
"Iré a avisarle a la señorita Kido que usted está aquí." dijo, mientras subía las escaleras. Ikki asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. 'Está demasiado amable. Eso no es normal... Ese, algo debe traerse entre manos.'  
  
Tatsumi llegó a la habitación de Saori, y la encontró hablando acaloradamente con uno de los empleados de su empresa. Por el tono que usaba la mujer, debía estar regañándolo (cuantas veces el pobre Tatsumi no tuvo que soportarse sus caprichos a esa mujer.) Lo mejor era esperar a que terminara su llamada, y entonces hablarle de Ikki.  
  
Pasaron casi quince minutos y no había señales de vida por parte de Saori o Tatsumi. Era tan aburrido estar ahí sentado sin hacer nada... Así que el Fénix prefirió irse a vagar por el gran jardín de la mansión.  
  
La verdad, el jardín era lo más bello de ese lugar, y lo único que le gustaba. Los edificios tan grandes nunca habían sido de su agrado. Le recordaban viejos tiempos, viejos institutos, a aquellos que habían tratado de arrebatarle a su hermano, y que habían logrado despojarlos de su infancia... pero no valía la pena pensar en esos asuntos. Eran pasado.  
  
Continuó su camino por el jardín. La verdad le gustaban mucho esos paisajes (pero preferiría besar a Seiya que aceptarlo.) los árboles, las flores... Flores que le recordaban a aquella persona que había querido tanto... que había perdido de una manera tan terrible, y le había dejado en la oscuridad de la soledad, del odio hacia todo ser viviente. Cuanto se había lamentado ya por sus actos. No podía seguir reprochándose por haberse convertido en un monstruo que no había pedido ser, o jamás podría vivir en paz. Paz... finalmente tenían paz. Al fin todos sus amigos se encontraban a salvo, y con la oportunidad de tratar de reponer el tiempo perdido, las vidas perdidas... Él también tenía esa opción, y no deseaba nada más en el universo que tomarla. Pero dejar atrás tantos años de sufrimiento no se logra en un día. Por ahora solamente deseaba ser feliz, anhelaba sentirse amado por alguien, volver a sentir su corazón latir por alguien, y saber que ese alguien siente lo mismo por él... Amar... y ser amado también...  
  
Inconscientemente se detuvo frente a unas flores blancas, tocando levemente con las yemas de los dedos la suavidad de sus pétalos. Las miró con detenimiento, demasiado ensimismado en sus recuerdos como para notar que era observado desde el otro extremo del jardín.  
  
Detrás de un árbol, Shakka había estado descansando de tanto ruido por parte de sus compañeros. Percibió el ligero sonido de unos pasos sobre la hierba, pero prefirió mantenerse en su espacio. No quería ser molestado por nadie, menos ahora que intentaba meditar un rato. Haciendo caso omiso a lo que había escuchado, trataba de continuar su meditación. Lo estaba logrando, cuando un sentimiento cálido le invadió el pecho. El cosmo de alguien bastante cerca de él. Era una energía llena de tristeza al principio, de dolores pasados... tan intensa que sintió que se le escaparían las lagrimas. ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Que ser había podido sufrir tanto? Movido por su curiosidad, se asomó por detrás del gran tronco del árbol bajo el que reposaba.  
  
A lo lejos, en otra parte del jardín, alcanzó a ver la silueta de un hombre. Al parecer caminaba sin rumbo fijo, mientras llevaba las manos guardadas en los bolsillos del pantalón. Mientras continuó avanzando, Shakka logró ver su rostro. Era Ikki. Y por consecuente, esos sentimientos que lo habían inundado momentos antes le pertenecían a él. Sintió una presión en el corazón. Aquel muchacho había sufrido toda su vida, realmente bastante. No por nada era como era. El destino había jugado tantas bromas como se le dio la gana a costa de él y las personas que amaba. Tal vez por eso no demostraba afecto ante nadie; por temor a hacerles sufrir, o por miedo a sufrir él al perderles.  
  
De pronto, la tristeza comenzó a desaparecer. Un nuevo sentimiento emanaba del cuerpo del Fénix. El deseo de amar... Shakka quiso saber que ocurría dentro de aquel corazón tan complejo, tan lleno de barreras, y tan lleno de heridas... no era correcto entrometerse en sus sentimientos, pero algo dentro de sí le pedía hacerlo. Vencido por la curiosidad, comenzó a leer el corazón del Ave Inmortal. Había tristeza, pero también había felicidad. Alegría de saber a sus amigos felices, pero tristeza de no poder compartir con ellos ese sentimiento. Y muchas otras cosas. Dudas, muchas dudas...  
  
'Querer amar... pero no hacerlo, porque los ama tanto... que no podría arriesgarse a perderlos...' se dijo Shakka, mentalmente, mientras leía el corazón de Ikki. 'Desear ser amado... pero no permitírselo, por miedo a lastimar a esa persona... Que triste es eso...' mientras continuaba con su intromisión, encontró algo que no esperaba. Había amor por alguien... un amor fuerte... no supo porqué, pero deseó saber todo sobre este nuevo descubrimiento. ¿Quién era esa persona a quien el gran Fénix le dedicaba tan fuerte sentimiento? 'Tan cálido y envidiable sentimiento...' se estaba acercando a la respuesta. Buscó con más ahínco, hasta que casi sintió que veía un nombre... era... el nombre de esa persona era... nada. De pronto, todo se había desvanecido. La fuerza del cosmo se había ido, y junto con ella el enlace que había establecido. Alguien había interrumpido al Fénix.  
  
"Saori..." murmuró Shakka, molesto por alguna razón. La mujer había llegado tan bruscamente que había roto la conexión entre él e Ikki.  
  
Aunque tal vez era lo mejor. Él no tenía porqué meterse en asuntos ajenos, y mucho menos si eran sobre algo tan intimo como el amor. Pero... la verdad era que en esos momentos había deseado tanto saber el nombre de aquella persona. ¿Quién y por qué era el merecedor de tan gran afecto? Una vez más se recordó que ese no era su asunto. ¡Pero...! Nunca había sentido algo tan cálido, tan reconfortante... era algo completamente distinto a lo que lograba con la meditación, pero definitivamente relativo. Había paz en su cuerpo en ese momento. Serenidad como jamás había sentido. Debía aceptarlo. Deseaba saber quien era aquella persona, para poder estar celoso. Ese alguien debía ser demasiado importante como para crear tal sentimiento en alguien como Ikki.  
  
Con resignación, vio como Saori se llevaba al caballero de Fénix al interior de la mansión.  
  
.-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-.   
  
La tarde había transcurrido más rápido de lo que se pensaban. Apenas eran las ocho de la noche y ya casi todos los caballeros se habían ido a dormir. La verdad era que el vuelo los había desgastado muchísimo, y la mayoría prefirieron irse a tomar su siesta de belleza. Shakka, Saori e Ikki eran los únicos que quedaban en la gran sala de la Mansión. La charla era bastante amena, aunque la mayoría de las palabras salían de la boca de la diosa, y los dos hombres solo asentían con la cabeza.  
  
Una rato más tarde, el celular de Saori comenzó a sonar. Dos segundos después, ya se encontraba subiendo las escaleras de la casa, gritando y alegando sobre esto y aquello.  
  
"Pobres empleados." dijo Ikki, divertido, mientras veía a la mujer subir y subir. "Si alguien los entiende somos nosotros."  
  
Shakka no respondió nada, ya que ni siquiera escuchó el comentario. Había estado tratando de descifrar la manera en que observaba a Saori. Quisiera o no, ella era también una posible candidata a ser la persona amada del Fénix. Tal vez, después de protegerla durante tantos años, había desarrollado algún cariño especial hacia ella. Amor.  
  
"¿Pasa algo malo?" preguntó Ikki, al ver que Shakka no le respondía, y miraba tan insistentemente sus ojos.  
  
"...No. Solamente estaba pensando..."  
  
Se miraron un largo rato a los ojos. Y hubiesen podido continuar así hasta la próxima era del hielo, pero Shakka decidió interrumpir.  
  
"Te vi en el jardín esta tarde. Te veías algo... agobiado ¿ocurre algo?" preguntó el rubio.  
  
"No. Simplemente estaba pensando." respondió con toda tranquilidad.  
  
"¿Puedo saber en que?"  
  
"En ti." le ofreció una amplia sonrisa. "Yo también te vi." después se levantó, para dirigirse a su habitación.  
  
.-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-.   
  
NOTAS:  
  
Bueno, escribí esto hace poco, cuando una amiga comenzó a pasarme algunos fics de la relación Shakka-Ikki, y soy de esas personas que se dejan inducir TAN facilmente.  
  
Espero que no esté tan mal... Y por favor, denme su opición al respecto, algunas ideas no estarían de mas, claro xD  
  
Estoy ya trabajando en el cap 2, y ahi es cuando se empiezan a complicar las cosas... creo que esto no va para largo, en especial porque ya se acercan las vacaciones de semana santa.  
  
Dejen reviews!!!! 


	2. La cena

Los personajes utilizados aqui no son de mi propiedad, asi que antes de meterme a la carcel piensen eso, además, Yo no gano nada por medio de esto, simplemente criticas.  
  
Gracias.  
  
.-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-.   
  
Capitulo 2: La cena.  
  
Finalmente llegó el dichoso día de la tan esperada cena. Ikki se había encargado de que su hermano llamara a los otros tres caballeros de bronce. Él estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en como le haría para acercarse a Shakka. La cena en definitivo era una excelente oportunidad. Por seguro que habría algo de alcohol de por medio, y podría aprovechar eso para su bien. Tenía que buscar una buena estrategia, que fuera efectiva y bastante discreta.   
  
"Bueno... ¡ya improvisaré algo!"  
  
.-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-.   
  
El segundo piso de la Mansión Kido parecía todo en ese momento menos la casa de una Diosa. Musica, bebidas, hombres sensuales bailando... Estaban aprovechando en grande que Saori había tenido que salir de improviso (por motivos de las empresas, quien sabe, tal vez alguna se estaba incendiando o algo así.) antes de que la recatada cena que había organizado terminara.  
  
"Les traje esto, chicos." dijo Shura, sentandose a un lado de Mu y Shakka, y poniendo en sus manos unos tragos. "A ver si así se animan un poco."  
  
"No, gracias, Shura." dijo Shakka, dirigiendole una mirada reprobatoria. "Sabes bien que yo no bebo."  
  
"Tu no me lo vas a despereciar ¿verdad, Mu?"  
  
"Por supuesto que no." se tomó de un trago su bebida, y de otro más la que era para Shakka. "Ahora vuelvo."  
  
El Caballero de Virgo se sorprendió bastante al ver la determinación con que Mu había acabado con las bebidas. Hasta donde él sabía, a Mu no le gustaba para nada ninguna bebida alcoholica. Lo siguió con la mirada, y descubrió lo que parecía ser la razón causante del cambio de Mu: Ikki. El caballero de Aries se le acercó decidido, y quitó a Milo de enmedio para bailar con Ikki. Hasta Saga dejó de discutir con su hermano por un momento al ver la manera desinhibida (entiendase tambien 'provocativa') con que Mu bailaba. Shakka simplemente desvió la mirada, molesto. Shura lo notó.  
  
"Si quieres bailar con Ikki, solamente pideselo."  
  
"No se de que me hablas, Shura."  
  
"Vamos, llevas toooda la noche viendo desde aquí como se rolan a Ikki con una cara..."  
  
"¡Eh, Shura!" llamó Dohko, con una botella en mano. "¡A que tomo más que tu!"  
  
Acto seguido, los dos hombres competían por ver quien se tomaba más botellas de vino. Shakka pensó en irse a su habitación, pero vio reflejadas en el piso la sombra de dos personas al parecer bastante cariñosas; Shun y Hyoga por seguro. Prefirió no interrumpir, y se encontró sentado al lado de Shiryu. Al parecer era el unico que no estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol.  
  
"Al parecer Ikki es el rey de la noche." comentó Shakka, sarcastico mientras observaba como Afrodita había logrado quitarle al Fenix a Mu de encima.  
  
"La verdad es bastante extraño. Por lo general él no es así de social..." una botella de vidrio se estrelló frente de ellos. "Parece que Saga y Kanon comenzaron a discutir de nuevo."  
  
"¡Norte!" gritaba Kanon.  
  
"¡Sur!" decía con más fuerza Saga.  
  
"¡Te digo que el polo Sur es el más frío!" se levantó, lanzando una botella contra el piso.  
  
"¡El polo Norte es el más frío de todos, con un demonio!"  
  
La mirada de Shakka vagó de la escenita de los hermanos, y finalmente se fijó por unos momentos en la figura de Ikki, y casi de inmediato este lo notó. El rubio rompió el contacto visual, reprimiendose mentalmente por estar observando al Fenix. Toda la noche le había estado pasando lo mismo.  
  
"Eh, Shiryu ¿por qué siempre tan aburrido?" era Seiya.  
  
"Seiya, sabes que yo no me desenvuelvo muy bien en este tipo de ambiente..." respondió, apenado.  
  
"Pues ya va siendo tiempo de que eso cambie. ¡Ven!" lo tomó de la mano.  
  
El Dragón no supo ni como terminó en medio de toda la gente, bailando con un acalorado Seiya.  
  
Ya que la vista de Shakka andaba vagando por ahí, llegó una vez más al Fenix. El caballero de Piscis lo estaba llevando fuera del lugar, con dirección al balcón. Esta vez su mirada se encontró con la de Afrodita, quien le guiñó un ojo. Le molestó tanto que Ikki se fuera con Afrodita... que se levantó de su asiento para robarle unas cuantas (bastantes, la verdad) botellas de vino a Dohko.  
  
Y en el balcón...  
  
"¿Qué pasa, Afrodita?" preguntó Ikki, con tranquilidad.  
  
"Pasa que llevas la noche entera jugando a las miraditas con cierto rubio de ojos azules."  
  
"Afrodita, yo nunca le haría algo así a mi hermano." bromeó Ikki.  
  
"Tu sabes que estoy hablando de Shakka. ¿Por qué no lo invitas a bailar?"  
  
"No es tan fácil..."  
  
"Si lo és. Solamente te le acercas, lo miras a los ojos, y le dices: Bailemos. Y como no es una pregunta, no puede contestarte que no."  
  
"...¿Tu crees?" dudoso.  
  
"Seguro. Mira que te lo digo yo. Además... se le nota a simple vista que esta muerto de celos. Y lo puedo probar. Te aseguro que si nos movemos un poquito para allá..." señalandole un punto no muy lejano. "Verás a un Shakka con ojos de fuego mirando."  
  
Siguiendo las indicaciones de Afrodita, el Fenix avanzó hasta donde le dijo y, efectivamente, el caballero de Virgo miraba hacia ahí con llamas azules en lugar de pupilas. Sonrió a Afrodita, y este le indicó que fuera a buscarlo. Él ya se divertiría con Death Mask (si lo encontraba consciente, claro.)  
  
Ikki se dirigió hacia Shakka, sentandose a su lado.  
  
"...¿Shakka?"  
  
"¿Qué?"  
  
"Bailemos." se levantó.  
  
"...No."  
  
"Lo siento, Shakka. No era una pregunta."  
  
Lo arrastró al centro del lugar. Al principio, Shakka quiso irse, pero los fuertes brazos del Fenix lo aprisionaron contra su cuerpo. El rubio no supo si era por el alcohol que había ingerido, pero aquello se sentía bien. Levantó la vista, y aquellos ojos azul noche lo desarmaron. Fue entonces que entedió porque se había molestado tanto de que otros lo buscaran. Él quería ser el centro de la completa atención del Fenix.  
  
"Ikki..." lo vio acercarse a su rostro. ¿Qué pensaba hacer? Sus ojos no podían abandonar los del otro. Comenzó a sentir la respiración del Fénix en su cara. "Ikki." Ya nada le importaba. Iba a besarlo.  
  
"¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!" se escuchó la voz histerica de una mujer. El contacto entre Shakka e Ikki se rompió. "¡Los dejo solos unas cuantas horas y miren lo que hacen! ¡Y tu, Dohko, bajate de ahí, por favor!"  
  
Se hizo el silencio en el lugar, hasta la musica se detuvo por alguna razón. Dohko bajó bastante asustado del cuerpo inconsiente de Shura (al parecer estaba haciendo el baile de la victoria justo encima de él)  
  
"Ya mañana hablaré con ustedes sobre su conducta. Ahora... ¡Todos a sus habitaciones!" gritó, enfadada.  
  
Cuatro de los caballeros de bronce dejaron la mansión con bastante prisa. Lo mejor era no quedarse para el regaño de la mañana siguiente. Entre los que quedaban consientes ayudaron a los que no lo estaban a llegar a sus respectivas habitaciones.  
  
Shakka ayudaba a Afrodita a cargar a Death Mask.  
  
"Yo que tu, me iba a la habitación de Ikki antes de que alguien más se me adelantará." dijo Afrodita, girando la vista hacia un Milo sin muchas intenciones de levantar a Camus. "Aprovecha. Yo me encargo de este."  
  
No supo porque le hizo caso a Afrodita, pero el caso es que lo hizo. Dejó el lugar, en dirección a la habitación de Ikki.  
  
.-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-.   
  
Ikki se lamentaba camino a su habitación. ¡Si Saori hubiera entrado medio minuto después...! Bueno, ya nada podía hacer. Tendría que buscar alguna otra oportunidad para ganarse a Shakka.  
  
Con total pesadez, abrió la puerta de la que sería su habitación por un tiempo. La luz estaba apagada, y no se molestó en encenderla. En medio de la oscuridad comenzó a quitarse la ropa, hasta quedar completamente desnudo. Se metió a la cama, y se dispuso a dormir.  
  
Abrió los ojos totalmente al contacto con el cuerpo de alguien abrazandose a él por detrás suyo, un cuerpo desnudo segun sintió. La piel era suave, y el cabello largo.  
  
.-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-.  
  
Hai! ¡Aqui está el segundo capitulo! Es más corto de lo que me hubiera pensado, pero bueno, así quedó. ¡Se agradecen mucho los reviews, de verdad que se aprecian! ¡Ya llevo un pedacito del siguiente capitulo! Descargaré ahi toda mi frustración de andar tan mal en matematicas en la prepa xD  
  
Un beso y un abrazo del tamaño de Dios para los que me han dado su opinión sobre la historia. 


	3. Confusiones

Los personajes utilizados aquí no son de mi propiedad, así que antes de meterme a la cárcel piensen eso, además, Yo no gano nada por medio de esto, simplemente criticas.  
  
Gracias.  
  
.-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-.  
  
Capitulo 3: Confusiones.  
  
"Buenas noches para ti también, Ikki." dijo una muy familiar voz femenina.  
  
"¡Saori!" exclamó Ikki, sorprendido al descubrir la identidad de la persona a su lado.  
  
¿Cómo era posible esto? ¡De alguna extraña y bizarra manera había terminado en la misma cama que Saori!  
  
La mujer lo miró con los ojos llenos de deseo, llevaba años esperando por una oportunidad así con el Fénix. ¿Y quién no? Con un cuerpo escultural como el suyo, y esa actitud de arrogancia y altanería, haciéndole parecer inalcanzable.  
  
Por su parte, Ikki comenzó a analizar la situación. Después de todos estos años de estar rescatando de capturas (causa de una ineptitud más allá de lo humano) a aquella mujer ¿por qué no recibir algún tipo de paga? Y... ahora que lo pensaba... ¡En verdad no amaba a Shakka, sino a ella!  
  
Sí... Era enfermizo... Era irreal...   
  
¡¡Era una broma!! xD ¡Jajajaja, cayeron! ¡Claro que Ikki jamás se iba a fijar en Saori teniendo a Shakka! ¡Es simplemente imposible!  
  
Perdón, perdón, pero no pude evitarlo (saludos a Megumi Gabbiani, jaja, a ella que le gusta tanto Saori...) Ahora si, ahí viene el verdadero capitulo ¿ok? Verán que al final del capitulo la broma hasta en gracia les va a caer...  
  
.-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-.  
  
Capitulo 3: Confusiones.  
  
"Tienes un cuerpo..." susurró en el oído del Fénix, mientras con una mano le acariciaba el pecho. "Increíble."  
  
Esa voz... oh, oh... eso no estaba bien. De alguna manera... ¡Había terminado en la habitación de Mu!  
  
Se zafó del agarre del caballero de Aries, y se alejó lo más posible, incluso se levantó de la cama.  
  
"Y-yo..." No pudo seguir hablando. Sentía la mirada llena de lujuria recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo desnudo. Mu lo ponía muy nervioso.  
  
"¿Te asusté?" preguntó con voz sensual.  
  
"¿Qué? No..." vio a Mu hacer un movimiento, asumiendo una posición provocadora.  
  
"¿Qué ocurre?" se levantó. Las sabanas cayeron, dejando su esbelta figura al descubierto. "¿No te gusto?" se le acercó tentativamente. "¿No me deseas?"  
  
"N-no, no es eso..." tenía que aceptar que Mu era un hombre bastante agraciado. Su figura era atlética y fuerte, y a la vez delicada y detallada. El cabello caía libremente a los lados, enmarcando con perfección la silueta, y aquella piel tan blanca como los narcisos, tan suave al tacto, y probablemente tan deliciosa a los labios de alguien. Era una propuesta muy tentadora.  
  
"¿Entonces?" llegó hasta el pecho del Fénix y recargó su cabeza en él, haciendo que pusiera una de sus manos en su cintura. "¿Qué te impide hacer esto?" levantó el rostro para ver a Ikki.  
  
Al tener tan cerca aquel rostro, Ikki se percató de un aroma a alcohol en el aliento de Mu, en lugar de su típico olor a canela. Lo había visto tomando durante la fiesta, y seguramente aun lo dominaban los efectos de las bebidas.  
  
"Me lo impiden mis principios." tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para separar a aquella delicada flor de su cuerpo.  
  
"Ikki..." trató de acercarse de nuevo, pero el Fénix lo evitó.  
  
"Esto no está bien, Mu." miró al hombre frente a él, su semblante cambió. Al parecer lo había ofendido. "Lo lamento."  
  
"Si no quieres estar conmigo ¿por qué demonios viniste aquí?"  
  
"No, yo..."  
  
"Lárgate." ordenó severo.  
  
Pudo ver bastante enfado en los ojos esmeralda del caballero de Virgo. Quería explicarle como había llegado a su habitación, que todo había sido una gran confusión, pero en el estado en que se encontraba Mu, lo mejor sería esperar al día siguiente. Sin mejor opción que esa, levantó sus ropas y salió de la habitación.  
  
Segun lo que Dohko le había dicho, alguien había ocupado su habitación (no le dijo exactamente quien, pero la verdad no le importaba) Y por recomendación de este mismo (asegurandole que cierta habitación estaba vacía) había terminado acostado a un lado de Mu. No se arriesgaría a tener algun otro incidente semejante, por lo que decidió pasar la noche en uno de los sillones de la gran sala.  
  
.-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-.   
  
Shakka despertó, y el abrir los ojos fue como un interruptor que encendió un terrible dolor de cabeza. Se sentó en la cama, pero esa no era su cama. Era la cama de...  
  
"Ikki..."  
  
Ahora recordaba. Él, tontamente, había hecho caso al loco de Afrodita y se había escurrido en la noche a la habitación de Ikki. ¿Qué había estado pensando la noche anterior? La verdad no mucho, igual que cualquier otro que se embriagara de aquella manera.  
  
Pero... ahora que lo pensaba... el Fénix no se había aparecido por ahí en toda la noche. Observó toda la habitación con detenimiento, buscando alguna señal de que Ikki hubiera entrado, pero solamente se topó con su propia ropa, tirada en el suelo.  
  
Se le oprimió el corazón de solo pensar que el Fénix había pasado la noche en otra habitación, y posiblemente con alguien más. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo. No quería estar ahí cuando Ikki regresara, posiblemente orgulloso de alguna nueva conquista.  
  
Percatándose de que nadie lo viera salir de ahí, bajó las escaleras. Eran casi las siete de la mañana, y probablemente no habría nadie en la sala. Ya iba a entrar, cuando unas voces familiares lo alertaron. Eran Ikki y su hermano Shun.  
  
"Y cuando me recosté en la cama, sentí su cuerpo rodeando el mío." declaró el Fénix.  
  
"¿Y después?" preguntó Shun, curioso. "¿Pasó algo?"  
  
"Poco faltó. Él no me lo estaba poniendo fácil, y yo estaba más nervioso que nada, especialmente cuando se me acercó así... sin nada encima." se detuvo uno segundos, el solo recuerdo lo turbaba un poco. "Pero entonces me di cuenta de que él no estaba en sí, sino bajo los efectos del alcohol."  
  
"Vaya... ¡tan recatado que se ve!" comentó Shun, sorprendido.  
  
Las mejillas de Shakka se enrojecieron. No podía creer que él había hecho todo eso, y mucho menos que no recordara ni lo mínimo. Definitivamente no volvería a tomar de nuevo en toda su vida.  
  
"Niisan..." comenzó Shun, y por el tono, Ikki ya sabía a donde iba la conversación. "Todo este cambio que has tenido... y no solo me refiero a lo exterior, sino a tu actitud... ¿es por él? ¿es por qué lo amas a él?"  
  
Hubo un silencio corto, aunque demasiado largo para Shakka. No supo por qué, pero la curiosidad lo estaba matando. ¿Sería posible que él fuera aquella persona especial para el Fénix? ¿Por eso le había hecho aquel comentario el día que llegó a la Mansión? ¿Era esa la razón por la que la noche anterior casi lo besaba? Necesitaba saberlo. Vio a Ikki tomar aire para pronunciar una de las dos posibles silabas como respuesta, una tan contraria de la otra, y ambas provocarían tan distintas conclusiones. Su corazón no resistía más.  
  
"No." Shakka sintió como algo se rompía dentro de su pecho. "No lo amo, Shun." el mundo se detuvo para el caballero de Virgo en ese momento. El Fénix no lo amaba. Lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos azul cielo. Aquel sentimiento tan bello que sintió en el jardín no era para él. Era cierto que ya sospechaba que él no era la persona especial de Ikki, pero entonces ¿por qué le dolía tanto confirmarlo? ¿Por qué su alma se había desgarrado al descubrir la verdad? ¿Acaso él...? Sí, debía aceptarlo, de alguna manera se había enamorado del Fénix. Fue un estupido al hacerlo. ¿Es que acaso pensaba que Ikki iba a fijarse en él? ¿Teniendo a medio mundo a su entera discposición? ¡Por favor!  
  
"¡Buenos días, Shakka!" dijo alguien, poniendo su mano en el hombro del caballero. Era Shura. "¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano, hermano?"  
  
Se zafó bruscamente del agarre del caballero de Capricornio, y corrió en dirección a su recamara. No deseaba que lo vieran llorar.  
  
"¿Y ahora qué le ocurre a ese?" exclamó Shura, confundido. Sin darle demasiada importancia, tomó otro rumbo.  
  
"¿Y entonces?" preguntó Shun. "¿Quién es?"  
  
"Un hermoso rubio de ojos azules." dijo Ikki, sonriendo. "Y nada tiene que ver con el arrogante de Hyoga."  
  
.-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-.   
  
Unas cuantas horas después, una sala llena de hombres irritables por la resaca comenzaban a vaciar la reserva de aspirinas de Saori Kido (y eso que eran MUCHAS cajas ¿será la presión de ser odiada por todo el mundo?) A Ikki le extrañó un poco no ver a Shakka por ahí, pero prefirió no preguntar nada. Tal vez aún estaba dormido... y si era así, lo mejor era no molestarle.  
  
La Diosa hizo su aparición finalmente, acompañada de Tatsumi, y a los santos el semblante de la mujer no les pareció nada alentador. El hombre solo se limitó a mirarlos con lástima, justo como cuando miras a alguien que no tiene salvación alguna .  
  
"Está por demás decir que estoy muy decepcionada de ustedes." comenzó a reprochar Saori. "Ayer por la noche parecían todo menos los caballeros de una Diosa. La conducta que mostraron está muy por debajo de los estándares en los que los tenía. Unos, inconscientes..." miró a Shura y a Camus. "...otros, bailando sin control..." Dohko sonrió ampliamente. " O demasiado embriagados como para siquiera recordar lo que hicieron ayer."  
  
El regaño continuó durante casi una hora, donde Saori les recordó una y otra vez lo reprochable de su conducta. Cuando finalmente los dejó en paz, la mayoría se fueron a su habitación, unos a dormir, otros por distintos motivos. Ikki dejó a su hermano menor para que ayudara a los santos que aún se sentían indispuestos, mientras que él fue en busca de Mu. El caballero de Aries no lo había mirado siquiera en todo lo que había transcurrido de la mañana, y le pareció que lo más correcto era ir a poner las cosas en claro.  
  
.-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-.   
  
Recostado en su cama, Shakka aún continuaba derramando lagrimas, abrazado de su almohada. En ese momento era la persona más desdichada de la Tierra. En un mismo segundo se había enterado de que poseía la capacidad de amar a alguien con intensidad, pero también había descubierto que no era correspondido.  
  
"¿Por qué?" sollozó, limpiando con su brazo las lagrimas, causando que su delicada piel blanca enrojeciera de nuevo por la cantidad de veces que lo había hecho ya. "¿Por qué no me amas? ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo el dueño de tu corazón?" dijo, golpeando con furia la cama.  
  
Se sentía miserable. El dolor que llevaba dentro de sí era demasiado grande para su cuerpo. Necesitaba desahogarse de alguna manera, hablar con alguien... Sí, eso haría. Iría con Mu, y le contaría todo. Ellos siempre fueron amigos, además, el caballero de Aries era sabio y seguramente podría darle un buen consejo, o de no ser así, por lo menos su apoyo.  
  
Se levantó con pesadez, y se encaminó a la habitación de su amigo.  
  
.-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-.   
  
Alguien llamó a la puerta.  
  
"Adelante." dijo Mu.  
  
El Fénix entró a la habitación, y encontró al caballero de Aries recargado en el borde de su ventana, contemplando el jardín de la mansión. Posiblemente bastante enfadado por el incidente entre ellos. No quería herirle, pero tampoco podía seguir como si nada hubiera pasado, así que avanzó decidido hasta quedar a su lado; Mu aún no lo miraba.  
  
"Mu, tenemos que hablar." declaró Ikki, bastante tranquilo. Finalmente obtuvo la atención de los bellos ojos verdes del santo dorado.  
  
"Bien." respodió secamente. "Hablemos."  
  
"Respecto a lo de anoche...  
  
"¿Sí?" preguntó, acercandose lo más posible al Fénix.  
  
"Pues..." no encotraba las palabras para explicarse, la presencia de Mu lo ponía nervioso. "Yo... yo..."  
  
"¿Tu, que?" se apoderó de las manos de Ikki.  
  
"Ayer, pues... creo que..." Mu presionó su cuerpo contra al de el Fénix, atrayendo su rostro.  
  
"¿Es que acaso cambiaste de opinión?" antes de que Ikki pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna, los labios del caballero de Aries se posecionaron de los suyos.  
  
"Disculpa, Mu ¿tienes un minu...?" la voz de Shakka murió ante la escena frente a él.  
  
Ikki se quedó helado al ver al rubio. Pudo notar como sus ojos amenazaban con llenarse de lagrimas. Pero antes de que esto ocurriera, Shakka salió corriendo de la habitación, azotando la puerta. Todo había pasado tan rápido que Ikki ni siquiera pudo reaccionar a seguirlo.  
  
.-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-.  
  
¡No me maten, por favor! ¡A mi tampoco me causó mucha gracia tener que hacer sufrir a Shakka! Pero por ahí alguien me dijo que mi fic estaba acercándose bastante al termino "típica historia rosa" y que las cosas deberían de complicarse al menos un poco (si, estoy hablando de ti, Siul ¬¬ ¡pero ya me desquitaré haciendo de las mías con Mu!)  
  
Este capitulo estuvo por demás difícil para mí, ya que no me gusta pensar en cosas tristes... no es bueno para mi eso... y también me costó algo de trabajo porque... ¡Hice tres versiones posibles para el capitulo! (y hubieran sido mas de no ser porque mi hermana a cada rato me corre de la computadora) Eran la versión feliz, la intermedia y la triste, y pues la que se quedó fue esta última... ¡Fue tan difícil escoger! Bueno, aunque preferible esto a la versión de Saori ¿no? xD  
  
Y yo que pensaba no poner lagrimas en este fic... bueno ¿qué se le va a hacer?  
  
¡Se aprecian mucho los reviews! (ya arreglé lo de los reviews anónimos, si, ya se puede. Agradezcan a La muchacha de ojos tristes por recordármelo.) Y hablando de eso, me disculpo por no haber respondido algunos de los últimos reviews, les juro que siempre trato de responder, pero últimamente la pagina de hotmail se me abre con errores y no me deja hacer nada ¡Ni siquiera leer! ¡Pero si las cosa continúan así, no me importa si me tengo que ir a un ciber café, yo les respondo! (un saludo a Varda Elentari, por cierto. Tu fic de 'El regalo de cumpleaños' está excelente.)  
  
¡Ah, una ultima cosa! (bueno, pues también es referente a las reviews) Recuerden que todo esto es para ustedes, exclusiva y solamente para ustedes, así que cualquier sugerencia que tengan, pues the_anotherside@hotmail.com está disponible las 24 horas (bueno, eso si a hotmail se le da su gana, claro ¬¬). ¡Ustedes mandan! (por cierto, prometo hacerme cargo del asunto de Camus, chiquilla de los ojillos tristecillos. Ya comienzo a trabajar en ello, en serio xD) ¡Y discúlpenme las personas que no mencioné, saben muy bien que no por eso son menos importantes para mí!  
  
¡Bueno, como que ya fue mucho para ser mis notas! Y disculpen el capitulo tan decadente (y decepcionantemente corto), pero lo terminé con demasiada prisa (sip, hice tiempo record). ¡Gracias, les mando un súper abrazo! ¡Las amo! (y digo 'las' porque dudo que algún chavo se atreva a leer esto xD) 


	4. Encuentros

Capitulo 4: Encuentros.  
  
¿Cómo demonios había pasado aquello? El Fénix aún trataba de asimilar lo ocurrido. Era como si su mente se hubiera enlentecido por alguna razón. Todo pasaba por su cabeza en camara lenta. Las manos de Mu tomando las suyas, los labios del santo dorado apoderandose de los de él, mientras sentía el cuerpo de Aries presionandose al suyo. La voz de Shakka, aquella mirada tan dolida. Podía ver como contenía la respiración, al igual que luchaba por no perder la compostura. La puerta se cerraba, y él no hacía nada. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué diablos no había hecho algo? ¡Era un estupido! ¡Debía hacer algo, maldición!  
  
"¡Shakka!" exclamó Ikki, saliendo al fin de su estado estatico. Trató de seguirlo, pero sintió la fuerza del agarre de Mu, deteniendole. "¡Tengo que hablar con él, Mu!" el caballero no lo liberó. "¡Dejame ir!"  
  
"¿Por qué tienes que hablarle con tanta urgencia?" preguntó Mu, algo molesto.  
  
"Porque yo lo amo, Mu." declaró, con firmeza. "Y no quiero que tenga una idea erronea de lo que acaba de pasar."  
  
"¿Y qué es exactamente lo que acaba de pasar, según tú?" soltó al Fénix para cruzarse de brazos.  
  
"Tu me besaste sin mi autorización, ni motivo alguno." suspiró, tratando de encontrar el tono de voz adecuado para lo que iba a decir. "Tal vez te sientas atraído a mí, y no puedo negar que yo sienta lo mismo, pero más allá de una simple atracción fisica no hay nada. Yo no te amo." tomó la mejilla del caballero de Aries. "Y estoy seguro de que tu a mí tampoco me amas. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?" Mu asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. "Gracias por entender. Ahora debo ir a buscar a Shakka."  
  
Salió de la habitación. Mu se giró de nuevo hacia la hermosa vista que ofrecía la ventana de la Mansión Kido, aun reflexionando sobre las palabras del Fénix. Sabía que él tenía razón, lo supo en todo momento en verdad. Pero entonces ¿por qué había actuado de aquella manera? Posiblemente por necesidad. Necesidad de sentirse amado. ¿Y es que ese no es el deseo de todo ser humano? ¿Desear ser amado con intensidad?  
  
"Que suerte tiene Shakka..."  
  
.-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-.   
  
En cuanto Ikki estuvo fuera de la recamara del caballero de Aries, comenzó su frenetica encuesta de encontrar a Shakka. Debía calmarse y pensar. El primer lugar en que pudo pensar fue la habitación del caballero, podría ser que estuviera ahí. Con ansia, fue hacia los aposentos del rubio; llamó a la puerta y nadie respondió. Se anunció antes de entrar, mas no lo encontró ahí; la habitación estaba vacía. No se daría por vencido, había otros lugares donde buscar. La sala, la cocina, el recibidor, la biblioteca, podría decirse que entró a todas y cada una de las habitaciones de la enorme mansión, empero, el resultado fue el mismo: nada. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido? ¡Necesitaba aclarar las cosas con él! Se maldecía por haber tardado tanto en reaccionar.  
  
Bien, se calmó un poco, y trató de pensar claramente. Shakka no podía haber desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra. En algún lugar debía estar, y él lo encontraría. Ahora su busqueda se expandería al exterior de la mansión.  
  
Salió de la construcción, encontrandose ahí con Kanon. Tal vez él hubiera visto al rubio. Estaba desesperado. Le preguntaría.  
  
"Disculpa, Kanon." comenzó, tratando de no parecer demasiado preocupado. "¿De casualidad no has visto por aquí a Shakka?"  
  
"¿Por qué?" preguntó, curioso mientras jugaba a lanzar al aire su celular.  
  
"Porque realmente necesito hablar con él." dijo, apresurado. "¿Lo has visto?"  
  
"No. He estado sentado aquí afuera todo el día y no lo he visto salir." dijo, despreocupadamente, guardando en su bolsillo el móvil. "Puedo asegurarte que por esta puerta nadie ha pasado. Tal vez esté por ahí meditando como siempre, o quizás pidiendole a Dohko que le de lecciones para aprender a beber. ¡Yo que sé!"  
  
"Tienes razón, puede que no haya buscado bien." se dirigió de regreso a la mansión. "Gracias."  
  
"No te preocupes, si lo veo, yo le digo que lo estás buscando." sonrió de una manera extraña, a Ikki casi le pareció que era con burla.  
  
.-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-.   
  
Al fin había encontrado la razón porque Ikki no podía corresponderle: Estaba enamorado de Mu. Y ahora ni siquiera podía intentar nada para conseguir el amor de Ikki, pues el caballero de Aries era su amigo.  
  
Estaba ahogándose en un mar de sentimientos nuevos. Celos, decepción, tristeza... ¡Demonios! ¡Maldita la hora en que se había enamorado del Fénix! En ese momento se había condenado al rechazo. Pero no podía culparlos a él y a Mu, deseaba hacerlo, más le era imposible. La culpa la había tenido él desde el día que se entrometió en los sentimientos de Ikki. ¿Por qué no escuchó a su mente, cuando a gritos le dijo que no era su asunto? Tal vez por que aún creía tener la oportunidad de ser el amado del Fénix. Se sentía devastado, no quería pensar, no quería sentir. Necesitaba salir de ese lugar.  
  
Corrió lo más rapido que pudo por los pasillos de la Mansión, aun con lagrimas cubriendole el rostro. Al atravesar la puerta de salida, pudo sentir que golpeó a alguien. No le importó ni siquiera disculparse, y continuó corriendo.  
  
"Ahora vuelvo, Kanon." dijo Saga, bastante serio. Tal vez alguna otra persona hubiera pensado que Shakka se encontraba molesto, y por eso había salido de aquella manera tan precipitada de la Mansión. Pero para la vista de Saga, a pesar de la brevedad del momento, no pasaron desapercibidas las lagrimas del caballero de Virgo. Algo realmente malo debía hacerle ocurrido para causarle una pena tan grande. Decidió seguirle.  
  
Tuvo que perseguirlo por un largo rato, hasta que el rubio se detuvo en una solitaria banca en medio de un parque lleno de arboles. Se le acercó, aun no muy seguro de que iba a decirle.  
  
"¿Puedo sentarme?" preguntó, sin expresión alguna. Shakka asintió levemente.  
  
Pasaron algunos minutos, y ninguno pronunciaba palabra alguna. Saga decidió tomar la iniciativa. Él nunca había sido la persona más abierta y comprensiva; siempre fue duro, severo de caracter, y 'reservado' con respecto a sus afectos, por decirlo de alguna manera. Pero ver sufrir a alguien con un temple como el de Shakka no era común.  
  
"¿Y bien?" preguntó, como si nada. Al instante, las lagrimas de Shakka volvieron. "¿Qué...? ¿Qué te ocurre?" definitivamente no sabía como reaccionar a ese tipo de situaciones.  
  
"¡Todo!" sollozó, apretandose el rostro con las manos. "¡Tengo demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza y no puedo soportarlo más! ¡No sé por qué demonios acepté venir aquí! ¡De saber que todo esto iba a pasar hubiera preferido la oscuridad del Hades!"  
  
"Deja de decir incoherencias y habla de una buena vez." declaró Saga, laconicamente.  
  
"¡Me siento tan mal!" se levantó de la banca, fuera de sí. "¡Todo está mal! ¡Mi vida entera está mal!" antes de que pudiera pronunciar algo más, sintió el puño del caballero de Geminis estrellarse contra su rostro. Realmente no se lo esperaba, por lo que perdió el balance y casi cae al suelo.  
  
"No estoy aquí para escucharte hablar estupideces." volvió a sentarse en la pequeña banca, cuzandose de brazos. Shakka lo imitó, y después de un leve suspiro, comenzó a narrarle todo.  
  
Primero le explicó sus sentimientos hacia el Fénix, la manera en que había irrumpido en el corazón del mismo, y aquella extraña curiosidad por saber todo sobre el cálido amor que podía sentir en él. Más adelante le contó lo ocurrido (según él) en la habitación del mismo la noche de la gran cena, junto con la conversación que escuchó entre Ikki y su hermano menor, unas horas antes.  
  
"¿Y eso es lo que te tiene así?" preguntó Saga, como si fuera la cosa más tonta del mundo.  
  
"No es solo eso, Saga..." se recargó pesadamente en el respaldo de la banca, dejando caer hacia atrás su cabeza. "Me sentía tan mal, que decidí pedirle consejo a Mu." Shakka no lo notó, pero Saga se tensó al escuchar el nombre del caballero de Aries. "¿Y sabes que me encontré al entrar a su habitación?" Saga no respondió, simplememte lo observaba, esperando por una respuesta. "A Ikki y Mu besandose." una sonrisa triste se formó en sus labios.  
  
Saga no podía creerlo. Jamás en su vida hubiera imaginado que Ikki y Mu esruvieran juntos. Apretó los puños, mientras un sentimiento de furia lo llenaba. Llevaba años tratando de acercarse al santo de Aries, y en menos de una semana el Fénix había superado todos sus esfuerzos. ¡No era justo! Él mismo había escuchado a Afrodita decir que Ikki estaba enamorado de Shakka ¿Entonces por qué estaba con Mu? ¿Por un simple juego? ¿Por vanidad, acaso? Seguramente lo había seducido para divertirse con él un rato, y después ir detrás de Shakka, pero los planes no le habían resultado como esperaba. Era un maldito. Lo mataría. Sintió los brazos del caballero de Virgo rodearlo con algo de miedo, y entonces una mejor idea pasó por la mente de Geminis. Le mostraría al Fénix lo que era perder algo por lo que se ha luchado, ver en manos de otro al ser amado. Así que correspondió el abrazo del rubio, estrechandolo contra su pecho.  
  
No muy lejos de ahí, un feliz Afrodita avanzaba hacia un puesto de helados en una de las esquinas del parque, y detrás del caballero de Piscis venía siguiendole un resignado Death Mask. Mientras Afrodita regresaba saltando alegremente sosteniendo dos deliciosos helados en sus manos, el caballero de Cancer se había percatado de la presencia de ciertos compañeros suyos.  
  
"Pero que descarados son esos dos..." comenzó Death Mask, atrayendo la atención de Afrodita. "Mira la escenita que están dando." dijo, señalando hacia el punto donde se encontraban los dos caballeros abrazados. Afrodita casi deja caer los helados al suelo por la sorpresa.  
  
Con la mayor delicadeza, el caballero de Geminis separó de su cuerpo al rubio.  
  
"Será mejor que regresemos a la Mansión..." dijo, con un tono que Shakka jamás había escuchado en Saga.  
  
"Sí..." y con esto una tierna sonrisa adornó su bello rostro.  
  
.-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-.   
  
¡Ok! ¡Capitulo 4 terminado! (al fin xD) La verdad tardé demasiado en descifrar lo que iba a ocurrir. ¡Demasiadas opciones! ¡Y tantas posibles parejas! Espero que no haya quedado TAN mal (aunque si bastante corto... ¿es que cada vez son más pequeños o que?) ¿Qué les parece la idea de que Saga tome cartas en el asunto? Ustedes opinen, por favor.  
  
Ah, claro, no podía faltar: ¡Gracias por los reviews! ¡De ellos vivo! (si, me los como xD)  
  
Para cuando esto se publique ya estaré de vacaciones, y posiblemente me encuentre exprimiendome la inspiración para escribir el capitulo 5, jaja.  
  
¡Cielos, antes de que se me olvide! Este capitulo va dedicado a Marioo, por valer 1000 y ayudarme desde las 11 de la noche para lograr subir el capitulo 3 (tuve tantos problemas con el internet que terminamos copiando y pegando todo el fic por pedazos en el msn, fue cansado, pero bastante emocionante jaja, tal vez por ahí notaron un pequeño 'Cortando y pegando dice:' eso quedó del msn, pero creó que ya se arregló xD)  
  
Y perdonen el nombre del capitulo, se que ni al caso con lo que pasa en el fic, pero no se me vino nada más a la cabeza.  
  
¡Un super abrazo a todos los que leen el fic (y que soportan leer mis aburridas notas)!  
  
(Ah, y una disculpa general a todos por el incidente de la broma del capitulo 3 xD)  
  
¡Bikes! 


	5. Lagrimas

Los personajes utilizados aquí no son de mi propiedad, asi que antes de meterme a la cárcel piensen eso, además, Yo no gano nada por medio de esto, simplemente criticas.  
  
Gracias. Ahora si. ¡Lean, por favor!  
  
.-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-.   
  
Capitulo 5: Lagrimas.  
  
Los dos caballeros comenzaron el camino de regreso a la gran Mansión. Shakka ya estaba un poco más tranquilo. Había encontrado alivio en la persona menos esperada de todas: Saga de Géminis. Empero, por esta misma razón, el gesto le parecía aún más especial. Saga no era de los hombres que les importan los asuntos sentimentales (o al menos así pensaba Shakka), y que le hubiese escuchado en aquel momento era muy importante para él. Además, Saga le habló de una forma tan dulce al final... Sabía que lo escuchó hablar así anteriormente hacia alguien más, pero no recordaba con quien. Realmente no importaba demasiado. Ojalá pudiera agradecérselo de alguna manera...  
  
Muy a diferencia de los pensamientos del caballero de Virgo, la mente Saga calculaba lo que sería su venganza contra el maldito que le robó a su inocente Mu. Ikki pagaría al doble el precio de sus actos. ¿Cuánto tiempo no llevaba él anhelando acariciar aquella blanca piel? ¿Sentir la dulzura de esos finos labios? ¿Ser el dueño de tan preciado corazón? Su amor secreto hacia el caballero de Aries era tan grande, tanto como sus dudas. Todo aquel tiempo, inseguro de enfrentar a Mu... Que injusta era la vida.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Esa mañana era un día como cualquier otro. Entrenaría con Mu y Camus. Nada especial... Cielos ¿a quién trataba de engañar? Moría por ver de nuevo a su bello compañero. Desde ya cierto tiempo que no podía sacar de su mente la imagen del caballero de Aries. Tan puro... tan ingenuo...  
  
"Buenos días, Saga." saludó Mu, con una sonrisa amable.  
  
"...Mu." no atinó a decir algo más inteligente, pues no había notado su presencia hasta entonces. Vio a su compañero de entrenamiento inclinar un poco la cabeza, probablemente tratando de contener una ligera risa. Debía estar tomándolo por tonto, necesitaba arreglar eso. Un momento. Mu estaba solo. "¿Y Camus?"  
  
"Creo que Milo lo obligó a quedarse en el Templo de Escorpión." un suspiro escapó de sus delgados labios. "¿Aún así quieres entrenar?" preguntó, con algo de anhelo.  
  
"Bien." ¿Por qué demonios era tan seco con él? Así jamás podría ganarse su afecto.  
  
"Bien." los ojos de Mu brillaron de felicidad. Era la ocasión perfecta para acercarse a Saga.  
  
El entrenamiento comenzó como usualmente ocurría, al aire libre. Mu trataba de entablar conversación con el caballero de Géminis, pero solo recibía como contestación simples monosílabos. Sí, podía ser frustrante al principio, pero esa era la manera de ser de Saga, y él no podía cambiarlo, o al menos no de un día a otro. Tal vez poco a poco lograría ganarse su confianza, su amistad, y quizás algo más.  
  
El entrenamiento había sido duro y cansado. Mu optó por acostarse en el suelo, totalmente agotado. Saga tomó asiento a su lado, contemplándolo. Podría haber estado una eternidad así, embelesado en aquella sonrisa de satisfacción de su compañero después de un arduo día de entrenamiento. Su piel de porcelana, húmeda por el sudor... su respiración agitada... tuvo que desviar la mirada, si continuaba observándolo podría perder el control.  
  
Mu abrió uno de sus ojos, y se decepcionó un poco al ver a Saga con la vista en el horizonte. ¿Qué se tenía que hacer para llamar la atención de aquel hombre, por Dios? ¿Acaso debía actuar más obvio? El caballero de Aries se percató de unas nubes oscuras, posesionándose sobre ellos.  
  
"¿Te gusta la lluvia, Saga?" preguntó Mu, tranquilamente.  
  
"¿Por qué me preguntas es...?" antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, una enorme gota de lluvia aterrizó en su nariz. De pronto, miles de gruesas y gordas gotas comenzaron a golpearlos despiadadamente.  
  
"Por eso." respondió Mu, sonriendo divertido.  
  
Se levantaron, y comenzaron a correr en dirección al Templo de Géminis. Saga le llevaba cierta ventaja, pero Mu no pensaba dejarlo ir con tanta facilidad. Haciendo uso de su gran habilidad para la teletransportación, apareció frente a su amigo, haciéndole caer a un enorme charco de agua y tierra (¿lodo? xD). La venganza de Saga no se hizo esperar, y al instante Mu se encontró también en el charco. Rodaron por el suelo por un largo rato, jugando, hasta una vez más quedar exhaustos. Ambos estaban completamente empapados, y ni se diga lo sucios que quedaron.  
  
"Al parecer no te gusta la lluvia." dijo Mu, riendo al ver a Saga al borde un ataque de histeria por el estado en que habían quedado.  
  
"¿Qué te hace pensar que no me gusta?" preguntó, cambiando el gesto por una tierna sonrisa.  
  
Mu entrelazó las manos de Saga con las suyas. Aquel hombre jamás tomaría la iniciativa, así que él tendría que hacerlo. Saga no pudo ni siquiera moverse. Estaba completamente hechizado por la penetrante mirada de Mu. Se veía tan bien así, con sus largos cabellos completamente mojados... deseaba que ese momento fuera eterno. Vio a Mu acercarse a él. Debía estar soñando de nuevo... Aquello era demasiado perfecto...  
  
"¿Mu?" llamó la voz de Aldebaran. "¿Saga?"  
  
Saga de inmediato lanzó a Mu lo más lejos que pudo con una violencia bastante descortés.  
  
"¡Ahí están!" exclamó Aldebaran, acercándose. "Estaba algo preocupado por ustedes. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí afuera en medio de esta tormenta?"  
  
Saga se levantó, completamente sonrojado. Mu no pudo ver esto, pues el hombre estaba dándole la espalda.  
  
"Llévalo de regreso a su Templo." ordenó Saga, alejándose.  
  
Aldebaran se acercó a levantar a Mu. Al hacerlo, le pareció ver en sus ojos lagrimas y una expresión de profunda tristeza.  
  
"¿Estas llorando, Mu?" preguntó Aldebaran, preocupado por su amigo.  
  
"No... claro que no..." murmuró Mu, avanzando lentamente. "Es solo la lluvia..."  
  
Desde ese día, los intentos de Mu por acercarse al caballero de Geminis cesaron. Le había quedado demasiado en claro que su amigo no quería tenerlo cerca de aquella manera que él tanto anhelaba.  
  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK  
  
Aun no lograba comprender por qué siempre se había comportado de una forma tan cortante con Mu. ¿Tan difícil le era aceptar sus sentimientos? ¿Expresarlos a su amor? En aquella ocasión se había comportado como un patán, y aún no lograba entender por qué Mu había obrado de aquella manera. ¿Acaso Mu también sentía por él? No, no era posible. Mu nunca volvió a tratarle de manera semejante. Posiblemente ese día estaba siendo, como de costumbre, afectuoso con sus amigos. La mano de Shakka apresó la de Saga, regresándole a la realidad.  
  
'Bueno, amigo, lamento jugar con tus sentimientos...' pensó Saga, dando un suspiro para después corresponder el gesto. 'Pero tu me ayudarás mucho en mi desquite contra el Fénix.'  
  
Entraron a la mansión por la puerta trasera, a petición de Shakka. No estaba de humor para encontrarse con nadie. Subieron las enormes escaleras en silencio; Saga decidió acompañar al rubio a su habitación, y por invitación de este mismo, entró un momento.  
  
Shakka tomó asiento en la cama, y al contrario de él, Saga permaneció de pie cerca de la puerta. El silencio que se formó en el lugar le dio a entender al caballero de Géminis que lo mejor era irse.  
  
"Desearás estar solo." dijo Saga. "Me retiro." se dispuso a abrir la puerta.  
  
"¡No, espera!" exclamó con rapidez. "Saga..."  
  
"¿Sí?"  
  
"Yo quería... darte las gracias." levantó la vista para enfrentar la mirada de Saga. "Gracias por escucharme... por estar conmigo..."  
  
"Shakka, por favor... No me agradezcas nada." dijo, sintiéndose algo culpable por el papel que sin saber le estaba dando en su próxima venganza.  
  
.-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-.  
  
En otra parte de la mansión, Afrodita corría con prisa en busca de el Fénix. Por información de Shura, supo que se encontraba en su habitación desde ya mucho rato. En cuanto llegó, entró sin siquiera anunciarse o llamar a la puerta. Ikki, que estaba recostado en la cama, se incorporó sobresaltado por la ruidosa intromisión del caballero de Piscis.  
  
"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Ikki, algo preocupado por el semblante de Afrodita.  
  
"¿Me puedes explicar que haces aquí acostado de ocioso mientras que otro te puede estar robando a Shakka?" regañó, Afrodita.  
  
"¿De qué estas hablando?" preguntó, confuso.  
  
"¿De que hablo?" dijo, con sorna. "Pues de que acabo de regresar del parque, y mientras paseaba tranquilamente por ahí, vi a tu querido Shakka sentado con alguien en una banca, abrazándole muy cariñoso."  
  
"¿Qué?" había más molestia que sorpresa en su voz. "¿Quién?"  
  
"El reacio y estoico Saga de Géminis." declaró Afrodita. "Y según me parece, ahora están los dos metidos en la habitación de Shakka, digo, si es que te interesa."  
  
Sin responder nada, Ikki salió de su habitación con un solo objetivo: Matar a Saga de Géminis. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese idiota a acercarse a su Shakka? Claro, ahora comprendía la actitud de Kanon. ¡Como debió reírse de él a sus espaldas cuando se volvió a la mansión! Seguramente Saga le había pedido que le encubriera.  
  
Llegó a la habitación de Shakka, y cuando pensaba hacer una entrada parecida a la que Afrodita hizo en su cuarto, la puerta se abrió por si sola, dando paso al caballero de Géminis. Sintió como los celos fluían por sus venas, llegando a cada lugar de su cuerpo. Y esto Saga lo notó. No estaba muy seguro de como se había enterado el Fénix de que él estaba ahí, pero más conveniente no podía ser la situación.  
  
"¿Qué diablos haces tu aquí, Géminis?" preguntó Ikki, amenazante.  
  
"¿Por qué habría de responder a eso, Fénix?" lo desafió, dando un paso adelante.  
  
Justo cuando el caballero de bronce estaba pensando en soltarle un golpe al hombre frente a él, Shakka intervino.  
  
"¿Qué quieres, Ikki?" preguntó, con desgano, tomando el brazo de Saga. El Fénix apenas y logró contenerse los deseos de arrancarle el brazo a Saga.  
  
"Llevo todo el día buscándote." dijo, lo más tranquilo que pudo. "Necesito hablar contigo..."  
  
"Pues yo no quiero."  
  
"Shakka, por favor..." suplicó. "Dame la oportunidad de explicarte..."  
  
"No tengo el mínimo interés en escucharte." ¿qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué estúpida excusa iba a darle? ¿Qué él se había equivocado? ¿Qué nunca había besado a Mu? "Vete, por favor." El Fénix no se movió.  
  
"¿Qué no lo escuchaste?" espetó Saga, triunfante. "Te dijo que te marcharas."  
  
Ikki lo miró con rabia antes de irse. Ya arreglaría cuentas con él y su hermano en otro momento.  
  
En cuanto el Fénix se perdió de vista, Shakka se lanzó a los brazos de Saga, tratando de no llorar.  
  
"Tienes que ser firme." le dijo el caballero, acariciando los rubios cabellos de Shakka. "Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, para lo que sea, cuando sea."  
  
El caballero de Virgo levantó la vista, y la mirada de Saga llena de ternura lo recibió. Un tibio sentimiento se extendió en el interior de Shakka, reconfortándolo. Los brazos de Saga tenían esa extraña habilidad que le hacían sentir protegido, tranquilo... como si todo fuera pasajero. Una paz embriagadora le envolvió. ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien así, con tanta cercanía a él?  
  
Saga repasaba minuciosamente en su cabeza todos los aspectos de la situación. En ese momento Shakka se encontraba solo, dolido... y si él le ofrecía su cariño había una gran posibilidad de que lo aceptara. Si no lo lograba ahora, quizás tendría menos oportunidad después.   
  
Decidió jugarse el todo por el todo. Con decisión, presionó el cuerpo de Shakka contra en suyo para después besarlo. Lo precipitado de las acciones de Saga tomaron por sorpresa al rubio, pero lo que su cabeza menos deseaba en esos momentos era detenerse a pensar. Se dejó llevar por el violento beso del santo de Géminis, pasando sus brazos detrás del cuello de este. Saga continuó, satisfecho. Al parecer, las Erinias le sonreían para bien en su venganza.  
  
Después un largo rato, finalmente se separaron. Ninguno dijo nada. Saga pensó que por ahora eso era suficiente. Había hecho un gran avance; no debía precipitarse demasiado, corriendo el riesgo de arruinarlo todo.  
  
Besó levemente la frente de Shakka, para después desearle buenas noches y alejarse.  
  
Llegó a su habitación, entrando en silencio.  
  
"No sabía que tienes debilidad por los rubios, hermano." dijo la divertida voz de Kanon, saliendo de la ducha con solo una toalla en la cintura, mostrando aquel tan bien formado cuerpo, resultado de tantos años de entrenamiento.  
  
"Yo tampoco sabía que te sentías atraído a hombres menores que tú." respondió Saga, señalando al suelo lo que bien parecía una camisa del caballero de Libra.  
  
"Su cuerpo rejuvenecido será el de un muchacho, pero la experiencia de su verdadera edad nadie se la quita."  
  
.-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-.  
  
El Fénix maldecía en su habitación. Después de tanto tiempo, una vez más sus inseguridades amenazaban con volver. Sus miedos, sus antiguas tristezas... era como si todo se hubiera conjugado en una sola angustia que le oprimía el corazón sin piedad.  
  
Las palabras de Shakka se reproducían en su mente vez tras vez, y cada repetición era como una nueva aguja clavándose en su alma. Ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad de explicarse. De nuevo la vida y el destino se jugaban sus sentimientos a la suerte. No era la primera ocasión que al abrir su corazón lo destrozaban. Lamentablemente, esta vez había si había albergado esperanzas, y aunque tratara de negarlo, aún las tenía. Amaba a Shakka, y encontraría la manera de darle una explicación. Le pediría perdón, le haría promesas, incluso le ofrecería su vida si era necesario, pero necesitaba decirle sus sentimientos.  
  
¡No era justo! ¡Maldita sea, no lo era! Descargó su furia golpeando una de las paredes de su habitación, pero aún así el dolor no se alejaba. Deseaba que así como escurría la sangre en su puño, se fueran todos sus sentimientos. Sumirse en la nada, y que el vacío lo llenara por completo.  
  
Una rebelde lagrima surcó su mejilla izquierda. ¿Después de todos esos años, una vez más estaba llorando? Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima ocasión que incluso ya se creía incapaz de hacerlo.  
  
"Shakka..." él era el causante de todo aquello. Lo amaba tanto que todas aquellas viejas sensaciones que creía perdidas regresaban a él. Simplemente por eso le quería más ahora. Gracias a Shakka había descubierto que era capaz de amar tan intensamente hasta el punto de sufrir por alguien, por él. Sí, ya no era un demonio sin sentimientos, o un monstruo despiadado. Podía amar a alguien... ya solamente hacía falta algo: ser amado.  
  
Ahora mucho menos se rendiría. Esa noche lloraría lo que su alma había reprimido todos aquellos años. Lloraría a Esmeralda, sus errores, tantas muertes... y su amor por Shakka. Sacaría de sí todo sufrimiento, para al día siguiente poder continuar con la actitud que había adoptado justo a la llegada de los santos dorados. Tal vez se encontraba en una posición peor a la inicial, pero como se había dicho entonces, iba a hacer hasta lo imposible por que Shakka le correspondiera.  
  
.-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-.  
  
NOTAS:  
  
Perdón por tardar tanto y luego llegar con algo tan decadente... ¡Es que no puedo auto criticarme! Y como me he quedado sin Internet y sin mis amigas en estas vacaciones, no puedo pedirle a nadie su opinión sobre el fic T_T. Es frustante ¿saben? Pero bueno ¡Suficiente de auto compadecerme! Espero ver reviews pronto, por favor. Eso es lo que me hace crecer y mejorar y... olvídenlo, no importa.  
  
En verdad me hace falta reírme un poco, o aunque sea tener a mis amigas de la escuela diciéndome pervertida, cielos, extraño eso... ejem, bueno, esos son otros temas que no vienen al caso xD  
  
Lo digo una vez más: ¡Reviews!  
  
¡Cambio y fuera! 


	6. Un nuevo día

Los personajes utilizados aquí no son de mi propiedad, asi que antes de meterme a la cárcel piensen eso, además, Yo no gano nada por medio de esto, simplemente criticas.  
  
Gracias. Ahora si. ¡Lean, por favor!  
  
.-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-.   
  
Capitulo 6: Un nuevo día.  
  
Bien. Otro día más había llegado. Abrió los ojos, deseando que los hechos ocurridos esos últimos días no fueran verdaderos. Sintió el dolor en su mano herida, haciendo ver que todo era tan real como tú o como yo.  
  
Se levantó de la cama con desgano, y se paró frente al espejo de su habitación. ¡Cielos! Tenía un aspecto bastante deplorable. Algo debía hacer para arreglarlo. Primero que todo, tomó una ducha. Fue bastante reconfortante, pasó cerca de una hora en la bañera de su habitación, pensando y reflexionando. El vapor del agua caliente había ayudado a borrar la irritación de sus ojos. La noche anterior había llorado mucho, pero ahora eso no importaba. Era un nuevo día, y una nueva oportunidad para rectificar errores.  
  
No le ayudaba en nada quedarse todo el día metido en la tina, así que con resignación salió de ahí. Buscó entre su guardarropa el atuendo del día. No se preocupó demasiado en la selección, pues según Ikki, él se veía excelente con todo (o con nada, digo yo xD). Solo le llevó unos minutos vestirse, pero tardó un poco en estilizarse el cabello, no demasiado, solo lo suficiente para lograr lucir bien y natural.  
  
Finalmente volvió al punto de partida: el espejo. Rió al ver el atuendo que se había puesto. Una camisa azul oscuro (casi negra), ligeramente abierta por el frente, arremangada y un pantalón rojo. Era como una versión moderna de él en sus primeros años como santo de bronce. Tal vez su subconsciente le había jugado una broma, y a él le había caído en gracia, por lo que decidió no cambiarse.  
  
Bajó a la sala. Era bastante temprano, así que esperaría a que los demás despertaran para desayunar. Llegó como si nada y se sentó en uno de los sillones. Recargó la cabeza hacia atrás, y sonrió al sentir la comodidad del mueble. De pronto se sintió observado.  
  
"Buenos días, Fénix." Saludó Saga, avanzando hacia Ikki desde la entrada.  
  
"Buenos días, Saga." Devolvió el saludo con toda tranquilidad. No volvería a darle la satisfacción de hacerle enfadar. "¿Qué tal te trata la vida?"  
  
"Mejor que nunca." Dijo, arrastrando las palabras. "¿Y a ti?"  
  
"No me quejo."  
  
Saga tomó asiento a un lado del Fénix.  
  
"Lamento lo de Shakka." Dijo, fingiendo consternación. "Pero creo que realmente te lo merecías."  
  
"¿Por qué lo dices?" preguntó, con falso asombro.  
  
"Shakka me comentó que te encontró con…" no podía decirlo siquiera. Si lo hacía, no iba a lograr contenerse y le caería a golpeas a Ikki "Con alguien más." Completó, visiblemente molesto. El Fénix notó esto, y una idea le llegó a la mente.  
  
"¡Ah, sí!" Dijo, como apenas dándose cuenta de las cosas. "¡Con Mu!" ahora comprobaría si sus viejas sospechas eran verdaderas.  
  
"Exacto." Dijo, entre dientes. Debía controlarse.  
  
"Sí, en verdad fue lamentable… Ni te imaginas lo que tuve que 'hacer' para calmar a Mu." dijo, con complicidad. Vio como una vena comenzaba a marcarse en la frente de Saga. "Por cierto, ese hombre besa… MUY bien."  
  
"¿En serio?" los comentarios del Fénix no le estaban ayudando.  
  
"Y no solo tiene unos labios deliciosos ¿Sabes?" era divertido sacar de sus casillas a Saga. Probablemente por eso Hyoga siempre le hacía lo mismo a él. "La noche de la cena que organizó Saori, entre en la habitación de Mu…"  
  
"¿Ah, sí?" apretó los puños. El hombre frente a él casi le estaba rogando que lo matara.  
  
"Se asustó un poco al notar mi presencia, pero aún así, yo le hice una propuesta muy interesante… Sí, al principio luchó un poco, pero… No logró resistirse. Y déjame decirte que no me decepcionó." Concluyó con una sonrisa torcida. Saga casi rompía uno de los brazos del sillón de tan fuerte que lo presionaba. "Ese hombre puede hacer maravillas con su cuerpo…"  
  
"¡Suficiente!" gritó Saga, furioso, al punto de casi lanzar fuego por los ojos.  
  
Inmediatamente tuvo al caballero dorado sobre él, tratando de matarlo a golpes. Pero él no era cualquier tonto; no se dejaría golpear por nadie, y mucho menos por Saga. Forcejearon por unos minutos, hasta que Saga lo detuvo, sosteniéndolo por el cuello de la camisa.  
  
"¿Por qué demonios dices toda esa sarta de estupideces? ¡Más falsas no podrían ser tus palabras!"  
  
"¿Y a ti que te importa si es mentira o verdad?" inquirió Ikki. "Preocúpate por tus propios asuntos. ¿O es qué te interesa más Mu que Shakka?"  
  
"Dices tonterías." Saga lo soltó. "Estas molesto porque no lograste quedarte con Shakka." Volvió a su altiva postura. "Porque al parecer una vez más te has quedado solo."  
  
"¿Tu crees?" dijo, acercándose a una persona que justo en ese momento pasaba frente a la puerta de la sala. "Buenos días, Mu." Lo saludó con un abrazo, aspirando el aroma del cuello del caballero de Aries, a manera que Saga lo notara. Mu no pudo más que sonrojarse, y esto Saga también lo vio. "¿Dormiste bien, cariño?" tomó la mano de Mu entre las suyas, las llevó hasta sus labios para darle un ligero beso.  
  
Saga golpeó algo, y salió de la sala completamente furioso. En cuanto Ikki lo escuchó alejarse, se separó de Mu.  
  
"¡Perdón!" Dijo con rapidez, totalmente apenado. "¡Perdón! ¡De verdad lo siento, Mu!"  
  
"¿Qué fue todo eso?" preguntó, confuso. Había llegado a la sala al sentir un conflicto entre el cosmo de Ikki con el de Saga, y lo ocurrido no le explicaba nada.  
  
"¡Te juro que yo no quería llamarte 'cariño', en serio!" Continuó Ikki, sin dejar hablar a Aries. "Discúlpame, Mu, no vayas a confundir lo que hice. En verdad que lo lamento, yo…"  
  
"¡Bien! te perdono." lo interrumpió, fastidiado. "Pero explícame que rayos pasó."  
  
Ikki le planteó la situación al santo de Aries. Desde el momento en que Shakka los vio el día anterior hasta el momento en que había encontrado a Saga en la habitación del caballero de Virgo.  
  
"Perdón por haberte arruinado las cosas con Shakka." Dijo Mu, apenado, y triste por la noticia de la relación entre Saga y su amigo Shakka.  
  
"No te preocupes. Creo que con lo que le dije a Saga estamos a mano."  
  
"¿De que hablas?" preguntó, desconfiado. "¿Qué le dijiste?"  
  
"Bueno… le dije…" no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente. "Le dije que la otra noche, pues… que entre tu y yo… en tu habitación… habían pasado… 'cosas'…"  
  
"¡¿Qué?!" gritó Mu, horrorizado. De entre todas las personas a las que les podía haber dicho eso ¿por qué tenái que escoger exactamente a Saga? "¡¿Por qué?!"  
  
"¡Te juro que no era mi intención decir cosas de ti, en serio! ¡Además… le dije que lo hacías muy bien!" juntó sus manos a manera de suplica, rogando a los Dioses que Mu no le lanzara un Starlight Extinction por su estúpido comentario. "¡Estaba tratando de comprobar algo!"  
  
"¿Comprobar algo?"  
  
"¡Sí! Cada vez que te mencionaba, o más bien, que mencionaba que supuestamente tu y yo estamos juntos era como si Saga quisiera saltarme encima para sacarme los ojos, de hecho, ya lo venía notando desde hace algunos días. Y por eso le dije todas esas mentiras, para comprobar si estaba interesado en ti. ¡Y, al parecer, estaba en lo cierto!"  
  
"No… no creo…" dijo Mu, con tristeza. "Saga siempre ha sido muy distante conmigo…"  
  
"¿Pero entonces como explicas su actitud?"  
  
"No lo sé. Pero hace ya mucho tiempo Saga me dejó bastante claro que no quiere nada conmigo." Dijo, recordando el incidente de aquel día de entrenamiento.  
  
.-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-.  
  
Odiaba al Fénix. Era un estúpido y maldito mentiroso. Se negaba a creer sus palabras. Mu jamás accedería a todo lo que Ikki le había dicho. De pronto, las palabras de Ikki cobraron un significado totalmente distinto. 'Entre en la habitación de Mu' 'Se asustó un poco al notar mi presencia' 'Al principio luchó un poco' 'No pudo resistirse' ¿¿Asustarse?? ¿¿Luchar?? ¿¿Resistirse?? ¡¿Pues qué demonios le había hecho a Mu?! Una escena aterrorizante (y que me abstengo de describirles, pongan a trabajar su imaginación) se formó en su cabeza.  
  
Justo cuando ya estaba pensando en regresar a matar al Fénix, recordó su conversación con Shakka. Según el rubio, escuchó decir a Ikki que había pasado la noche en la sala, pues lo había encontrado a él en su habitación.  
  
Y, por otra parte, Mu no era cualquier persona indefensa, sino un caballero dorado de Atena, el gran Mu de Aries. Si alguien tan insignificante como Ikki tratase de hacerle algún daño él podría desaparecerlo de este mundo en cinco segundos. El Fénix mentía, definitivo.  
  
"Oye, Saga." Dijo Shura, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo. Llevaba un crucigrama y una pluma. "Ayúdame con esta. ¿Una palabra de siete letras, que también signifique 'Gemelos'?"  
  
Segundos después, Shura se encontraba tirado completamente inconsciente en uno de los pasillos de la mansión.  
  
.-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-.  
  
Shakka despertó en su cómoda y reconfortante cama. Se levantó hacia la ventana, y se recargó en ella. Ya había amanecido, y el sol rociaba todos los alrededores con sus cálidos rayos. Las rosas cultivadas ahí tenían aún algunas gotas en sus delicados pétalos, resultado del rocío de la mañana. El jardín se observaba de una manera perfecta desde ahí.  
  
"Maldito jardín." Murmuró Shakka, molesto. Había recordado el día de su llegada a la mansión. El encuentro con Ikki. Y cada uno de los hechos que habían ocurrido después. "Cielos, tan bien que había comenzado el día…"  
  
No quería pensar en sus sentimientos. No le gustaba pensar en sus sentimientos. ¿Por qué? Porque eran demasiado confusos. Ya no sabía a quien quería, ni a quien consideraba su amigo o su enemigo. Demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo, y a una velocidad arrolladora. Por ahora lo mejor era no hacer ni pensar nada.  
  
Salió de su habitación movido por el hambre que tenía. La noche anterior se había ido a dormir sin haber comido prácticamente nada en todo el día, y ahora tenía un deseo devorador de comida. Se encaminó a la cocina, y en el trayecto se detuvo, al sentir que había pisado algo. Miró hacia abajo, buscando el objeto o cosa que había pisado: la mano de un inconsciente Shura. Se inclinó hacia él, curioso.  
  
"¿Qué le habrá pasado?" se preguntó, tomando una revista que aún sostenía. "Un crucigrama. ¡Vaya, esta casi terminado!" de hecho, solo hacían falta dos respuestas. "Sinónimo de Gemelos. Siete letras." Levantó la pluma que estaba tirada junto a Shura. "G-é-m-i-n-i-s." Deletreó la palabra mientras la escribía alegremente. "Veamos, ¿que más?… Ave Inmortal que según la mitología renace de sus cenizas cada 500 años." Dio un suspiro, y escribió en las casillas. "Fénix…"  
  
.-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-.  
  
"Pero es en serio, Mu." Declaró Ikki. "Si no fuera porque Saga está interesado en ti ¿por qué otra razón se me lanzaría encima, 'defendiendo tu honor'?"  
  
"No lo sé… Y, en caso de que esto fuera cierto, aunque aún no lo creo…" dijo, con su siempre tranquila voz. "¿Por qué está pretendiendo a Shakka entonces?"  
  
"Seguramente para molestarme. ¡Y mira que ha hecho muy bien su trabajo ese idiota!" respondió Ikki, exaltado. "Pero bueno…" se calmó un poco. "Si lo miras de cierto modo, podría ser razonable su manera de actuar. Por medio de las conjeturas que Shakka hizo por cuenta propia, Saga se enteró que, supuestamente, tu y yo teníamos una relación."  
  
"Y tu no ayudaste mucho a desmentir eso." regañó Mu. "Bueno, eso ya no tiene importancia, prosigue."  
  
"Bien. No conozco íntimamente a Saga, pero a mi parecer, es una persona muy temperamental." Mu asintió. "Y al enterarse de que yo le estaba robando territorio, y estoy bastante seguro de que así ocurrieron las cosas, decidió devolver el golpe de cualquier manera posible."  
  
"Pero aún no encuentro bien la manera en que Shakka entró a todo esto." Comentó el caballero de Aries. "¿Cómo se enteró Saga de tus sentimientos hacia Shakka?"  
  
"Eso, lo ignoro en verdad." Dijo Ikki, apesarado. "Pero esta es la explicación más lógica que puedo encontrar a todo este embrollo."  
  
"Si lo que dices es verdad…" dijo Mu, como hablando para sí mismo. "Saga está jugando con los sentimientos de Shakka de una manera vil y deshonesta. ¡No podemos permitirlo!"  
  
"¿Y qué sugerencias me das al respecto?"  
  
"Habla con Shakka." Dijo, apresurado. "Dile la verdad. Tus sentimientos. Todo."  
  
"Ya te dije que lo intenté." Se dejó caer en el respaldo del sillón. "Shakka no quiere ni siquiera que me le acerque. Y te aseguro que lo mismo va para ti, Mu."  
  
"Me siento culpable…" dijo, suspirando. "Todo el problema inició gracias a mis impertinencias."  
  
"Quizás." Dijo Ikki, como si lo meditara. "Pero no vale la pena detenerlos a pensar en los motivos de los problemas, sino en las soluciones que debemos encontrar para estos."  
  
.-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-.  
  
Saga entró a su habitación, completamente enfadado. No quería ver a nadie, ni hablar con nadie. Estaba de mal humor y pobre del que se le pusiera en frente. Y justo la persona que sabía sacarlo de manera tan experta de sus cabales se le presentó: Kanon.  
  
"¿Algún problema, hermanito?" preguntó, con sorna.  
  
"Ninguno que te interese." Gruñó Saga.  
  
"Oh, pero claro que me interesan tus problemas." Dijo, fingiendo preocupación.  
  
"Kanon, déjame en paz." Pidió, alcanzando el punto limite de su paciencia. Pero claro que este no lo haría.  
  
"¿Y qué piensas hacer después con Shakka?" cuestionó Kanon a su hermano mayor. Él bien estaba enterado de los sentimientos de Saga hacia el guardián del primer Templo del Santuario; esas cosas no se pueden esconder a los hermanos. "¿Decirle que se confundieron tus sentimientos hacia él?"  
  
"Creo que eso a ti realmente no debe importarte." Regañó Saga. Ni él mismo sabía que iba a pasar con su 'relación' con el rubio de ojos azul cielo. No lo amaba, y al regresar al Santuario estaría obligado a decírselo. Lo que más le preocupaba era el hecho de que tendría que darle una razón, una excusa para separase, y no se le ocurría ninguna. Una vez más culpó al Fénix. Él lo había arrollado hasta esa situación tan preocupante. Si Ikki no se hubiera acercado a Mu nada de aquello estaría ocurriendo, ni llevaría la mente sobrecargada de problemas. Demonios… ¿a quién lograba engañar con esas estupideces? A si mismo no, por seguro. Sabía muy bien que gran parte de la culpa por todo aquello era suya. Si desde un principio hubiese sido sincero con Mu las cosas serían bastante distintas. En el peor de los casos lo habría rechazado, pero así al menos tendría la seguridad de que Mu estaba con Ikki porque realmente le quisiese, y que él al menos lo había intentado. Y esa odiosa incertidumbre del '¿qué habría pasado?' lo dejaría en paz. ¡Era tan insoportable pensar aquello! Y no podía dejar de hacerlo por más que lo desease. Él solo se había metido en esa red de mentiras, y ahora debía encontrar la manera para desenredarla por cuenta propia también.  
  
"Muy bien. Como lo prefieras." Dijo Kanon, sonriendo cínicamente. La verdad, a él le daba lo mismo lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer su hermano mayor. Además, él tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar, como por ejemplo, encontrar la manera de hacer caer al indoblegable Aiolia en la misma trampa que había utilizado para Dohko. Ja, realmente el alcohol puede ser un gran aliado en ciertas ocasiones. "Realmente poco me importa si te gusta Mu, Shakka o Ikki."  
  
.-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-.  
  
NOTAS:  
  
Bueno, capitulo seis terminado… Yo sé que no ocurren muchas cosas, pero bueno… Así quedó. Se agradecen los reviews que me han llegado ¡son hermosos!  
  
Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado ^-^.  
  
Un beso y un abrazo.  
  
¡Bikes! 


	7. Reflexiones

Los personajes utilizados aquí no son de mi propiedad, asi que antes de meterme a la cárcel piensen eso, además, Yo no gano nada por medio de esto, simplemente criticas.  
  
Gracias. Ahora si. ¡Lean, por favor!  
  
.-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-.   
  
Capitulo 7: Reflexiones.  
  
"Realmente poco me importa si te gusta Mu, Shakka o Ikki."  
  
"¡Porque a ti nada te importa, Kanon!" Regañó Saga.  
  
"¡Claro que hay cosas que me importan!" respondió, tratando de parecer indignado. "Por ejemplo, me interesa saber si Aiolia tiene pareja en este momento…"  
  
"¡¿Es que planeas pasarte por todas las camas del Santuario?!"  
  
"¿Es que se te olvida que se trata de 'mi' vida?" contestó Kanon. "¿Y si fuera así, cuál es el problema?"  
  
"¡El problema es que eres mi hermano, maldita sea!" gritó, molesto. "¡¿Crees que me es divertido que todos sepan que ya pasaste igual por manos de Afrodita que de Dohko y ni los Dioses saben cuantos otros más?!"  
  
"¿Te digo algo? Creo que mejor me voy. Cuando te pones así, es aún más imposible que de costumbre razonar contigo." Dijo, mientras iba hacia la puerta de salida. "Y además, el asunto no debería molestarte, porque a mi, que soy el implicado, ni siquiera me importa." Salió del lugar.  
  
¡Dioses! ¿Acaso podía ser más odioso su hermano menor? Ya suficiente tenía con sus propios problemas, para estar escuchando rumores de las hazañas y aventuras amorosas del idiota de Kanon.  
  
Trató de tranquilizarse. Necesitaba tener la mente en paz para pensar correctamente en su principal problema en este momento: Shakka. En el punto en que se encontraban las cosas ya no podía retractarse, o fingir que Virgo había mal entendido todo. ¡Cielos! ¿Ahora que haría? ¿Esperar? Podría ser lo más conveniente en aquel momento. Esperar a que Shakka hiciera el próximo movimiento… Bueno, entonces debía ocuparse de su segundo problema más importante: El Fénix. De alguna manera iba a conseguir que ese entrometido dejara en paz al caballero de Aries. Pobre Mu… él siempre tan crédulo… las mentiras de Ikki debieron engañarlo demasiado bien. ¡Pero él lo rescataría de las garras de esa ave de rapiña!  
  
.-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-.  
  
Con los ánimos aun más débiles que los que tenía al levantarse, Shakka bajó al comedor, y lo encontró totalmente desierto. En verdad no tenía apetito, pero su estomago rogaba por comida con insistencia y debía complacerlo.  
  
Caminaba cabizbajo por los pasillos de la mansión, con las manos unidas detrás de la espalda, pálido, cansado, como si estuviese desvelado desde varias noches y sin expresión alguna en el rostro, en conclusión, con los síntomas de toda persona que sufre por amor. Él no estaba hecho para este tipo de problemas. Toda su vida fue instruido para ser un guerrero, y ahí no te dan clases de cómo interpretar tus sentimientos, si es que después de toda una vida de batallas aún los conservas… Deseaba regresar a la vida tranquila del Santuario. Su vida de meditación y paz espiritual en el Sexto Templo. ¿Por qué llevar una vida normal era tan complicado? Amor, desamor, engaños, mentiras… ¿Es que las cosas no podían ser como en el campo de batalla? Con la simplicidad de conocer a tu adversario como tu enemigo y a ti mismo como tu único aliado confiable. Tal vez vivir era un mayor reto que sobrevivir.  
  
"Buenos días, Shakka." El rubio se sobresaltó. Giró para buscar a la persona que se encontraba en la cocina: Aldebaran.  
  
"Buenos días." Respondió lo más alegre que pudo, forzando una sonrisa.  
  
"No me lo tomes a mal, pero…" se le acercó, como inspeccionándole el rostro. "No te ves muy bien… ¿Te ocurre algo?"  
  
"No, claro que no…" negó Shakka. El caballero de Tauro siempre había sido una persona muy amable, al pendiente de sus demás compañeros.  
  
"¿Seguro?" Era un bonito gesto que Aldebaran notara la tristeza que sentía, pero no podía decirle lo que le agobiaba, por diversas razones. Entre ellas, que el hombre era gran amigo de Mu.  
  
"En verdad. Todo está bien."  
  
.-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-.  
  
En otra parte de la Mansión Kido, Kanon comenzaba a dar sus primeros pasos para atrapar a su presa: Aiolia de Leo.  
  
"Y dime, Aiolia." Comenzó Kanon, pasándole un brazo sobre el hombro. "¿Qué has hecho últimamente?"  
  
"Pues…" No le gustaba mucho que Kanon lo tratara con tanta familiaridad. Le daba impresión de que… Nah, debían ser imaginaciones suyas. "La verdad no mucho. Un poco de esto, un poco de aquello…"  
  
"Eso no se escucha muy divertido." Dijo, con voz socarrona. "¿Qué te parece si salimos? ¡Porque no me vas a decir que te agrada estar encerrado todo el día!"  
  
"Pues la verdad no me molesta. Eso es lo que he hecho durante toda mi vida." respondió Aiolia, con pena.  
  
"Bueno, pero algo más debías hacer en el Santuario ¿no?" preguntó, fastidiado. "No sé… Alguna diversión, o algo parecido."  
  
"¿Entrenar?" preguntó, dudoso.  
  
Ay, Dioses… Esto iba a ser difícil. Aiolia era una persona muy seria (por no decir aburrida), y no se las iba a ver fácil para hacerle caer en sus brazos. No se encontraba en sus planes hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo físico durante esas vacaciones, pero…  
  
"¿Qué te parece si vamos a un gimnasio?" sugirió Kanon, tratando de parecer entusiasmado con la idea.  
  
"Por mi no hay problema." sonrió Aiolia. "Además, creo que hay uno bastante cerca de aquí."  
  
Y en verdad se encontraba increíblemente cerca de la mansión, a unos cinco minutos a pie aproximadamente.  
  
El lugar estaba casi vacío. Solo unas dos personas más se encontraban ejercitándose ahí, tal vez eran instructores en su tiempo libre, por lo que no los atendían. Pero para lo que eso les importaba. No necesitaban a nadie para decirles como poner a trabajar su cuerpo. Aunque el único que se ejercitaba era el caballero de Leo, ya que Kanon se limitaba simplemente a ver como se tensaban y relajaban los firmes músculos de su compañero. Después de todo, la idea no parecía ser tan mala desde aquel punto de vista.  
  
"Cielos… lo que podría hacer con ese cuerpo…" murmuró Kanon para sí.  
  
.-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-.  
  
Ikki continuaba desgastándose la cabeza, tratando de encontrar la manera de entablar conversación con Shakka. Debía, primero que todo, encontrarle. Porque si ese rubio en verdad se proponía no ser visto, lo lograba. Y el punto no era solo encontrarlo, sino que estuviese solo. Era probable que Virgo tratara de evitarlo, manteniéndose cerca de otras personas, y sabía muy bien de cierto caballero dorado que últimamente estaba demasiado cerca de Shakka.  
  
Se dejó caer de bruces en su cama. ¿Por qué le pasaban todas esas cosas precisamente a él? Pero de nada le servía lamentarse ahora. Tal vez podría pedirle consejo a alguien. Pero… ¿A quién conocía él que pudiera darle consejos amorosos? La primera persona que pasó por su mente fue Afrodita, pero desechó la idea de inmediato. Aún no estaba tan desesperado.  
  
Y no podía ser cualquier persona… no le gustaba la idea de contar sus problemas amorosos al primero que se le presentara. Sus sentimientos era algo que siempre le había sido difícil lidiar; solo algunas veces los expresó hacia su hermano Shun… ¡Shun! ¡Él podría ayudarle! ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonto como para no pensarlo antes? Su hermano menor podría escucharlo, y seguramente le daría una opinión sincera al respecto. Sí, iría a hablar con él en ese mismo momento.  
  
.-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-.  
  
Mu vagaba por el extenso jardín de la Mansión Kido. Nunca había nadie por ahí, y eso era justo lo que necesitaba ahora: silencio. Pero no para poner en orden sus sentimientos, pues él ya los tenía muy claros desde mucho tiempo atrás: estaba perdidamente enamorado de Saga. Jamás pudo entender que le atrajo del caballero de Géminis. Probablemente su seriedad… esos aires de autosuficiencia con que trataba a todo el mundo. Siempre pensó que existía algo debajo de aquello, un Saga completamente distinto, pero demasiado inseguro como para mostrarse, y creyó que él podría develar esa persona.  
  
Se recostó a la sombra de un enorme árbol. El aire era cálido, y le daba una sensación reconfortante al sentirlo acariciarle el rostro. Tal vez lo mejor era olvidarse de Saga…  
  
'Probablemente.' pensó, mientras cerraba los ojos. 'Pero si antes no pude hacerlo, dudo que lo logre ahora.'  
  
Por otra parte… las palabras del Fénix lo habían confundido bastante. Él llevaba años completamente seguro de que Saga no correspondía sus sentimientos, y ahora llegaba él asegurándole lo contrario. Le era demasiado complicado creerle… pero en el fondo, no podía negar que deseaba que las palabras de Ikki resultaran verdaderas. ¡Sería tan feliz de que así fuera!  
  
Se reprimió a sí mismo. No debía hacerse ilusiones. Tenía que recordarse el hecho de que aún existía una gran posibilidad de que el Fénix malentendiese la actitud de Saga, y este no tuviera ningún sentimiento afectuoso hacia su persona más allá que el de un amigo.  
  
.-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-.  
  
Aiolia caminaba nerviosamente hacia su amigo Kanon, quien iba entrando, pues había salido un momento en busca de un poco de agua.  
  
"¿Qué pasa, Aiolia?" preguntó Kanon, al notarlo preocupado.  
  
"Pues… ¿ves a aquellos dos tipos en el gimnasio?" señaló con la mirada a los dos apuestos muchachos que se encontraban también ejercitándose.  
  
"¿Qué hay con ellos?"  
  
"Creo…" la verdad era que esos dos no dejaban de mirarlo insistentemente desde la ultima media hora. "Creo que les gusto." A Kanon le molestó esto. Esos tipos insignificantes no se le iban a adelantar.  
  
"¿Quieres que te ayude a quitártelos de encima?" preguntó Kanon, tronándose los nudillos, mientras avanzaba hacia adentro del gimnasio.  
  
"¡No, Kanon! No podemos crear una pelea en un lugar público." Reprendió Aiolia, dándole alcance. "Ya sabes como se pone Saori cuando eso ocurre."  
  
Sin hacer caso a las palabras del santo de Leo, Kanon fue hacia los dos chicos, dejando a su amigo atrás. Comenzó a hablarles en voz baja. Aiolia pudo ver como el entusiasmo se les iba del rostro a los muchachos, quienes al instante se marcharon, dejándolos solos en el lugar. Kanon volvió a donde estaba su amigo.  
  
"Problema resuelto." Dijo Kanon, triunfante.  
  
"¿Qué les dijiste?" preguntó Aiolia, atónito por la facilidad con que se había deshecho de los acosadores.  
  
"Les dije…" acorraló a Leo contra la pared del gimnasio. "Que dejaran de mirar a mi novio." Declaró, acercando su rostro al del otro caballero.  
  
"¡Mira, ya se fueron! ¡Gracias!" Aiolia se escabulló del agarre de Kanon con bastante sutileza. "Y creo que yo también ya me voy. Acabo de recordar que quedé de verme con Shura en la casa."  
  
Al instante ya no había ni rastro del caballero de Leo. Kanon maldijo en voz baja, y se recargó molesto en la pared a la que había acorralado a su amigo.  
  
.-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-.  
  
"¡Niisan!" saludó Shun, abrazando a su hermano mayor, apenas y hubo abierto la puerta.  
  
"Hola, Shun." respondió el Fénix, sonriendo levemente. "¿Puedo pasar?"  
  
"¡Claro!" dijo, quitándose de en medio. "¡Pasa, pasa!"  
  
Los dos hermanos tomaron asiento en la sala de la casa. Y fue entonces que Shun notó al fin la tristeza del Fénix. Lo conocía demasiado bien, y por su mirada podía adivinar que estaba sufriendo por algo, aunque más probablemente, por alguien.  
  
"¿Quieres contarme algo, niisan?" preguntó, con un tono tranquilo.  
  
Ikki no respondió. Estaba buscando la manera de plantearle todo el asunto a Shun. Lo ultimo que le hubo dicho a su hermano fue el incidente ocurrido la noche de la fiesta en la mansión, y en verdad esa ya era noticia vieja, comparada con todo lo que ocurrió después.  
  
"Es Shakka ¿verdad?" inquirió Shun. Ikki asintió. "¿Ocurrió algo malo?"  
  
"¿Malo?" dijo Ikki, como si lo pensara. "Pues… ¿el hecho de que Shakka no quiera ni escuchar mi nombre, y que tenga una nueva relación con el maldito de Saga te parece malo?"  
  
"¿Qué? ¿De que estás hablando?" no entendía nada. Apenas hubo visitado la Mansión Kido, y todo parecía marchar bastante bien.  
  
Tuvo que explicarle todo lo ocurrido entre él, Mu, Shakka y Saga.  
  
"Por eso vine a pedirte consejo, Shun." comenzó el Fénix. "Ya sabes que yo no puedo con este tipo de problemas…"  
  
"Yo creo que deberías darle tiempo a Shakka." dijo Shun. "Si tratas de hacer algo, lo único que lograrás será enfadarlo más. Deja que se calmen un poco las cosas."  
  
"¡Pero no puedo quedarse sentado, viendo como Saga engaña a Shakka!" exclamó Ikki, sobresaltado.  
  
"Dices que Saga busca a Shakka para molestarte ¿cierto?"  
  
"Cierto." respondió, dudoso.  
  
"Tal vez si le muestras a Saga que no te molesta lo que hace, finalmente deje las cosas por la paz." dijo el caballero de Andrómeda. "Especialmente, si es verdad que se siente atraído por Mu."  
  
.-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-.  
  
Aiolia llegó a la mansión, bastante nervioso. 'Su novio'. No había duda, así lo había llamado Kanon. ¿Pues qué demonios pretendía con él? Ya antes había escuchado comentarios bastante comprometedores sobre el hermano menor de Saga, pero jamás los tomó demasiado en serio… aunque ya estaba cambiando de opinión al respecto. Porque dudaba mucho que ese acercamiento suyo fuera para ayudarle a ahuyentar a los tipos aquellos… Rayos… No quería ser la próxima victima de Kanon… Y, según le habían contado sus amigos, cuando el hombre se proponía conseguir algo, o a alguien, no desistía hasta lograrlo. Bueno, pues él sería la primera excepción. Aiolia de Leo no caería en las trampas de nadie, y mucho menos de alguien como Kanon.  
  
"Aiolia, hola." Saludó Shura, quien miraba televisión. "Supe que fuiste al gimnasio ¿Qué tal te pareció?"  
  
"…Raro." Dijo, casi sin pensar.  
  
"¿Qué dijiste?" preguntó Capricornio, pues no había alcanzado a escuchar lo que dijo su amigo por el ruido de la televisión.  
  
"No… nada." Lo mejor era no comentarle a nadie el incidente con Kanon en el gimnasio. No quería tener a medio santuario soltando risitas burlonas a sus espaldas. "No dije nada."  
  
.-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-.  
  
Shakka se encontraba en su habitación, específicamente, sobre su cama. Llevaba horas intentando meditar, y por más que trataba no parecía que fuera a lograrlo. Su mente le gritaba a voces que, en lugar de engañarse tratando de aclarar su mente con la meditación, se pusiera a resolver sus problemas amorosos, los cuales por cierto eran bastante complicados.  
  
Se sentía… perdido. Todos los sucesos previos le habían desubicado terriblemente. Había pasado de un maldito problema a otro. En verdad aún no lograba entender ni como terminó besando a Saga, y mucho menos comprendía el por qué. ¿Lo quería? ¿O simplemente se sentía atraído a él? No podía decir que lo amara, pues el sentimiento que tenía hacia Saga era completamente diferente al que Ikki le provocaba. Aunque se supone que todos los amores son de distinta manera, así que pues… ¡Cielos, que confusión! No. No iba a ponerse a pensar, por nada del mundo lo haría. Pues de ser así, seguramente lo único que obtendría sería un espantoso dolor de cabeza, acompañado de una enorme depresión.  
  
.-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-.  
  
NOTAS:  
  
Sin comentarios... 


	8. Sentimientos

Los personajes utilizados aquí no son de mi propiedad, así que antes de meterme a la cárcel piensen eso, además, Yo no gano nada por medio de esto, simplemente criticas.  
  
Gracias. Ahora si. ¡Lean, por favor!  
  
.-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-.  
  
Capitulo 8: Sentimientos.  
  
Milo ya había hecho todo un plan de actividades para aquel día. Pues a su manera de ver las cosas, unas vacaciones que se dignaran de serlo debían incluir un largo paseo por la ciudad. Solo algunos unieron a la idea del caballero del Escorpión: Shura, Camus, Death Mask, Afrodita, Dohko y Aldebaran. Aún faltaba preguntarle a Saga, Aiolia e Ikki. Y justamente en ese instante, el Fénix hizo su aparición en la Mansión Kido.  
  
"¡Ikki!" exclamó Milo, acercándose, entusiasmado. "Estoy organizando una salida a la ciudad ¿nos acompañas? La verdad sería conveniente que vinieras… no nos gustaría perdernos en la ciudad toda la tarde…"  
  
"Cielos, me encantaría ir, pero…" no estaba de humor para ser guía de turistas de los santos dorados, debía darle una excusa. "Pero más tarde iré a casa, con mi hermano Shun. Le prometí que comería con él esta tarde, además de acompañarlo a hacer unas compras. Lo lamento…"  
  
"Bueno, supongo que nada se puede hacer, entonces." Dijo, decepcionado. "Pero en todo caso de que ocurra algún cambio, solo dilo."  
  
"¡Seguro, gracias!" el Fénix dejó el recibidor, encaminándose a su habitación.  
  
Ya después de lograr escapar de la idea de Milo, Ikki entró en su cuarto. Continuaba pensando en lo que su hermano le hubo dicho. ¿Esperar, le había sugerido? Algo debía andar mal con la mente de Shun para pedirle semejante cosa a él. Pero eso de no darle importancia a los actos de Saga no le parecía tan absurdo… quizás si le demostraba al santo de Géminis que él no sentía nada por Shakka lograría que dejase de molestar. Sí, la próxima vez que Saga tratase de sacarle de sus cabales le daría a entender que ni en lo mínimo le importaba el caballero de Virgo.   
  
.-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-.  
  
Milo se dirigía a su habitación; necesitaba cambiarse para la salida de esa tarde. Y en su camino se topó con el santo de Acuario, quien se acercó al Escorpión.  
  
"¿Qué tal va tu reclutamiento?" se burló Camus, refiriéndose a las invitaciones hechas a los demás caballeros.  
  
"Igual… Bueno, ellos se lo pierden." Se cruzó de brazos. "Solo lamento que Ikki no nos acompañe… podría habernos mostrado algún lugar interesante de esta ciudad."  
  
"Estás encantado con él ¿verdad?" le reprochó Acuario, fulminándole con la mirada.  
  
"La verdad es que sí." Bromeó Milo. Pero a Camus, al parecer, no le cayó en gracia el comentario, y comenzó a avanzar, dejando al Escorpión detrás.  
  
"¡Era una broma!" dijo, persiguiendo al hombre. "Sabes que Ikki no me interesa en lo mínimo."  
  
"Pues eso no me pareció a mí" dijo Camus, secamente.  
  
El caballero del Escorpión se lanzó bruscamente hacia el hombre frente a él, acorralándole contra la puerta de una habitación.  
  
"¿Qué debo hacer para convencerte?" después de preguntar eso, le suspiro al oído, pues de sobra sabía que esto volvía loco al santo de Acuario. "Porque tengo algunas ideas que podrían hacerte cambiar de opinión."  
  
Finalmente el semblante de Camus se desvaneció, dando paso a una sonrisa bastante comprometedora. Milo no pudo resistir más a besarlo. Una vez más había logrado hacer de lado la fría postura de su amado. Y no iba a renunciar a su maquina de nieve personal por un simple affaire con un jovencito que era, aunque apuesto, inexperto en toda comparación.  
  
Justo cuando el beso comenzaba a ser más intenso, alguien aclarándose la garganta detrás de ambos los sorprendió. Los dos hombres buscaron al causante.  
  
"Disculpen que los interrumpa, pero…" comenzó Aiolia, bastante apenado. "Si no les molesta… ¿podrían dejarme entrar a mi habitación?"  
  
Fue entonces que Camus se dio cuenta de que se encontraban bloqueando la entrada de la habitación del caballero de Leo. Musitando una apenada disculpa, se quitó de la puerta en la que le había acorralado Milo. Trató de recobrar la compostura ante su compañero, en un intento para mantener un poco de su dignidad, pero no le servía de mucho esto, teniendo al caballero de Escorpión colgándole del cuello.  
  
"Aiolia, estoy organizando una salida esta tarde." Dijo Milo, despreocupadamente. "¿Estás interesado en acompañarnos?"  
  
"¿Va a ir Kanon?" preguntó el santo de Leo, dudoso.  
  
"La verdad él y yo no tenemos una muy buena relación, así que…" dijo Milo, meditando sus palabras. "La idea era que él no se enterase del asunto."  
  
"Cuenta conmigo para esta tarde." dijo, desapareciendo detrás la puerta de su habitación.  
  
Los dos hombres comenzaron a alejarse del lugar. Bueno, Camus comenzó alejarse del lugar con el otro caballero aún adherido a él.  
  
.-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-.  
  
Kanon entró a su habitación. Saga notó que su hermano tenía un humor del infierno, y… ¿que mejor que hacerle enfadar más?  
  
"Así que ahora la víctima es Aiolia." dijo Saga, sonriendo divertido. "¿Acaso ya te cansaste de la 'experiencia milenaria' de Dohko?"  
  
"¿Podrías por favor dejar de entrometerte en 'mis' asuntos?" espetó Kanon, molesto.  
  
"¿Por qué de tan mal genio?" se burló Géminis. "¿Es que Aiolia te está poniendo las cosas difíciles? Cuidado, tal vez estás perdiendo tu encanto, hermanito."  
  
"Cállate, idiota." Gruñó Kanon.  
  
"No deberías de hablarme así." Dijo Saga, acercándose. "Podría cambiar de opinión, y no decirte en donde va a estar Aiolia esta tarde… y mira que te conviene mucho saberlo…"  
  
"¿Qué…?" Maldición… ¡Odiaba cuando su hermano hacía eso! Ahora seguramente le pediría algún tipo de tarea imposible (o vergonzosa) para decirle aquella información sobre el caballero de Leo. "¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?" dijo, resignado.  
  
"Debes sacar al Fénix de la mansión toda la tarde." tomó asiento en la cama. "De hecho, quiero que saques de la mansión a todos los caballeros, exceptuando a Mu."  
  
"¡¿Qué?!" exclamó, sorprendido. "¡¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso?!"  
  
"Ese es 'tu' problema, hermanito."  
  
.-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-.  
  
Kanon comenzó su trabajo. Al parecer tenía suerte, pues Shura, Camus, Death Mask, Afrodita, Dohko, Aldebaran y Milo ya tenían planes para esa tarde. Y, por información del Escorpión, se enteró de que el Fénix pasaría el día con su hermano Shun. Ahora solo le faltaba sacar a Shakka de la casa. Vaya, el más difícil para el final… Fue directo a la habitación del santo de Virgo. Llamó a la puerta.  
  
Shakka escuchó el sonido de alguien afuera de su habitación, pero decidió no contestar.  
  
"¿Shakka?" dijo el hombre, tocando la puerta levemente. "Soy Kanon ¿puedo pasar?"  
  
¿Kanon? Era extraño que Kanon fuese a visitarle, especialmente a su habitación. ¿Qué querría? Hum… No pensaba quedarse con la duda.  
  
"Adelante, pasa." Respondió Shakka.  
  
"Hola." saludó Kanon, entrando al lugar. "Espero que no estés ocupado…"  
  
"No, no, claro que no." le indicó con el brazo que tomara asiento. "Terminé de meditar hace cierto rato." Lo cual era una mentira, ya que ni siquiera había logrado meditar un poco.  
  
"¿Y como está todo?" se acomodó junto al rubio.  
  
"Bien, bastante bien…" mintió Shakka, pareciendo muy poco convincente, pero a Kanon no le importó mucho. "¿Y tu?"  
  
"Excelente, excelente…" se hizo un silencio en la habitación. ¿Cómo rayos iba a convencer al santo de Virgo para salir, si era la persona más aburrida del universo? "Y… ¿tienes planes para esta tarde?"  
  
"¿Qué?" dijo Shakka, sorprendido.  
  
"Te pregunto que si tienes algún plan para esta tarde." Repitió Kanon. "No sé… salir por ahí…"  
  
Ay, no… ¡Kanon lo estaba invitando a salir! ¡Eso no podía estar pasándole a él! ¿Acaso lo había elegido como la víctima en turno? No, no, no, no… debía pensar rápido, decir lo que fuera para zafarse de la invitación, pero sin parecer grosero…  
  
"De hecho, si tengo cosas que hacer…" dijo, nervioso.  
  
"¿Y estarás ocupado la tarde entera?" inquirió Kanon, esperanzado. "¿Fuera de la mansión?"  
  
"Sí, voy a estar muy ocupado haciendo…" ¿qué clase de actividad podía ocuparte durante tantas horas? "Voy a ir a… ehh… bueno, no tiene caso que te aburra con mis cosas…"  
  
"¡Muy bien!" dijo Kanon, quien ya había llegado a la puerta de salida. "¡Eso era todo, muchas gracias!"  
  
Cerró la puerta, totalmente feliz, dejando al rubio completamente desconcertado.  
  
Ese debía ser su día de suerte ¡Incluso Shakka tenía cosas que hacer! Y él no había tenido que arreglar nada. Ahora iría a reclamar su paga.  
  
Llegó a su habitación, encontrando a su hermano cómodamente recostado en la cama.  
  
"Terminé."  
  
"¿Qué?" preguntó Saga, sorprendido de la rapidez con que Kanon hubo regresado.  
  
"Dije que ya terminé." respondió el menor de los hombres, cruzándose de brazos. "Todos los caballeros tienes planes para esta tarde, incluso Shakka."  
  
"¿Incluso Shakka?" No dudaba que su hermano se las arreglara para sacar a todos los caballeros de la Mansión Kido, pero convencer al rubio no era fácil, y mucho menos en tan poco tiempo.  
  
"Si me vas a hacer repetir las cosas dos veces, esto nos va a llevar toda la tarde, hermanito." Se quejó Kanon. "Si no me crees, ve a preguntárselo tu mismo. Pero ahora ¿qué es eso que Aiolia va a hacer esta tarde que tanto me conviene saber?"  
  
"Bien, creo que te lo has ganado." Dijo Saga, incorporándose en la cama. "Esta tarde, Aiolia irá en compañía de Milo, Camus, Death Mask, Afrodita, Dohko, Aldebaran y Shura de paseo en plan de turistas. Tengo entendido que lo primero que harán será visitar un famoso Spa que se encuentra en el centro de la ciudad."  
  
"¿Cómo se que eso es verdad?" preguntó Kanon, desconfiado. Ya otras veces su hermano le había jugado sucio, aunque siempre había logrado vengarse, creando un interminable círculo vicioso.  
  
"Porque Milo me lo dijo." Declaró el hombre en la cama. "Vino a invitarme justo después de que Aiolia le confirmó que los acompañaría."  
  
"¿Y cómo es que yo no me enteré?"  
  
"Porque Milo no quiere que vayas." Dijo Saga, con una sonrisa burlona. "Al parecer no le agrada mucho la idea de tener a un libertino como tu cerca de su querido Camus."  
  
"¡Ese maldito escorpión!" gruñó Kanon. "Pero la sorpresa que se llevará al verme cuando él y los demás lleguen al Spa."  
  
.-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-.  
  
Horas más tarde, la Mansión Kido se encontraba prácticamente vacía. Kanon había dejado el lugar mucho antes que los demás, para adelantarse. Así que ahora en la casa solo se encontraban Saga, Mu, Ikki, y Shakka, ya que Saori, como de costumbre, pasaba toda la tarde en las oficinas de sus empresas, gritándole a sus pobres empleados.  
  
Saga se encontraba planeando las cosas para encontrarse a solas con Mu. Le diría todo esta vez… ya era suficiente de estar aguantando aquella estúpida incertidumbre de si era o no correspondido por ese hombre. Necesitaba saberlo, y lo averiguaría ese mismo día.  
  
Salió de su habitación, decidido a llegar a la habitación del santo de Aries, pero en su camino se encontró con otra persona que, según el inepto de su hermano menor, no se encontraría en la Mansión: El Fénix.  
  
"¿Qué haces aquí, Fénix?" preguntó Saga, fastidiado. ¿Es qué ese idiota no iba a dejar de entrometerse en sus planes jamás? Bueno, al menos lo molestaría un rato. "Porque si buscas a Shakka, dudo que lo encuentres. Salió junto con los demás."  
  
Era el momento perfecto para poner en práctica la idea de su hermano menor. Le daría a entender al santo de Géminis que Shakka no le interesaba.  
  
"¿Y qué te hace pensar que busco a Shakka?" inquirió, haciéndose el desentendido.  
  
.-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-.  
  
Vaya… casi todos sus compañeros se marcharon, incluyendo a Kanon, por suerte. Al menos había logrado zafarse de aquella invitación a salir. Ya tenía suficientes cosas en que pensar como para aducir al hermano menor de Saga al asunto. Además, se decían muchas cosas sobre los hábitos de ese hombre. Shakka no solía juzgar a las personas por los comentarios que se hacen sobre ellas, pero de todas maneras prefería no arriesgarse a tratar de comprobar los rumores.  
  
Bueno, ahora tenía libertad de ir a donde quisiera en la Mansión Kido, sin correr el riesgo de ser molestado por el incesante ruido de los demás caballeros de oro. Iría al jardín. El día era cálido, y necesitaba distraerse al menos un poco. El encierro no le hacía bien, sino al contrario, le provocaba todo tipo de malestares insoportables.  
  
Salió de su recámara y comenzó a avanzar por uno de los pasillos. Se detuvo al escuchar voces. Tal vez serían algunos santos dorados que cambiaron de opinión, prefiriendo quedarse en la casa. Lo mejor era no acercarse. Ya se había dado la vuelta, cuando le pareció escuchar su nombre en una frase. Continuó hacia el lugar de donde provenían las voces… ¿quiénes estaban hablando? ¿Saga? ¿Ikki? Se aproximó a la pared más cercana a donde estaban los dos hombres, y se dispuso a escuchar.   
  
"¿Y qué te hace pensar que busco a Shakka?" escuchó decir al Fénix.  
  
"¡Por favor! Sé muy bien que te mueres por Shakka." Respondió Saga.  
  
Una vez más estaban discutiendo esos dos. ¿Acaso iba a tener que intervenir? Probablemente sí, o terminarían haciendo una nueva Guerra Santa en medio de la casa.  
  
"¿Y cómo sabes eso?" continuó Ikki, hablando con toda tranquilidad.  
  
"Alguien me lo dijo."  
  
"Déjame adivinar… ¡Afrodita!"  
  
"No trates de hacerte el listo conmigo, Ikki." Advirtió el santo de Géminis. "Conozco los sentimientos que tienes hacia Shakka."  
  
¿De qué demonios estaba hablando Saga? ¿Cómo que Ikki tenía sentimientos hacia él? ¡No era posible! Él mismo le escuchó a Ikki decir a Shun que no le amaba. ¿Es que había estado en un error?  
  
"No se a que sentimientos te refieres, porque a mi ese hombre no me provoca nada." Se cruzó de brazos. "Ni amor, ni odio, ni nada. Podría decirse que me es total y completamente indiferente."  
  
El guardián del Tercer Templo se quedó en silencio. Las palabras de Ikki parecían bastante sinceras… ¡Pero no podía haberse equivocado! ¡Porque entonces todo el problema en que se había creado con respecto a Shakka fue en vano!  
  
"¡Por favor, Saga! ¿De verdad creíste que estaba interesado en el rubio insípido?" El Fénix soltó una carcajada al ver el rostro confuso de Géminis. "¡Dioses! ¡Si lo creíste! Shakka en verdad está muy bien, debo aceptar que es bastante atractivo y que no estaría nada mal para divertirnos un rato…" comenzó a avanzar, pasando de largo junto a Saga. "Pero de eso a yo poder amarlo… Lo dudo, y mucho."  
  
Shakka pudo escuchar los pasos de Ikki, alejándose. Ahora conocía los verdaderos sentimientos del Fénix hacia él, provenientes de sus propios labios: una simple atracción física. Eso era todo lo que él significaba para aquel hombre a quien tanto amaba… una posible noche de placer… Bien, pues no le daría el gusto. Y él que por un momento pensó en que se había equivocado, que quizás Ikki le correspondía…  
  
Se sentía infeliz, destrozado… pero más que todo, enfadado. Aquel hombre era un maldito. ¿Cómo podía expresarse de una manera tan rastrera, y pensar en los demás como simples juguetes para su íntima diversión?  
  
Necesitaba sacar de su interior toda esa furia que estaba sintiendo, en algo, o en alguien. ¿Y quién mejor para ayudarle a relevarse que Saga? Después de todo ¿por qué no? El santo de Géminis era atractivo, y nada podía perder. Ya no le importaba nada. Salió al encuentro de Saga, quien aún se encontraba en el pasillo.  
  
"¿Shakka, qué…?" antes de poder terminar la pregunta, los brazos del rubio lo tomaron de los hombros, llevándole a la primera habitación que encontró. "¿Shakka…?"  
  
"Shhh." lo silenció, pasando sus labios por el cuello del santo de Géminis, conforme le desabrochaba la camisa. "No digas nada."  
  
.-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-..-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-. .-´¨`-.  
  
NOTAS:  
  
Bien, bien… ¡Capitulo 8 terminado!  
  
No hay mucho que decir… solo me queda agradecerles por seguir leyendo esto ^-^  
  
¡Bueno, eso es todo por ahora!  
  
¡Bikes! 


	9. Odio

Capitulo 9: Odio.  
  
"¡¿Tu que haces aquí?!" exclamó Milo, totalmente atónito. ¡Se suponía que Kanon no sabía nada de la salida de aquella tarde al Spa! ¡¿Cómo demonios podía estar ahí?!  
  
"¡Lo mismo les pregunto! Yo simplemente vine a relajarme un rato a este lugar, ya que Seiya me lo recomendó." Mintió Kanon.   
  
Era un experto para eso, al punto de incluso hacer dudar a los más perceptivos. "Jamás hubiese esperado encontrarlos aqu"  
  
Kanon y algunos de los caballeros comenzaron a dispersarse por el lugar. Y Camus se dio a la tarea de tranquilizar a Milo, pues parecía estar a punto de ir tras del hermano menor de Saga a pedirle más respuestas.  
  
"Las coincidencias pasan, Milo…" dijo Camus, tratando de justificar la presencia de Kanon.  
  
"¡No lo defiendas!" se quejó el santo de Escorpión, cruzándose de brazos. "¡Seguramente vino para arruinarme el día, Camus!"  
  
"La verdad no creo que tu seas la razón por la que vino…" dijo el caballero de Acuario, recordando la cara de preocupación que se dibujó en Aiolia al ver a Kanon allá. "Pero en caso de que así fuese… ¿Piensas darle el gusto de que te fastidie el día? Porque eso es lo que estás haciendo."  
  
"No…" murmuró Milo, desviando la mirada. Odiaba que Camus siempre tuviera la razón.  
  
"Entonces quita esa cara." Puso una mano sobre la mejilla de Milo, girándole el rostro hacia el suyo. "A mi no me encantan estos lugares, y muy bien lo sabes, pero vine porque tu me lo pediste, ya que si tu te diviertes yo también lo hago."  
  
"Camus…" sintió los suaves labios del santo de Acuario tomar los suyos con delicadeza. Le encantaba aquella manera tan dulce en que Camus lo besaba. Despacio… con ternura…  
  
"Así que vamos a divertirnos ¿entendido?" Milo asintió, sonriendo. "Anda, debemos cambiarnos. Ah, por cierto, Aiolia quiere sus sandalias de regreso."  
  
"¡Que se olvide de ellas!" se burló el Escorpión. "Mira que lucen mucho mejor en mis pies."  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
"Shhh." lo silenció, pasando sus labios por el cuello del santo de Géminis, conforme le desabrochaba la camisa. "No digas nada."  
  
"¿Qué estas haciendo?" preguntó Saga, demasiado turbado por las acciones del rubio como para hacer algo más. No recibió respuesta, y para entonces ya su camisa estaba en el suelo.  
  
La forma en que se encontraba Saga le pareció incitante al santo de Virgo, y de nuevo aquel templado sentimiento le abrazó. ¿Era amor? No lo parecía… ¿podría convertirse en amor? No le importaba. Una vez más dejaría su racionalidad a un lado, cediéndole el control al deseo. Anhelaba sentirse necesitado por alguien, correspondido…  
  
Saga se sorprendió por la manera en que Shakka le miraba. Le estaba suplicando que se lo llevara a la cama. ¿Qué debía hacer? Él no correspondía los sentimientos de su amigo, por lo que no sería justo continuar con aquello. Y ¿por qué tan repentino cambio en Shakka? ¿No sería que…?  
  
"¿Acaso me escuchaste discutir con Ikki?" alejó de su pecho al rubio con suavidad, pero antes de poder continuar hablando, los brazos del santo de Virgo le tomaron por los hombros, azotándole violentamente contra la pared. "Shakka, por favor…"  
  
"Te dije que no dijeras nada."  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
"Uhh... esto se siente bien…" Gimió Afrodita, totalmente extasiado. "Un poco más abajo… Ahh…"  
  
"Veo que lo estás disfrutando." Dijo la divertida voz de Death Mask a un lado suyo. "Te dije que era una buena idea tomar estos masajes."  
  
Los dos hombres se encontraban recostados boca abajo en las mesas de masaje, con nada más que una simple toalla. Sobre sus fuertes espaldas se encontraban paradas dos masajistas, proporcionándoles una de las más avanzadas técnicas de relajación, pero los dos caballeros no parecían estar afectados por el peso de las chicas.  
  
"Lastima que los otros no quisieron acompañarnos." Dijo Afrodita, incitando a otra de las masajistas a subir a su espalda.  
  
"Ya los conoces, probablemente se encuentren encerrados en sus habitaciones, aburriéndose." respondió Death Mask.  
  
A unos cuantos metros de ahí se encontraba Kanon, observando al caballero de Leo, relajándose dentro de un jacuzzi. Ese hombre se le había resistido más que ningún otro, y solo por eso lo deseaba más… aunque ¿en verdad era por eso? ¿lo deseaba tanto por el reto que implicaba… o había algo más? ¡Que tonterías estaba pensando! En vez de estar ahí parado como tonto imaginando absurdos debía tomar partido en el juego.  
  
Comenzó a avanzar hacia Aiolia con suma cautela. Pero antes de que pudiese llegar a su compañero, Leo dejó el hidromasaje. Bueno, no era gran problema. Todo lo que necesitaba hacer era seguirle.  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
Ya no pudo resistirse más a la actitud de Shakka. La manera en que lo besaba, en que lo tocaba… estaba llena de pasión, de lujuria… pero nada más. Ahí fue cuando lo descubrió. El santo de Virgo no lo amaba. Si ninguno de los dos sentía nada por el otro, no había problema alguno en que sucediera algo entre ellos ¿cierto? ¿Por qué no darle a Shakka lo que tanto deseaba?  
  
Con base en esa idea, el caballero de Géminis se abalanzó sobre el rubio de ojos azules, despojándolo con violencia de toda la ropa que encontraba a su paso. No tendría más recatos ahora que sabía la manera de pensar de Shakka. ¿Deseaba desquitarse del Fénix? Bien, él no tenía inconveniente en ayudarle. De hecho, esa era la idea desde el principio.  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
Vio entrar a Aiolia al área de los vestidores. Era extraño… ¿acaso ya se iba? Porque si no era por eso… ¿por qué querría cambiarse? Jaja, la verdad, no le importaba mucho. Quizás podría encontrarlo solo ahí… ¡Hey, esa no era una mala idea! Sino que en verdad era una muy buena… y la llevaría acabo.  
  
Al entrar, se encontró con varios cubículos. ¿Cómo saber cuál era el correcto? Se inclinó un poco, para ver los pies de las personas que se encontraban dentro. Y… ¡Excelente! ¡Las sandalias de Aiolia! Dado que no podía abrir la puerta desde donde se encontraba, llamó levemente. En cuanto el apuesto santo de Leo abriera la puerta, estaría en sus manos.  
  
Dentro del vestidor, Milo escuchó que alguien tocaba en su puerta. Seguramente Camus… una gran idea pasó por su mente… después de todo ¿no había sido Camus quien prácticamente le ordenó divertirse? Despojándose de la poca ropa que llevaba puesta, abrió la puerta, escondiéndose detrás.  
  
Kanon vio la puerta abrirse, y entró al instante. Los brazos de alguien lo recibieron por la espalda. Al parecer, Aiolia finalmente se había rendido. Creyéndose victorioso, se dio la vuelta, sonriendo sensualmente.  
  
Milo se detuvo en seco. Pasó por varios estados en cuestión de segundos: sorpresa, vergüenza, ira.  
  
"¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!" gritó ruidosamente el Escorpión, cubriéndose con lo primero que encontró. "¡¿Qué pretendías?!"  
  
Camus y Aiolia, quienes se encontraban entre los últimos cubículos, salieron de prisa al escuchar el grito. Los dos caballeros tuvieron que detener a Milo, pues parecía a punto de utilizar su Scarlet Needle en Kanon.  
  
"¿Qué es lo que pasó esta vez?" preguntó Camus, irritado.  
  
"Pasa que este idiota me engañó para que lo dejara entrar al vestidor." Dijo Milo, apuntando al hombre frente a él, acusadoramente. Inmediatamente, la mirada de Camus se fue sobre el hermano menor de Saga.  
  
"¡No!" se defendió Kanon. "¡Fue… fue un error! ¡Una confusión!"  
  
"¡Por eso no quería que vinieras!" interrumpió Milo. "¡Estaba seguro de que tu presencia no podía causar más que problemas!   
  
¡Siempre ha sido así! No eres más que un pervertido. Sabía que no podías pasar un día sin tratar de agregar un nombre más a tu larga lista negra." Camus vio el asunto demasiado mal, y decidió sacar al Escorpión de ahí, antes de que dijera o hiciese algo grave. "Y yo sé por qué no te agrado. Me envidias porque yo tengo a alguien que me quiere a mi lado. Y eso es algo que tu nunca podrás conseguir ¿sabes por qué? ¡Por que eres una basura de persona!"  
  
Finalmente Camus y Milo salieron del lugar, dejando a Aiolia y Kanon ahí. Este último aún reflexionaba las palabras del Escorpión. Todo aquello que le dijo era horrible, pero era verdad. Durante los últimos años había pasado por más camas de las que podía recordar buscando una sola cosa: encontrar a alguien que le amara… despertar por la mañana al lado de esa persona… no solo y abandonado como siempre solía ocurrir. ¿Milo tenía razón? ¿Nadie lo amaba por qué él no valía la pena para eso? No necesitaba más pruebas, los hechos hasta entonces lo decían todo…  
  
"Una basura de persona…" murmuró el hombre, bajando la cabeza y cerrando las manos en puños.  
  
"Kanon… ¿estás bien?" Aiolia se acercó, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su compañero, pero este se zafó bruscamente.  
  
"Déjame en paz." Comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida. "No necesito tu lástima."  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
Las caricias de Saga le parecieron a Shakka más ardientes de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado, pero en verdad quien estaba ardiendo por dentro era él, la furia y el deseo de venganza le estaban consumiendo el alma. Con sus labios recorrió el pecho del caballero de Géminis, comenzando a bajar lentamente. Pudo oír una palabra salir de la boca de Saga… estaba repitiendo un nombre… pero no era el suyo… sin dejar de tocarle, trató de escuchar con atención… estaba llamando a…  
  
"¡¿Mu?!" repitió Shakka, molesto. "¡¿Estas pensando en Mu?!"  
  
Saga quedó perplejo ante Shakka. ¿Cómo diablos era que él mismo se había delatado de tal manera?  
  
El caballero de Virgo se incorporó de inmediato; Cientos de pequeños detalles cobraron sentido dentro de su cabeza en cuestión de segundos. Como Saga siempre se quedaba sin habla frente al santo de Aries… aquellas miradas de soslayo… incluso, aquel tono de voz tan tierno que Géminis le había dedicado días antes era el mismo que utilizaba cuando se dirigía a Mu. La ira se apoderó de todo su ser. Deseaba matar a Saga más que nada en el mundo. Era un maldito que había estado jugando con sus sentimientos.  
  
"¡Para ti también soy solo un juguete!" dijo, asestando un puñetazo al rostro de Saga. "¿Verdad?" otro golpe más se estrelló contra Géminis. "¡¿Verdad?!" no estuvo seguro de cómo, pero sus manos terminaron aprisionando el cuello de su compañero con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
La puerta de la habitación se abrió con violencia, dando paso al caballero de Aries. La preocupación era visible en sus delicadas facciones.  
  
"¿Qué es lo que…?" se quedó mudo al ver la escena: los dos hombres a medio vestir, y Shakka apretando el cuello de Saga.  
  
El rubio finalmente soltó al caballero de Géminis, tomó su camisa, y sin decir una sola palabra, salió corriendo de la habitación. Al instante, Mu fue hacia Saga, para ver como se encontraba.  
  
Odiaba a Saga. Odiaba a Ikki. Odiaba a todo el que se le pusiera enfrente. No podía estar más en aquella estúpida mansión, donde al parecer todos lo consideraban un atractivo pasatiempo nocturno. Bajó las escaleras aprisa, y salió del lugar azotando la puerta.  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
"¡Nos vamos!" exclamó Milo, atrayendo la atención de todos los demás caballeros. Dicho esto, se encaminó a la camioneta en que llegaron al Spa.  
  
Por la actitud del Escorpión, y el rostro de preocupación de Camus, lo mejor era no discutir e irse de inmediato. En cuestión de pocos minutos se encontraron ya todos en la camioneta, listos para irse.  
  
"¿No vamos a esperar a Kanon y Aiolia?" se aventuró Death Mask a preguntar.  
  
La mirada de Milo lo fulminó, y Death Mask casi podía ver venir algún tipo de ataque, más no fue así. El Escorpión se limitó a girar la vista al frente, y arrancar el auto.  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
Ikki, quien estaba en la cocina, pudo escuchar el sonido de una puerta cerrándose con violencia. ¿Quién sería? Pensó que probablemente fuese Saga.  
  
"Sí, seguramente fue él." Se dijo a sí mismo, feliz por haber molestado tanto a Géminis, al punto de hacerlo salir de la casa.  
  
Nunca hubiera imaginado que era su amado Shakka quien estaba saliendo.   
  
El caballero de Virgo se puso la camisa sin siquiera abrochar los botones, y comenzó a correr por la calle. No sabía a donde se dirigía, y realmente no le importaba ni deseaba saberlo. Dio vuelta en una esquina, cerca de la Mansión.  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
Nadie se atrevía a pronunciar palabra en la camioneta conducida por Milo. Era bien conocido el temperamento de este, al igual que sus violentas reacciones. Empero, Afrodita, movido por la curiosidad, decidió preguntar.  
  
"Discul…" la camioneta dio una vuelta brusca, casi haciéndole caer sobre Aldebaran. "Disculpa, Milo…" los demás caballeros lo miraron, a la expectativa de lo que iba a ocurrir. "¿Por qué nos fuimos sin esperar a Kanon y Aiolia? ¿Ocurrió algo malo?"  
  
Milo miró a Afrodita, y a este le pareció que estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios.  
  
"¡¿Quieres saber que pasó?!" dijo, subiendo demasiado la voz. "¡Pues el muy pervertido trató de…!"  
  
"¡Milo!" gritó Camus, señalando hacia el frente.  
  
Al volverse al frente se encontró con la figura de Shakka a unos escasos metros, y por más que trató de esquivarlo, era demasiado tarde. La camioneta golpeó el delicado cuerpo de Shakka con toda su fuerza.  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
Fin.  
  
Claro que no xD  
  
Bueno, bueno, primero que todo... sorry por tardar TANTO tiempo en subir el capitulo 9 U  
  
Pero es que estoy al 100x1 con tanta cosa, pero bueno, eso no viene al caso... el punto es que me llegó un mail de Varda recordandome que ya no fuera holgazana y me pusiera a trabajar xD  
  
Y mira que si me sirvió el recordatorio!  
  
Ok... el capitulo no es lo que yo esperaba, pero hice lo mejor que pude, y trataré de hacer tiempo para el capitulo 10 -  
  
Por favor, si pueden dejar reviews, se los agradezco mucho!!!  
  
Creo que eso es todo...  
  
Hasta pronto, y gracias por esperar! 


	10. El hospital

Los personajes utilizados aquí no son de mi propiedad, asi que antes de meterme a la cárcel piensen eso, además, Yo no gano nada por medio de esto, simplemente criticas.  
  
Gracias. Ahora si. ¡Lean, por favor!  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
Capitulo 10: El hospital.  
  
Camus bajó de la camioneta, corriendo hacia el cuerpo inconsciente de Shakka. Milo aún continuaba dentro, aferrado al volante, y con la vista fija en la escena frente a él. Los demás caballeros se acercaron para ofrecer su ayuda.  
  
"No debemos moverlo." Dijo Camus, deteniendo a Shura, quien había tratado de tocar a Shakka. "Lo mejor será llamar a una ambulancia."  
  
De inmediato, Afrodita sacó su celular, y llamó a Emergencias. Entre Aldebaran y Camus lograron separar a Milo del volante de la camioneta.  
  
"Yo… yo no lo vi." Dijo el Escorpión. "¡Saben que yo nunca le haría daño a Shakka intencionalmente!"  
  
"Lo sabemos, Milo." Dijo Camus, abrazándolo. "Debes tranquilizarte. Una ambulancia viene en camino, nada malo le ocurrirá a Shakka."  
  
El sonido de la sirena de una ambulancia aproximándose atrajo la atención de todos los vecinos, así que los curiosos no se hicieron esperar.  
  
Shakka fue atendido por los paramédicos, quienes no parecían tener un muy buen semblante sobre la situación. Actuaron con rapidez, y en cuestión de instantes, el cuerpo del caballero de Virgo se encontraba dentro de la ambulancia.  
  
"¿Cómo se encuentra Shakka?" preguntó Dohko a uno de los paramédicos.  
  
"Yo no podría hacer un diagnóstico correcto…" dijo el hombre, subiendo a la ambulancia. "Cuando sea ingresado al hospital alguien podrá darle información concreta."  
  
En cuanto el vehículo se marchó, los caballeros lo siguieron, pero esta vez el conductor era Aldebarán.  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
"¿Qué ocurrió?" preguntó Mu, acercándose a Saga, pero este no le respondió. Se encontraba aún demasiado aturdido por la inesperada reacción del caballero de Virgo.  
  
Demasiadas cosas comenzaron a recorrer su mente, y entre todas esas se preguntaba cómo diablos podía haber sido tan idiota como para nombrar a Mu en aquel momento. Posiblemente ofendió gravemente a Shakka, pero jamás hubiera imaginado que el rubio tratara de matarlo, porque justamente eso trataba de hacer, y quizás lo hubiese logrado de no ser porque Mu intervenía. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué explicación le iba a dar a Mu sobre el incidente? A él no podía mentirle, y bien sabía que el simple hecho de intentarlo sería inútil.  
  
"Saga ¿estás bien?" el caballero de Aries podía ver a Saga toser secamente, tratando de recuperar el oxigeno. Se acercó a su compañero, no muy seguro de cómo ayudar.  
  
Pero decirle la verdad sería demasiado… crudo. Debía encontrar la manera de hacerle entender que su intención nunca fue la de jugar con Shakka… aunque sin embargo, lo hizo…  
  
"¿Te sientes bien?" comenzaba a preocuparse. ¿Por qué no le respondía? "¿Necesitas algo?"  
  
El caballero de Géminis se limitó a observar el rostro del hombre frente a él. ¿Qué hacer? No deseaba arriesgarse a perder la poca confianza que había obtenido con Mu, no lo soportaría… ¡Dioses! ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle todo aquello justamente a él? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esa clase de castigo?  
  
"¿Saga…?" se sentó a un lado de él, bastante nervioso por la extraña manera en que le miraba. Aunque le tranquilizaba un poco el hecho de que la agitada respiración de su amigo finalmente se hubo regularizado. Acercó su mano al rostro de Saga, moviéndola lentamente frente a sus ojos, tratando de comprobar si este le veía.  
  
Con una de sus manos, Saga aprisionó la de Mu, halándola hacia él, acercando así el cuerpo del caballero de Aries. Si Mu iba a rechazarlo por su antigua actitud, primero iba a cumplir uno de sus más profundos deseos: probar aquellos cremosos labios. Utilizando la mano que tenía libre, abrazó la cintura del otro caballero; no pensaba dejarlo ir. Sin darle tiempo a Mu para tener cualquier tipo de reacción, Saga se posesionó de sus labios. No sintió ningún tipo de resistencia, pero tampoco algún signo de aceptación.  
  
¡Cielos! ¡Saga le estaba besando! ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué…? ¡No tenía idea! Por un momento dudó que aquello estuviera ocurriendo… que fuera otro de tantos sueños, producto de sus sentimientos reprimidos… aunque… todo parecía real, se sentía real… se sentía… maravilloso. Verdad o no, decidió corresponder aquel gesto tan hermoso. Si era un sueño, lo disfrutaría; si era realidad, sería el hombre más feliz del universo…  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
El teléfono de la cocina comenzó a sonar, y el Fénix contestó, bastante tranquilo, mientras metía al microondas algo de comida congelada.  
  
"¿Ikki? Habla Death Mask…" Dijo la voz en el teléfono. "Te llamo desde el hospital…"  
  
"¿Hospital?" preguntó Ikki, asombrado. "¿Acaso tuvieron algún tipo de accidente?"  
  
"Sí, bueno… atropellamos a Shakka…"  
  
"¡¿Qué?!" exclamó el Fénix, asustado. "¿¿Cómo?? ¿¿Está bien?? ¿¿No le ocurrió nada??"  
  
"En realidad no lo sé… apenas llegué, y decidí llamar." Respondió el caballero de Cáncer. "Supongo que deben estar revisándolo o algo así, pero dudo que tenga algún tipo de daño grave. Recuerda que estamos hablando del gran Shakka de Virgo…"  
  
"De todas maneras, dime la dirección y estoy allá en un instante."  
  
Al escuchar la preocupación en la voz de Ikki, Death Mask se apresuró a indicarle como llegar al hospital.  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
Mientras tanto, en la habitación 369…  
  
"Es increíble que este joven no tenga ningún tipo de fractura…" dijo uno de los doctores del hospital, mientras observaba atónito el cuerpo de Shakka, quien se encontraba inconsciente. "El impacto del golpe podría haber matado a cualquier otro…"  
  
"¿Piensa darle de alta, doctor?" preguntó una joven enfermera. "Si no presenta daños, lo mejor sería dejarlo ir. Este lugar es pequeño, y hay muchos otros pacientes esperando por una cama libre…"  
  
"No. Se quedará." Respondió el doctor con seriedad. "Aún no determinamos si no presenta heridas internas… no podemos confiarnos…"  
  
"¿Entonces que haremos con él?" preguntó la mujer, observando el cuerpo del rubio con fastidio. Para ella, la presencia del caballero de Virgo en el hospital solo significaba una cosa: más trabajo.  
  
"La hoja de indicaciones está ahí, señorita Yuko." Dijo el doctor, señalando una hoja blanca adherida a la pared junto a la cama de Shakka. "Recójala junto con la de los demás pacientes de esta planta y aplíqueles los medicamentos indicados. Yo iré a hablar con las personas que trajeron a este joven."  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
Vio salir a Kanon del Spa, totalmente molesto, incluso al punto de casi golpear a las personas que se atravesaban en su camino. Eso no estaba bien. Alguien con la fuerza y temperamento de Kanon era un peligro, así que Aiolia decidió ir tras de él. Le siguió durante largo rato, hasta que le vio dar vuelta en una esquina, avanzó hacia allá, pero al dar vuelta, el caballero de Leo se encontró mirando frente a frente a Kanon.  
  
"¿Qué quieres, Aiolia?" preguntó Kanon, fríamente. "¿Por qué demonios has estado siguiéndome?"  
  
"Yo, pues…" la verdad no estaba muy seguro de para que le siguió, ya que ni él mismo creía la excusa de perseguirlo por seguridad de los demás; Kanon podía ser impulsivo, pero no era capaz de hacer algún daño a personas inocentes, no ahora…  
  
"¿Viniste a burlarte de mí?" espetó Kanon. "¿A repetirme lo que Milo me dijo? ¿Qué no soy nada y que a nadie le importo?"  
  
"No, Kanon…" Aiolia podía ver en los ojos del hombre frente a él se que se encontraba herido. Nunca creyó que las palabras de alguien pudieran afectarle tanto a él; siempre le pareció una persona despreocupada por lo que los demás pensaran… pero que diferente se mostraba ahora. Aquel semblante de cinismo se esfumó, dejando en reemplazo a un Kanon muy distinto. "No debes hacer caso a lo que Milo te dijo, él no sabía lo que…" un golpe en su estómago por parte del hermano menor de Saga lo silenció.  
  
"Creo que ya te lo dije antes… No quiero tu lástima." comenzó a alejarse, dejando atrás al caballero de Leo. "Quiero… algo totalmente distinto…" murmuró esas últimas palabras, con lagrimas en los ojos, y la vista clavada en el suelo.  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
En el hospital, los caballeros vieron a un hombre de bata blanca acercarse hacia ellos. Les preguntó si ellos eran quienes trajeron a Shakka al hospital.  
  
"¿Cómo se encuentra?" preguntó Afrodita, preocupado.  
  
"Bien, aparentemente…" dijo el doctor. "Hasta ahora no hemos detectado ningún daño en su amigo, pero en verdad preferiría dejarlo aquí un poco más… Nunca está de más hacer unos cuantos exámenes para asegurar que todo se encuentra en correcto orden."  
  
"¿Podemos verlo?" preguntó Milo. En verdad quería disculparse con su amigo por lo que le hizo.  
  
"Para eso necesitan conseguir un pase en recepción, así que les pido que vayan a solicitarlo… Además, su amigo se encuentra inconsciente todavía." El localizador del hombre comenzó a sonar. "Debo irme, si me necesitan díganselo a cualquiera de las enfermeras, ellas me lo harán saber."  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
Y hablando de enfermeras, la señorita Yuko había terminado de recoger las hojas de indicaciones de los pacientes en el piso señalado. Después, se dirigió al Cérdix (el lugar donde se guardan medicamentos, sueros, farmacéuticos y demás utensilios de laboratorio) ubicado en el sótano del hospital. Poco le importaba hacer esperar a la vieja señora Yoritomo por sus tranquilizantes, o a al pequeño Suteki por las pastillas para el dolor de una de sus piernas fracturadas. Lo más importante para la holgazana señorita Yuko era tratar de conquistar a Sei, el apuesto joven encargado de colocar en el lugar indicado y correcto todo en el Cérdix.  
  
"¿Qué es lo que necesita, señorita Yuko?" preguntó Sei, amablemente.  
  
"¿Te digo lo que yo necesito o lo que me pidieron llevar a los pacientes?" preguntó sensualmente. El chico se sonrojó por el comentario, pero más aún porque no estaba interesado en esa chica, de hecho, en ninguna chica…  
  
"Lo que le debe llevar a los pacientes, por favor." Pidió, sonriendo nervioso.  
  
"Fybogel para el 362, Andatol para el 363, Metimyd con Neomicina para el 364…" continuó citando los nombres de algunos más fármacos y antibióticos de los cuales no tenía idea fueran sus efectos ¿para qué saberlo? Ella solo debía administrarlos. "Un suero vitamínico para el 369, y anestesia para el tipo que se operó en el 370."  
  
"Muy bien." Dijo el muchacho, colocando todo en manos de la chica. "Creo que está todo."  
  
"Oye, Sei…" comenzó la enfermera, poniendo los medicamentos en el compartimiento indicado para cada paciente. "Yo me preguntaba si… bueno, te lo diré de una vez… yo…"  
  
"¡Hola, Sei…!" interrumpió uno de los más jóvenes y bien parecidos jefes de residentes en todo el hospital. "Oh, disculpa, no sabía que estabas ocupado." Agregó con una mirada de más burla que complicidad.  
  
"No, la señorita Yuko ya estaba marchándose." Respondió Sei, divertido por las ocurrencias de su novio. "Debe ir a entregar todo eso a sus queridos enfermos ¿verdad?" miró a la chica, sonriendo.  
  
"¿Qué…? Ah, si…" la mujer comenzó a introducir los medicamentos apresuradamente, sin importarle si equivocaba el lugar correspondiente. Lo único que pasaba en ese momento por su mente era el hecho de que un jefe de residentes podría estarla tomando por desobligada (lo cual era cierto) y pusiera una queja, y un comentario así, proveniente de alguien con un rango tan importante es sinónimo de despido seguro. "Con permiso, Doctor. Nos vemos, Sei…" salió del lugar, manteniendo la mirada en Sei hasta que se perdió de vista.  
  
"Le gustas." Dijo el mayor de los dos hombres, divertido por el magnetismo involuntario del joven hacia las mujeres. "Que no me entere yo que tienes reuniones privadas aquí abajo con las enfermeras, jovencito. Con las mías debería bastarte."  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
El Fénix atravesó varios pasillos del hospital, buscando desesperado a alguien que le proporcionara información sobre el santo de Virgo. Hasta que finalmente se topó con Shura, quien estaba tomando una taza de café en la sala de espera en compañía de algunos de sus compañeros. Vio a Ikki acercarse, y decidió levantarse.  
  
"¿Cómo está Shakka?" preguntó, impaciente. "¿Le ocurrió algo? ¿Está herido?"  
  
"Está bien, Ikki." Dijo, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del Fénix, en un intento por tranquilizarle. "Los doctores dicen que no parece haber sufrido daños."  
  
"¿Puedo verlo?" Shura negó con la cabeza.  
  
"En este momento Dohko y Aldebarán están arreglando algo de un pase de visitas. Debemos esperar."  
  
No muy conforme por la respuesta, tomó asiento con los demás caballeros. Le sorprendió no ver cerca a Aiolia, y también el rostro apesarado del siempre alegre Milo. Bueno, en ese momento lo más importante era que Shakka se encontraba bien. Era lógico, tratándose del hombre más cercano a un dios… pero de todas maneras, al recibir la noticia del incidente por palabras de Death Mask, se había preocupado como nunca en su vida. Si algo le ocurriese a Shakka no podría soportarlo, en especial el hecho de no poder confesarle sus sentimientos. Esto había puesto las cosas en perspectiva para él. No le importaba si debía utilizar la violencia, de una manera u otra el caballero de Virgo lo escucharía esta vez. Si lo rechazaba, al menos habría sincerado sus sentimientos a él.  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
"Queridos enfermos, si claro…" se quejaba la enfermera, entrando a la habitación de Shakka. Tomó una ampolleta (uno de esos frasquitos con medicina adentro) y absorbió con la punta de la jeringa el liquido que contenía. No se preocupó en comprobar si era el suero vitamínico que señalaba la hoja de indicaciones, y no lo era. En su prisa por parecer eficiente ante el jefe de residentes en el Cérdix, había malcolocado los últimos medicamentos. Lo que estaba insertando en las venas del caballero de Virgo no era un simple suero que le ayudase a recuperarse, sino los potentes anestésicos recetados al señor Kenzo después de una dolorosa operación. "Si se encuentra bien deberían sacarlo de aquí." Se quejó, observando el cuerpo de Shakka. "Luce muy extraño… si no fuera porque el doctor se refirió a él como 'este joven' lo confundiría con una mujer. Con el cabello tan largo, y los rasgos dan delicados…"  
  
Por un momento la idea de comprobar si se trababa en verdad de un hombre cruzó su mente, pero antes de que pudiera intentar algo la puerta se abrió, dando paso al Fénix. Finalmente, gracias a negociaciones no muy confiables por parte de Dohko, había conseguido el pase de visitas bastante rápido.  
  
"¿Piensa quedarse mucho tiempo?" preguntó la enfermera, irritada. Ikki asintió, sin notar el tono de voz de la mujer. "Entonces le aplicaré otra dosis, para no venir a molestar más tarde." Una segunda aguja irrumpió en las delgadas venas del rubio, haciendo correr más anestesia por su sistema.  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
NOTAS:  
  
Sí, es un capitulo muy tranquilo, lo sé… pero bueno, nada más puedo hacer por él.  
  
Todos los nombres de medicamentos que menciono son reales, pero de algunos no tengo idea para que se utilizan. La mayor parte de la información al respecto a la manera en que ocurren las cosas en los hospitales lo supo por mi mama (es anestesista en un hospital) y le agradezco mucho por su ayuda.  
  
Muchas gracias por los reviews. Yo también estoy muy feliz de estar de regreso, y les agradezco que aun tomaran en cuenta mi fic después de tantos milenios de espera ˆˆ  
  
Prometo que mis próximos capítulos no tardarán tanto, ya que voy a estar de vacaciones! Si!  
  
¿Que más? Cumplí años el pasado 09 de junio, jaja xD  
  
Se aprecia mucho el apoyo me han dado, en serio. Y espero no decepcionarlas con el final del fic (que no creo que falte mucho…)  
  
Ya saben, cualquier cosa que no les gustó, o que les gustaría que ocurriera, ahí están los reviews. También para sus lindos comentarios, claro ˆˆ  
  
Bueno, eso es todo. Un beso, y gracias de nuevo. 


	11. Te amo

Los personajes utilizados aquí no son de mi propiedad, asi que antes de meterme a la cárcel piensen eso, además, Yo no gano nada por medio de esto, simplemente criticas.  
  
Gracias. Ahora si. ¡Lean, por favor!  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
Capitulo 11: Te amo.  
  
Observó el cuerpo del santo de Virgo. Su piel había perdido su color, los destellos dorados de sus rubios cabellos desaparecieron, dejando un ligero y opaco sustituto, incluso aparentaba haber tenido una perdida de peso. De no ser porque los otros caballeros le informaron que se encontraba bien, juraría que el hombre frente a él se encontraba agonizando.  
  
"No se si me estés escuchando, Shakka, pero hay muchas cosas que debo decirte… Han ocurrido muchas cosas últimamente, y creo que ya es momento de aclararlo todo."   
  
El rubio quiso levantarse, o hacer algún movimiento, pero su cuerpo se encontraba adormecido; cada vez un poco más… era como si poco a poco fuera perdiendo lucidez.  
  
El Fénix tomó asiento en un silla cercana a la cama del caballero de Virgo. Esperaría hasta verle despertar, pero en el ínterin, comenzó a reflexionar en voz alta.  
  
"Siempre me sorprendió la manera en que siempre podías ver mi alma a través de mis ojos." dijo Ikki, acariciando la pálida mejilla de Shakka. "De alguna manera, siempre te abrías paso hasta mi corazón… Solo me molestaba paralizarme de aquella manera ante ti, aunque, en verdad no me molestaba, simplemente me sentía vulnerable, expuesto…"  
  
Shakka solo podía sentir un frío devastador. No sabía en donde se encontraba… Lo único presente en aquel lugar era ese frío… El sueño comenzaba a apoderarse de él… No quería dormir. Algo le decía que si lo hacía, quizás nunca despertara, o dejaría ir a su espíritu, quedando atrapado en ese horrible vacío.  
  
Alcanzó a escuchar el lejano sonido de una voz… La voz de alguien a quien conocía… Era Ikki. No entendía bien lo que ocurría, pero ese era Ikki. Estaba hablándole. ¿Qué le decía? Era demasiado difícil de entender.  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
"¡¿Cómo que perdiste el pase?!" replicó Shura.  
  
"¡Te juro que lo dejé sobre la mesa solo por un minuto!" se excusó Afrodita, algo apenado. La verdad se lo había dado a Ikki sin que nadie se enterara.  
  
"Todos estamos preocupados por Shakka." Continuó Shura. "¡Debiste ser un poco más sensato y tener más cuidado!"  
  
"Pero Shura, es que…" El celular de Afrodita comenzó a sonar, y alejándose un poco de Shura, contestó. "¿Diga?"  
  
Era Saori. Al parecer finalmente había visto los cientos de llamadas perdidas a su número, y decidió llamar. Antes de poder dejar hablar al pobre Afrodita, la mujer le recordó lo muy ocupada que se encontraba, y que no contaba con mucho tiempo para hablar. Cinco minutos después, el caballero de Piscis finalmente logró comunicarle que Shakka había sufrido un 'accidente' hace unas horas. Le dictó la dirección del hospital, y fingió quedarse sin batería. No quería enfrentarse solo a la furia de Saori al enterarse que ellos mismo habían atropellado a Shakka.  
  
"¿Quién llamó?" le preguntaron sus compañeros.  
  
"Saori…" el semblante de todos se horrorizó. "Viene para acá, y no se escucha nada contenta…"  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
"Desde la primera vez que te vi estuviste demasiado presente en mi mente, en mi vida…" dijo Ikki, andando de un lado a otro en la habitación. "Por más que trataba de apartarte, que luchaba por olvidarme de ti… siempre volvías…"  
  
Todo comenzaba a oscurecerse de nuevo para el caballero de Virgo. Las tinieblas que rodeaban todo a su alrededor estaban llegando a él, filtrándose hacia su interior. De pronto, sintió un golpe desde el interior de su pecho, era como si su alma tratara de escapar de su cuerpo…  
  
"Hazlo de nuevo, Shakka…" dijo Ikki. "Por favor… Vuelve una vez más…"  
  
No podía apartar la penumbra de él. La voz del Fénix se hacía cada vez más débil.  
  
"Vuelve a mí, porque yo te…"  
  
Finalmente, todo sonido se desvaneció, trayendo consigo un silencio de muerte.  
  
Un repique agudo detonó el cerebro del Fénix. La máquina que se encontraba conectada a Shakka había dejado de mostrar los signos vitales de este.  
  
"Despiértenme…" suplicó Shakka.  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
"Saga…" dijo Mu, separándose finalmente de los labios del caballero de Géminis. "¿Por qué…?"  
  
"¿Por qué te besé?" completó Saga. Mu asintió. "Porque…" tomó un profundo respiro. Después de todos aquellos años, al fin iba a decirlo. Ya no le importaba que podría ocurrir, ni que podía pensar de él. "Porque yo te amo, Mu."  
  
Los ojos de Mu se abrieron de sorpresa. Su mente aún no terminaba de procesar aquella frase. ¿Podía ser cierto que Saga lo amaba?  
  
"Tenía que decírtelo." Desvió la mirada. El hecho de que Mu no le hubiese respondido nada no era buena señal.  
  
"Saga, yo…" deseaba decirle que él también le amaba, que lo amaba desde hacía tantos años atrás… pero por alguna razón no encontraba las palabras. No lograba poner orden sobre sus acciones. "Yo…"  
  
"Si vas a rechazarme, dilo de una vez." Pidió Saga, con seriedad. El caballero de Aries solo podía darle una de dos respuestas, y cualquiera que fuese, quería escucharla ya.  
  
Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Mu. De hecho, podía haberse reído mucho, como nunca en su vida. Todos aquellos años de estar dudando sobre los sentimientos de Saga hacia él habían sido un tonto desperdicio. Si hubieran hablado claro sobre sus sentimientos desde un principio las cosas habrían sido totalmente distintas entre ellos. La situación era tan absurda que parecía divertida.  
  
"Yo también te amo, Saga." Logró decir, finalmente. Con una de sus manos tomó una de las de Saga. "Desde el día en que te conocí supe que te amaba."  
  
Mu estuvo a punto de besar a su querido Saga, pero en lugar de eso, lanzó su puño contra él. El caballero de Géminis lo miraba confundido. ¿Quién demonios te dice que está enamorado de ti y luego te lanza un puñetazo?  
  
"Eso es por haber estado jugando con Shakka." Dijo Mu, tratando de parecer molesto. "Y debería darte otro por lo que estaba pasando aquí antes de que yo llegara."  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
No sabía porque demonios continuaba preocupándose por Kanon. ¿Qué tenía ese hombre en la cabeza? El muy maldito lo había golpeado cuando él solo trataba de ayudarle.  
  
"Por mi, él puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana." Dijo Aiolia, mientras se recuperaba del golpe de Kanon. "Tal vez después de todo Milo tenga razón."  
  
Algo dentro de él replicó ante el comentario. Una voz le decía que no lo dejara solo. Le recordaba aquella mirada herida en los ojos de Kanon, el dolor presente en su voz. Ni él ni Milo tenían derecho a juzgarle. No porque todos dijeran que Kanon era un oportunista sin sentimientos aquello debía ser real. Ya en el pasado él había pasado por algo semejante: todo el mundo juzgó a su hermano mayor de traidor, pero no por eso era verdad. Quizás Kanon solo necesitaba un poco de comprensión…  
  
"Bueno, entonces ¿qué hago?" se preguntó a sí mismo.  
  
Y aquella voz en su interior le respondió que fuera tras de él.  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
La habitación se llenó de personal del lugar. Todos actuaban con rapidez, tratando de reanimar al santo de Virgo. Pronto comenzaron a proporcionarle oxígeno, ya que su cuerpo se había anestesiado hasta el punto de no poder respirar por si mismo.  
  
"Despiértenme, por favor…" suplicó Shakka, aterrado. Se apretaba el pecho, tratando de retener a lo único que le proporcionaba un poco de luz en aquella desolación: su alma.  
  
"¡Lo estamos perdiendo!" dijo uno de los doctores, frenético. Dio una descarga al cuerpo del caballero de oro.  
  
"No puedo despertar…" dijo Shakka, con lagrimas en los ojos. "¡Por favor, ayúdenme a despertar!"  
  
"¡Shakka!" gritó Ikki, histérico. "¡Shakka, escúchame!" trató de acercarse, pero una enfermera lo retuvo. "¡No puedes morirte! ¡Shakka!"  
  
Alcanzó a escuchar a alguien llamando su nombre. Parecía el simple eco de una voz lejana…  
  
"Ayúdenme…" cayó de rodillas. La luz de su alma casi se extinguía por completo, y su cuerpo comenzaba a fusionarse con la oscuridad. "Por favor…"  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
"Soy un caso perdido…"  
  
Caminaba, pero la verdad no sabía a donde dirigirse. No podía regresar en ese momento a la Mansión ¿para encontrarse con Milo? ¿para enterarse que ya todos se habían enterado de la discusión? ¿qué todos concordaban en que él no valía nada? Durante tanto tiempo había ignorado los comentarios sobre él, todo lo que solían hablar a sus espaldas… pero esta vez no aguantaba más. Se sentía tan solo… deseaba gritar, llorar…  
  
Continuo avanzando. En verdad se había comportado como un malagradecido con Aiolia, lo sabía. Quizás había alejado a la única persona que se había preocupado por él aunque fuese un poco. Pero ahora ya de nada le servía arrepentirse. Probablemente el caballero de Leo no quisiera saber nada de él jamás.  
  
"Ellos tienen razón…" murmuró. "Soy un idiota…"  
  
"Y uno que golpea muy fuerte." Dijo una voz cerca de él.  
  
"¡Aiolia!" exclamó Kanon, al descubrirle a su lado.  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
Una puerta azotándose con violencia contra la pared dio paso a Saori Kido al hospital. No sabía que había ocurrido con exactitud a Shakka, pero algo le hacía estar segura que sus imprudentes caballeros tenían algo que ver cono todo aquello. Dos guardaespaldas la acompañaban, abriéndole paso entre las personas en el lugar. Pronto llegó a recepción, donde algunos caballeros de oro la vieron aparecer. Afrodita tenía razón, Saori no se veía nada alegre. Milo estuvo a punto de desmayarse de tan solo pensar que él debería hacerse responsable sobre el accidente.  
  
"¿Dónde tienen a Shakka?" ordenó saber la mujer.  
  
"En el tercer piso." Dijo Dohko, pues nadie más tenía intención de responder. "Habitación 369…"  
  
Sin decir más, ni siquiera para agradecer la información, Saori y sus guardaespaldas se alejaron hacia el elevador.  
  
"¿No se supone que necesita un pase para ver a Shakka?" reflexionó Death Mask.  
  
"¿Quieres ir a decírselo?" dijo Shura, observando la puerta del ascensor cerrándose.  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
"¡Sus signos vitales no aumentan!" exclamó una de las enfermeras, alarmada. "¿Qué hacemos, doctor?"  
  
"¡Shakka, te amo!" gritó el Fénix lo más fuerte que pudo. "¡No me puedes dejar, porque aún no te he dicho que te amo!"  
  
¿Te amo?… ¿Ikki lo amaba? ¡Por los dioses, Ikki había dicho que le amaba! Eso era… imposible. Él había dicho a Saga que… que… ¿Entonces por qué demonios ahora decía eso? ¿Le estaba mintiendo? No se iba a morir sin saberlo. Si en verdad era correspondido por Ikki no podía morir… ¡No sería justo, maldita sea!  
  
"¡Está respondiendo, doctor!" dijo la mujer junto a la máquina.   
  
La temperatura en su cuerpo comenzaba a subir rápidamente.  
  
"¡Se está estabilizando!" dijo el doctor, aliviado.  
  
"¡Por favor, retírese!" dijo una de las enfermeras, empujando a Ikki hacia fuera de la habitación.  
  
"¡Pero…!" trató de replicar Ikki.  
  
"¡Nosotros le avisaremos cuando pueda verlo!" la puerta de la habitación se cerró en la cara del caballero de bronce.  
  
Golpeó una de las paredes cercanas, expulsando así su ira. ¿Quién diablos se creían esos tipos para separarlo de Shakka?  
  
Después de un rato se calmó un poco. Los doctores simplemente estaban cumpliendo con su trabajo… y si le pidieron que saliera, seguramente era lo más conveniente… lo importante es que, al parecer, Shakka estaba ya bien, o al menos recuperándose. No quería ver a nadie, a ninguno de los caballeros, así que salió por una puerta de emergencia.  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
Saori Kido se abría paso entre corredores y enfermeras del tercer piso, hasta llegar a la habitación 369. Entró sin previo aviso, y la enfermera que estaba cuidando a Shakka, pues los doctores apenas habían dejado el lugar.  
  
"Señorita, usted no puede…" comenzó a decir la enfermera.  
  
"¡Claro que puedo!" interrumpió, gritando irritada. "¡Puedo hacer muchas cosas, como hacer que le quiten el trabajo si no me deja sola en este momento!"  
  
La enfermera se asustó ante el temperamento de la mujer, y salió lo más rápido que pudo de la habitación. Por alguna razón supo que la advertencia iba en serio, en especial al ver a los dos guardaespaldas de Saori.  
  
"¡Dioses!" exclamó Saori al ver a uno de sus mejores caballeros en un estado tan deplorable. "¿Pues qué rayos ocurrió?"  
  
"¿Saori…?" los ojos de Shakka se abrieron un poco, pero su vista aún se encontraba un poco difuminada.  
  
"Shakka ¿cómo te sientes?" preguntó, tomando su mano.  
  
"¿Dónde…?" trató de levantarse, pero no lo logró. "¿Adónde se fue Ikki?"  
  
"¿Ikki?" repitió Saori, algo sorprendida. "No le he visto por aquí."  
  
"Oh…" el santo de Virgo dejó escapar un suspiro de decepción. "Entonces todo debió ser un sueño…"  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
NOTAS:  
  
Ok… si, si, sé que me tardé mucho… pero dejen que me explique.  
  
1)Me quedé sin internet en mi casa  
  
2)Reprobé 4 de 5 materias en la prepa y tuve que presentarlas hace unos días  
  
Bueno, aclarado eso… La verdad no ocurre mucho en el capitulo… no es de los mejores, pero bueno, así quedó… espero que les haya gustado (o al menos que no lo hayan odiado)  
  
Me enteré de que estoy nominada en una pagina de internet (la cual no recuerdo cual es, porque estaba en un ciber cuando alguien me dijo) a 'Mejor fic de Romance'  
  
Realmente no tengo idea de cómo llegué ahí, pero... ¡Gracias, es todo un honor para mi! (lagrimas de felicidad)  
  
Y muchas gracias también a toda esa gente tan linda que me deja reviews (erizo, Megumi, Varda, Mi Koushiro Yamato, PharaohAtemu04, Ari Tsukishiro, etc…) y mucha otra gente de quienes ahora no recuerdo sus nombres (sorry ˆˆU) miren que tooooooodos los leo.   
  
¡Ustedes son lo mejor del mundo!  
  
Bueno, eso es todo… Hasta el capitulo 12!  
  
P.D.  
  
Oh, un saludo a Bell (o debo decir 'aioria'? xD) 


	12. Imprudencias

Los personajes utilizados aquí no son de mi propiedad, así que antes de meterme a la cárcel piensen eso, además, Yo no gano nada por medio de esto, simplemente criticas.  
  
Gracias. Ahora si. ¡Lean, por favor!  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
Capitulo 12: Imprudencias.  
  
Saori había dejado la habitación 369 para que Shakka descansara, y ahora se encontraba en la sala de espera con los santos de oro. Por información de la recepcionista se había enterado que su caballero había sido ingresado al hospital debido a que fue arrollado.  
  
"¡No quiero café!" gritó, tirando al suelo un vaso de café que Afrodita le había traído de la cafetería. "¡Lo que quiero es una maldita explicación!" pasó la vista sobre los aterrados caballeros. Tomó un largo respiro, tratando de calmarse un poco."Quiero saber quien es el responsable de esto…" no recibió respuesta. "¿Nadie?" permanecieron en silencio. No podían delatar a un compañero, eso sería peor que apuñalarlo por la espalda, así que lo único que les quedaba por hacer era esperar a ver si Milo responsabilizaba del asunto. "Trato de ser paciente con ustedes, muchachos, pero no me están ayudando mucho… se los voy a preguntar solo una vez más… ¿quién de ustedes es el responsable de esto?"  
  
Milo cerró los ojos, y se dispuso a levantar la mano, aceptando que él había atropellado al caballero de Virgo, y enfrentar las consecuencias, pero antes de poder hacerlo, la voz de Camus lo interrumpió.  
  
"Yo soy el responsable…" dijo el santo de Acuario, dando un paso al frente. Todos los otros hombres lo miraron, asombrados. ¿Quién en su propio juicio se haría responsable de algo que no había hecho, y en especial cuando a quien debería rendir cuentas era a una persona con el temperamento de Saori Kido?  
  
"Pero…" comenzó a decir Milo, mas la gélida mirada de su amor lo silenció. Fue como si Camus claramente le hubiera dicho 'Ya dije que fui yo, así que ahora cállate y no lo arruines'.  
  
"Bueno… Camus…" dijo Saori, algo sorprendida, pues la identidad del culpable le había tomado desprevenida por completo. "Nunca creí que fueras tu el responsable…"  
  
"¿Señorita Kido?" preguntó el doctor que era responsable del cuidado de Shakka.  
  
"Sí, soy yo." Respondió la mujer, girando hacia el hombre de bata blanca.  
  
"¿Podría hablar con usted un minuto, por favor?" la mujer asintió. "Haga el favor de seguirme a mi oficina."  
  
"Seguro…" comenzaron a caminar hacia la oficina, pero no sin que antes Saori mirase a Camus y le advirtiera que ya luego arreglarían cuentas ellos dos.  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
Shakka permanecía recostado en su cama de hospital, sintiéndose completamente demacrado. No estaba muy seguro de lo que había ocurrido en las ultimas horas… todo estaba muy confuso dentro de su cabeza… por lo menos Saori se había marchado de la habitación de una buena vez. No había dejado de preguntarle una y otra vez si se encontraba bien. Había estado a punto de irse al otro mundo ¿acaso la respuesta no era un poco obvia?  
  
Poco a poco fue uniendo cabos sueltos en su mente. Lo habían atropellado… así que por alguna razón se encontraba en la calle… sí, había salido corriendo… ¿por qué?… un recuerdo de Saga e Ikki discutiendo a mitad de un pasillo brilló en su cerebro. Se había sentido mal por las palabras de Fénix… y se fue con Saga… pero… pero… pero algo había ocurrido… algo relacionado con… ¡Mu!   
  
Gran cantidad de imágenes detonaron su cabeza. Saga y él en la habitación… él, con las manos sobre el cuello del otro hombre… la puerta dando paso al santo de Aries… él corriendo por la calle… unas redondas y brillantes luces… y luego nada. Una oscuridad en la que solo el frío parecía existir. Aunque… estando inconsciente creyó oír la voz de Ikki… ¡podía jurar que lo había escuchado! Pero Saori le dijo que no había visto al Fénix en el hospital… ¡Cielos, como dolía su cabeza!  
  
Cansado de tanto pensar, se recargó en la almohada, y se dispuso a descansar, pero nada más. No pensaba cometer el error de cerrar los ojos otra vez mientas se encontrase en ese lugar.  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
"Eso es por haber estado jugando con Shakka." Dijo Mu, tratando de parecer molesto. "Y debería darte otro por lo que estaba pasando aquí antes de que yo llegara."  
  
Saga sonrió ante las palabras de Mu. ¿Acaso había estado celoso de Shakka? Probablemente si, al igual que él lo había estado por culpa de Ikki.  
  
No le dio importancia al golpe que le propinó, ya que en verdad se merecía eso y más. Aunque parecer ya nadie quería golpear a nadie.  
  
"¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?" preguntó Saga, acariciando una de las mejillas del caballero de Aries. "¿Por qué no trataste de darme a entender tus sentimientos?"  
  
"¿De qué rayos estas hablando?" se quejó Mu, indignado. "¡Más obvio no podía ser! ¿Qué querías? ¿Qué simplemente llegara y te besara?"  
  
"Habría funcionado, créeme." Dijo Saga, sonriendo.  
  
"¿Ah, si? Si no mal recuerdo, la única ocasión en que intenté hacerlo terminé en medio de un enorme charco de lodo."  
  
"Tienes razón, discúlpame." Se acercó lentamente, con toda la intención de besarlo. Prometo que esta vez no voy a empujarte."  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
"¿Qué ocurre, doctor?" dijo Saori, tomando asiento frente al escritorio de la oficina del doctor Rallis.  
  
"Primero que todo, deseo ofrecerle una disculpa…" dijo el hombre, desviando la vista. "La imprudencia por parte de una enfermeras de la institución fue la causante de la recaída de la salud de su amigo…"   
  
"¿A qué se refiere con 'imprudencia'?" inquirió la mujer.  
  
"Esta enfermera, la señorita Yuko, administró al paciente una dosis de anestesia sin que esto fuera indicado." Se acomodó los lentes. "Una dosis muy fuerte que lo llevó a estar al borde de la muerte… Incluso tuvimos que reanimar su cuerpo."  
  
"¿Está diciéndome que Shakka pudo haber muerto por la incompetencia de esa mujer?" dijo, levantándose de la silla. "¡¿Pues qué clase de hospital es este?!"  
  
"Señorita, le suplico que se calme un poco…" dijo el doctor Rallis, tratando de tranquilizarla. "Por favor, tome asiento…"  
  
"¿Y dónde está esa enfermera incompetente?" ordenó saber. "¡Voy a demandarla por negligencia! Y si no logro refundirla en la cárcel, me aseguraré que el único trabajo que pueda ejercer sea el de sirvienta."  
  
"La señorita Yuko ya ha sido entregada a las autoridades." Dijo el hombre, bastante asombrado por las palabras de Saori. "Ahora quiero que hablemos sobre el paciente… realmente creo que debería permanecer unos días en el hospital hasta que esté completamente restablecido…"  
  
"¿Usted cree que voy a dejar que él permanezca un día más en este lugar?" espetó Saori. "En este momento le exijo ordene que Shakka sea dado de alta."  
  
"Pero, señorita, comprenda que…"  
  
"Si usted no da la orden, de todas maneras me lo llevaré." Advirtió la mujer. "Así que le recomiendo que no complique más las cosas ¿entendido?"  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
Aiolia logró convencer a Kanon de volver a la Mansión Kido, y como el camino era largo, y el silencio incomodo, pronto comenzaron a comentar sobre cualquier trivialidad que les viniera en mente. A los pocos minutos, se encontraron conversando con toda apertura. El caballero de Leo no podía creer lo fácil que era llevar una conversación con Kanon. La voz del hermano menor de Saga era agradable y envolvente, cualidades que no había notado hasta entonces.  
  
"Yo prefiero considerar mi estadía en Sonion Cape como 'unas muy largas vacaciones en el mar' ¿sabes?" bromeó Kanon, refiriéndose a los 13 años que permaneció encerrado en aquella húmeda prisión de piedra.  
  
El santo de Leo se sorprendió de la ligereza con que Kanon hablaba del asunto. Algunos dicen que es extremadamente difícil modificar lo opinión que una persona tiene sobre otra… bueno, Kanon lo estaba logrando. Aiolia estaba conociendo el lado bromista y tranquilo de su compañero.  
  
Hablaban sobre sus vidas, se burlaban de algunos compañeros, criticaban a Saori… la verdad era que, por extraño que pudiese parecer, concordaban en muchas cosas.  
  
Y llegaron a la Mansión. El camino les pareció muy rápido a los dos. Lo primero que notaron fue que la camioneta en que sus compañero se habían marchado no estaba ahí. Bueno, de cierta manera eso fue un alivio para Kanon. Se decidieron a entrar, y encontraron todo en silencio.  
  
"Que extraño…" comentó Aiolia, pero sin darle mucha importancia al hecho. "Creo que voy a cambiarme." Los dos aun estaban vestidos con unos simples shorts y camisetas, algo no muy apropiado por si de casualidad llegaran Saori o los demás.  
  
"Sí, yo también…"  
  
Subieron las escaleras, y el primero que llegó a su cuarto fue Aiolia. Le extrañó ver la puerta abierta, y se asomó con cuidado. Se alejó bastante sonrojado al descubrir a Saga y Mu a medio vestir, besándose en la que era su cama. ¡¿Qué clase de extraña atracción sobrenatural tenía su habitación para que todas las parejitas en la Mansión la encontraban tan apropiada para besarse?!  
  
Kanon, al ver la reacción de Aiolia, decidió mirar dentro de la habitación. De inmediato se encontró bajando las escaleras en silencio en compañía del caballero de Leo, quien no pudo evitar reírse al ver una expresión de disgusto en el hombre junto a él.  
  
"¡No te burles!" replicó Kanon, molesto. "¡Tu tendrías la misma cara si vieras a tu hermano metido en la cama con alguien, seguramente a punto de…!" sacudió la cabeza, tratando de no imaginar más cosas.  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
El Fénix se encontraba en las afueras del hospital. Un tedioso estado de estupor lo había inundado. Se sentía cansado. No le apetecía hacer nada ni ver a nadie, bueno, a nadie excepto a Shakka… pero sabía bien que si regresaba ahí adentro, de todas maneras no lo dejarían acercársele.  
  
Aun no podía creer que había estado a punto de perder a Shakka, que por un momento su corazón se detuvo… jamás se perdonaría el no haber confesado sus sentimientos… pero era como si el destino, a quién él ya había catalogado como uno de sus peores enemigos, tratara de hacer hasta lo imposible por evitarlo.  
  
No, ya no podía posponer más la cosas. Iba a entrar a ver a Shakka y decirle todo, aunque tuviera que derribar la puerta de la habitación.  
  
Entró al estacionamiento, y se ocultó de algunos hombres que subían a alguien más a una ambulancia. En cuanto escuchó que el transporte se alejaba, fue directo al ascensor del lugar. Así podría subir directamente al tercer piso sin que nadie lo supiera.  
  
-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
Los caballeros se habían dispersado en cuanto Saori se marchó en compañía del doctor, dejando solos a Camus y Milo.  
  
"Camus, no debiste…" El escorpión bajó la mirada, angustiado. "Fue mi culpa… debí ser más cuidadoso al manejar…"  
  
"Oye…" levantó el rostro de Milo, haciendo que le mirase. "No te preocupes…"  
  
"Pero…" se sintió mal al ver una sonrisa en los labios del santo de Acuario. Él no tenía por que haber tomado la responsabilidad de aquello. "¡No sabemos que clase de reprimenda te podría aplicar Saori…!"  
  
"Ya verás que no hace nada…" respondió Camus, con toda tranquilidad. "Yo le explicaré que todo fue un accidente… que Shakka simplemente apareció de la nada enfrente de nosotros, y que fue imposible frenar." Acarició el cabello del santo de Escorpión dulcemente, mientras lo acercaba para hablarle al oído. "Pero tu ya deberías ir pensando en como vas a compensarme por este favor…"  
  
La escena fue interrumpida por la presencia de Saori, quien no parecía más alegre que cuando se fue.  
  
"¿Ocurre algo?" preguntó Milo, con mucha cautela.  
  
"Reúnan a los demás." Dijo Saori, bastante decidida. "Nos regresamos a la casa en este instante."  
  
"Pero… ¿y Shakka?"  
  
"Ya está siendo llevado a la Mansión en una ambulancia." Respondió la mujer.  
  
-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
Ikki finalmente llegó al tercer piso, y tomando prestada la bata de uno de los doctores, se encaminó a la habitación 369. Tanta era su prisa por verlo, que ni siquiera tenía cuidado en no chocar con las personas en los pasillo, o al menos detenerse para disculparse.  
  
Abrió la puerta, sonriendo. Las cortinas alrededor de la cama estaban cerradas, y con anhelo las hizo a un lado, encontrándose con… ¿una anciana?  
  
"¿Es usted mi doctor?" preguntó la mujer, bastante molesta. "Pues permítame quejarme de los servicios de este lugar ¡hacía horas que estaba esperando para que me asignaran una cama!"  
  
El Fénix no sabía que hacer… ¿quién demonios era esa viejecilla, y por qué estaba en la habitación de Shakka?  
  
Decidido a buscar respuesta, salió de la habitación.  
  
"¡No me deje hablando sola, bribón!" gritó la anciana, al ver que Ikki se iba. "¡Deme su nombre, barbaján! ¡Pondré una queja contra usted también!"  
  
Detuvo a la primera enfermera que encontró en su camino, tomándola bruscamente del brazo.  
  
"¿Dónde está el paciente de la habitación 369?" preguntó, bastante alterado. La mujer se quejó ante la brusquedad de Ikki. "¿Le ocurrió algo?"  
  
"¡No…!" logró soltarse del agarre. "Lo dieron de alta, y una ambulancia se lo ha llevado."  
  
"¿Ambulancia?" recordó su estadía en el estacionamiento. "¡Maldición!"  
  
"Oiga…" dijo la enfermera, observándolo con detenimiento. "Usted no trabaja aquí ¿verdad?"  
  
No se quedó a responder a la enfermera, en lugar de eso, fue de regreso al ascensor por el que había llegado.  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
NOTAS:  
  
Hola a todo el mundo… ¿qué les pareció el capitulo 12? ¿corto? ¿lento? ¿malo?  
  
Probablemente sí ¿verdad? ˆˆU  
  
Bueno… la verdad quise terminar este capitulo lo más pronto posible para ya bien decirles que onda con eso de la nominación… (ya que Mi Koushiro Yamato me hizo el favor de aclararme un poco las cosas)  
  
Si ustedes creen que mi fic es bueno, les gusta, y creen que se merezca el titulo de 'Mejor fic de Romance' pues por favor voten por 'Desear ser amado' en la url que está en los reviews (ya que aqui la puse y no aparece)  
  
Eh… creo que eso es todo. ¡Un beso, y gracias por todo! 


	13. Un ultimo intento

Los personajes utilizados aquí no son de mi propiedad, así que antes de meterme a la cárcel piensen eso, además, Yo no gano nada por medio de esto, simplemente criticas.  
Gracias. Ahora si, lean, por favor!  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
Capitulo 13: Un ultimo intento.  
  
Shakka discutía con el personal que le había acompañado a la Mansión Kido. Él no necesitaba de sus enfermeras, ya había tenido suficiente de eso.  
  
"Pero, entienda por favor, usted necesita por lo menos que se quede una persona a cuidarle…"  
  
"Yo creo que no." Replicó Shakka, quien para entonces ya se había bajado de la camilla, y caminaba hacia dentro de la mansión.  
  
Las personas de la ambulancia no tuvieron más opción que darse por vencidos, y regresar al hospital por donde vinieron. En cuanto cruzó la puerta de entrada, se encontró con Kanon y Aiolia bajando las escaleras, mientras este ultimo reía abiertamente. Al percatarse de su presencia quedaron en silencio. Parecían sorprendidos de verlo ahí.  
  
"Shakka…" dijo Aiolia bajando aprisa, algo preocupado al ver a su compañero tan desaliñado y vistiendo una bata de hospital. "¿Te ocurrió algo?"  
  
La pregunta le molestó un poco al santo de Virgo en un principio. Así que ni siquiera se habían enterado de su accidente… Había estado al borde de la muerte, y sus queridos compañeros estaban pasando el día cómodamente en la mansión. …Bueno, no podía ser tan duro con ellos, quizás no estuvieron presentes durante el accidente, y nadie tuvo la atención de avisarles.  
  
"Me ocurrió todo." Dijo Shakka, recordando tantas cosas que acontecieron ese ajetreado día. "Necesito recostarme un rato… iré a mi habitación…" fue hacia las escaleras.  
  
"No creo que eso sea buena idea…" dijo Kanon, interponiéndose entre Shakka y las escaleras. Y en verdad no era buena idea. Arriba se encontraban su hermano mayor y Mu posiblemente haciendo algo que probablemente a Shakka no le gustaría escuchar, y mucho menos ver.  
  
"¿Por qué no es una buena idea?" inquirió Shakka, desconfiado.  
  
"Porque…" intervino Aiolia, al ver que Kanon no sabía que responder. "Te ves algo…" dudó un momento, buscando la palabra correcta. "…cansado. Déjame ayudarte a subir." Pasó uno de los brazos de Shakka obre su hombro. "Tu, Kanon, ve allá arriba, y cierra la puerta… quiero decir, ve y abre la puerta de la habitación de Shakka."  
  
"Ah, sí, claro…" corrió escaleras arriba, y subió un poco su tono de voz al detenerse en la habitación de Aiolia. "¡Y que bueno que ya llegaste, Shakka!"  
  
Todo el asunto le pareció bastante sospechoso al caballero de Virgo, pero en ese momento no tenía cabeza como para ponerse a descifrar las acciones de sus compañeros. Lo único que deseaba por ahora era lanzarse a su cama y no hacer absolutamente nada.  
Pasó frente a la puerta de la habitación de Aiolia, ya para entonces cerrada por Kanon, sin notar nada raro. Aparentemente, habían logrado alertar a tiempo a la pareja ahí dentro.  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
"¡Dieron de alta a Shakka!" exclamó Afrodita, feliz. "¿Entonces eso quiere decir que ya está bien?"  
  
"Afrodita…" Saori giró la vista hacia el caballero de Piscis, con una mirada asesina. Todo lo que había ocurrido en el día ya la había irritado lo suficiente como para dejarle paciencia con los comentarios de Afrodita. "Se lo llevaron en una camilla ¿eso te parece 'estar bien'?" el hombre no respondió nada. Saori se dio la vuelta, con dirección a la salida, murmurando. "Caballeros más inteligentes que estos no se pueden…"  
  
Las palabras de la mujer llegaron claramente a los oídos del santo de Piscis, quien estuvo a punto de ir tras de ella, sin embargo, Death Mask le detuvo, tomándole por el hombro.  
  
"No le hagas caso, ya la conoces…" se inclinó para hablarle al oído. "Además, siempre puedes plantar unas cuantas de tus rosas en su jardín antes de irnos…" una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Afrodita.  
  
"Esa sí que es una buena idea."  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
"Esa estuvo cerca…" dijo Kanon, dejándose caer uno de los sillones de la sala, a donde había regresado después de que Shakka entró a su habitación. "Es la primera y ultima vez que le encubro a Saga sus imprudencias. La próxima ocasión dejaré que Shakka lo encuentre y le mande al infierno que le de la gana."  
  
"Vamos, ambos sabemos que no dejarías que eso ocurriera." Dijo Aiolia, tomando asiento a su lado.  
  
"¿De que hablas?" preguntó Kanon, desconfiado.  
  
"A pesar de que Saga y tu siempre están discutiendo, se preocupan por lo que pueda ocurrirle el uno al otro."  
  
"¡Vaya!" replicó Kanon. "¿Y desde cuando sabes lo que pienso o la manera en que actúo?"  
  
"No lo sé." Dijo Aiolia, cruzándose de brazos. "Quizás eres demasiado predecible…"  
  
"¿Predecible?" se acercó peligrosamente hacia el cuerpo del santo de Leo, o más específicamente, a su rostro. "Voy a mostrarte que tan predecible puedo ser…"  
  
La puerta de la Mansión Kido se abrió de un golpe. En cuestión de segundos, Ikki ya estaba subiendo las escaleras a enormes pasos. Aiolia aprovechó para escaparse de Kanon, y fue tras del Fénix.  
  
"Ikki ¿qué ocurre?" preguntó el caballero de Leo, dándole alcance.  
  
"Shakka." Dijo el Fénix, mirando fijamente al hombre frente a él. "¿Dónde ésta Shakka?"  
  
"Llegó hace un rato." Respondió Aiolia. Por el semblante de Ikki, no era el momento indicado para hacerle preguntas o tratar de contradecirle. "Dijo que necesitaba descansar y se retiró a su habitación."  
  
No hubo respuesta a eso por parte de Ikki. Terminó se subir las escaleras, para después perderse de vista por el pasillo.  
  
"¿Qué le pasa?" exclamó Aliolia, confundido.  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
Ya era tiempo de ponerle fin a toda ese enredo de confusiones y malentendidos. Para entonces ya incluso el no decir sus sentimientos a Shakka eran motivo para enfadarlo. Por suficientes cosas había pasado hasta el momento. Había llegado la hora de hablar con la verdad.  
Llegó a la puerta. Hizo un intento con la cerradura y, afortunadamente, estaba abierta, ya que de no ser así, la hubiese derribado a golpes.  
  
"¡Shakka!" sus ojos dieron con el cuerpo del santo de Virgo, recostado sobre la cama.  
  
¡Grandioso, estaba dormido! ¡¿Es qué la suerte podía ensañarse más con él?! Pues él no iba a desistir. Se le acercó, con la intención de obligar a Shakka a despertar, por el medio que fuera necesario.  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
"Parece que todos están encontrando pareja…" dijo Kanon, avanzando hacia el santo de Leo. "¿Qué dices? ¿Nos unimos al grupo?"  
  
"Eh, yo…"  
  
"¡Estamos aquí!" la puerta de la entrada se abrió de nuevo, pero ahora para dar paso a sus demás compañeros, con Afrodita al frente.  
  
"¿Ya trajeron a Shakka?" preguntó Saori con seriedad, mientras se abría paso entre los caballeros.  
  
"Señorita Saori…" Aiolia dio un paso adelante. "Sí, ahora está en su habitación… ah, es cierto, Ikki también llegó hace un momento, y fue a buscar a Shakka."  
  
"¿Es qué nadie entiende que necesita des-can-sar?" se quejó la mujer, mientras iba hacia las escaleras. A mitad del camino, su celular comenzó a sonar. Antes de que se escuchara el tercer repique, el aparato ya estaba cayendo escaleras abajo por acción de Saori.  
  
"¿Y ahora que le pasa?" preguntó Aiolia en voz baja.  
  
"Larga historia…" respondió Death Mask, sin ánimos de contarle todo lo que había ocurrido.  
  
Durante la distracción que dio el comportamiento de Saori, Kanon aprovechó para escabullirse de la estancia. Aún seguía sin ánimos de ver a los demás, especialmente a Milo.  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
"Shakka…" el Fénix se le acercó. Se dio un momento para observarlo. La belleza del santo de Virgo se mostraba de una manera serena mientras descansaba. Incluso se sintió tentado a dejarlo dormir, y volver después. Pero no podía. Siempre había extraños contratiempos arruinando las oportunidades de hablar con claridad a Shakka.  
  
"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" se escuchó la molesta voz de Saori Kido. El Fénix giró hacia ella.  
  
"Necesito hablar con él, Saori…" comenzó a decir. "Debo decirle que…"  
  
"Lo que quieras decirle seguramente puede esperar, Ikki." Interrumpió la mujer, señalando la puerta.  
  
"No, Saori. No puede esperar." Replicó Ikki. "Llevo más de lo que imaginas tratando de confesarle a Shakka que lo amo, tu no puedes simplemente pedirme…"  
  
"No te lo estoy pidiendo, Ikki." Interrumpió de nuevo, con un tono irritado. "Te estoy ordenando que salgas de aquí en este instante."  
  
"¡Pero, Saori…!"  
  
"No me contradigas, Ikki…" dijo Saori, en un tono de advertencia que más parecía de amenaza. "Además, no creo que ahora sea el momento indicado para estar jugando al caballero enamorado." Dio un suspiro, sacando a relucir de nuevo aquella voz melosa que la caracterizaba. "Vamos, Ikki… acompáñame a la sala… después, cuando Shakka se encuentre mejor, podrás hablar tranquilamente con él."  
  
No pudo objetar contra Saori. Una anotación más a favor de su enemigo: el destino. Ambos dejaron la habitación, cerrando la puerta lo más silenciosamente posible.  
  
"Ikki…" Los ojos del santo de Virgo se abrieron lentamente.  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
Los días transcurrieron. Shakka se había negado rotundamente a ver a nadie durante su convalecencia, así que Ikki tuvo que continuar esperando.  
Saori una vez más se ausentó de la Mansión, absorta como siempre en sus amadas empresas. Kanon vio la ocasión perfecta una fiesta, pero no podía hacerlo solo… y además, si las cosas salían como la ultima vez, no quería ser el único responsable… así que fue con su adorado hermano Saga.  
  
"¿Saga, puedo pasar?" dijo, entrando descaradamente a la habitación. Últimamente esa era una de sus diversiones preferidas, ya que casi en todas las ocasiones interrumpía algún encuentro entre su hermano mayor y el caballero de Aries, y esta vez no fue la excepción. Saga había logrado acorralar a su amado Mu en una de las esquinas del cuarto, y gracias a la intromisión de Kanon, el santo de Aries había abandonado el lugar, totalmente apenado.  
  
"¿Qué?" gruñó Saga a su hermano, molesto por la interrupción.  
  
"Estoy pensando en hacer una fiesta esta noche, y quiero que tu me ayudes." Dijo, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.  
  
"¿Y qué rayos te hace pensar que yo voy a ayudarte?" preguntó Saga, cruzándose de brazos.  
  
"El hecho de que será divertido, y que, como buen hermano mayor que eres, no te vas a negar a ayudarme…" Saga levantó una ceja, incrédulo. Al ver esto, Kanon se acercó a su hermano, para utilizar su ultima carta, que por cierto era muy arriesgada. "Además, he escuchado que tu querido Mu se transforma completamente con unos cuantos tragos…" el semblante de Saga cambió. Al parecer, se había interesado en la idea de su hermano menor.  
  
"Dudo que Mu tome alcohol por voluntad propia…" dijo Saga, como cuando uno regatea un precio con un vendedor.  
  
"Hey ¿con quien que estas tratando?" dijo Kanon, sonriendo. "Tu solo ayúdame a organizar esto, que yo me encargo de darle a Mu los tragos correctos."  
  
"Vaya, finalmente estamos de acuerdo en algo…" dijo Saga, correspondiendo la sonrisa de su hermano menor.  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
Para la tarde de aquel día, entre Kanon, Saga, y un poco de ayuda de Dohko, todo estaba dispuesto para llevar a cabo una fiesta memorable en la Mansión Kido. Rápidamente se esparció la noticia de la fiesta, llegando a oídos de todos los caballero de oro, y al Fénix, quien estaba hospedado también ahí. Ninguno de ellos pensaba perderse el evento, especialmente algunos caballeros que encontraban bastante conveniente la ocasión para asuntos personales.  
Llegada la hora, dio inicio la fiesta. Música, bebidas, luces, comida… todo, ordenado y cargado a la tarjeta de Saori Kido.  
  
"Vamos, ella es rica…" decía Dohko, mientras conversaba con Aiolia. "¡Seguramente ni siquiera nota que lo cargamos a su cuenta!"  
  
"¡Dohko, excelente fiesta!" exclamó Shura, quien hacía un rato que había empezado a tomar. "Parece que cuando Saga y Kanon trabajan juntos hacen maravillas."  
  
"Y hablando de Kanon…" la voz de Dohko sonaba divertida. "¿Qué se traen ustedes dos, Aiolia?"  
  
"¿Qué?" exclamó Shura, hablando demasiado alto. "¿Tu y Kanon son pareja? ¡Vaya, y yo ni enterado!"  
  
"Eso no es verdad, Shura…" dijo Aiolia, con tranquilidad. "Kanon y yo solo somos amigos…"  
  
"Kanon y 'solo amigos' son palabras que no van juntas, Aiolia." Dijo Dohko, acabando de un trago con su bebida. "Y déjame decirte esto… dejar pasar a una persona con las habilidades de Kanon sería algo de lo que te arrepentirías el resto de tu vida…"  
  
"¿Tu crees?" su mirada se fijó en Kanon. La verdad es que ya se había acostumbrado al juego del gato y el ratón con él, y debía aceptar que le gustaba mucho.  
  
A lo lejos, Kanon se percató de la insistente mirada del santo de Leo, y vio una excelente oportunidad para divertirse. Quizás el alcohol le diera un poco de decisión a Aiolia.  
  
"Disculpa, Kanon…" dijo Mu, acercándose a él. "¿Tienes más de ese jugo que me diste hace un rato?"  
  
"Debo ir a arreglar unos cuantos asuntos con Aiolia, pero…" puso frente a Mu una botella ya previamente alterada de aquel delicioso 'jugo de naranja'. "¡Sírvete el que quieras!"  
  
Mientras se dirigía hacia el santo de Leo, Kanon fue interceptado por Milo, quien venía acompañado de Camus.  
  
"Hey, Kanon, yo quería decirte…" comenzó Milo, algo incómodo.  
  
"¿Sí?" inquirió Kanon, apresurando al Escorpión a continuar. Se estaba perdiendo la oportunidad perfecta con Aiolia.  
  
"Bueno, que más da…" dijo Milo, resignado. "¿Me disculpas por todo lo que te dije el otro día?" Kanon se sorprendió de las palabras del Escorpión. Probablemente Camus era quien lo había obligado a ir a hablar con él, pero de todas maneras, las palabras sonaban sinceras.  
  
"Seguro, por mi todo queda olvidado." Dijo, sonriendo.  
  
En otro extremo del lugar se encontraba Ikki, quien esperaba ver a Shakka solo, y acercarse entonces. Y esa oportunidad llegó cuando el caballero de Tauro, con quien Shakka llevaba un largo rato conversando, finalmente se alejó.  
Comenzó a caminar hacia él, cuando casi es arrollado por Afrodita, quien perseguía a Death Mask por todos lados, tratando de obligarlo a bailar con él. Trató de ubicar de nuevo a Shakka… giró la vista a los lados, hasta encontrarlo avanzando en dirección a la salida. Lo siguió hasta que terminaron en el jardín de la mansión. Vaya coincidencia… justo ahí había comenzado todo…  
  
"¿Qué es lo que quieres, Fénix?" dijo Shakka, sin darse la vuelta para mirarle.  
  
"Shakka…" puso su mano sobre el hombro del santo de Virgo. "¿Podemos hablar?"  
  
"Estamos hablando."  
  
"Bien…" ¿por dónde empezaba? "Yo… yo te amo, Shakka…"  
  
"¿Me amas?" preguntó Shakka, como si fuera algo sumamente improbable.  
  
"Sí, desde hace ya mucho tiempo…" su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza. Al fin lo había confesado.  
  
"Bueno, pues entonces no creo entender tu concepto de amor…" su voz se mantenía fría, y aun continuaba dando la espalda al Fénix.  
  
"¿De qué estas hablando?" preguntó Ikki, confuso.  
  
"¿Besas a otra persona que no es a quien amas?" finalmente dio frente al Fénix. "¿Alardeas sobre sus noches de pasión con otra persona, así como le dijiste a Saga? ¿O dices que esa persona estaría bien solo para pasar un buen rato? Creo que amor es una definición que no concuerda mucho con tus acciones."  
  
"¡Todas esas cosas fueron malentendidos!" exclamó Ikki, tratando de arreglar las cosas. "Yo quería explicártelo, pero te negabas a verme…"  
  
"¿Y crees que después de todo eso querría verte?" espetó Shakka.  
  
"No, y lo entiendo… pero al menos me hubieses escuchado, dado una oportunidad para aclarar…"  
  
"¿Así que ahora todo esto es mi culpa por no haberte escuchado?" la voz de Shakka mostraba cada vez más molestia.  
  
"¡Pues sí!" gritó Ikki, también comenzando a desesperarse. "Hasta cierto punto, sí. Así que ahora por favor no digas nada esta vez, y escúchame."  
  
"¿Y si no quiero escucharte?" al parecer, aquella actitud arrogante que el caballero de Virgo tenía al conocer al Fénix en el pasado estaba resurgiendo.  
  
"Entonces tendré que obligarte a hacerlo."  
  
"¿Ah, si?" emprendió camino de regreso a la Mansión Kido. "Me gustaría ver que lo intentes…"  
  
La paciencia de Ikki comenzaba a agotarse, pero por otra parte, le gustaba aquella actitud altiva del santo de Virgo. Eso era lo que había llamado su atención hacia él en un principio… Pero no era momento para pensar en esas cosas ¡Shakka se le estaba escapando!  
  
"¡Vas a escucharme!" ordenó Ikki, tomándolo por el brazo, y atrayéndolo contra sí.  
  
"¡Suéltame!" replicó, intentando desprenderse. "¡Déjame ir!"  
  
Pero Ikki no lo liberó, sino que al contrario, lo estrechó contra su pecho con más fuerza. La cercanía paralizó los intentos del santo Virgo por escapar. Sus ojos se hundieron en los del Fénix, semejando cuando el océano y el cielo se reflejan en el infinito. Los labios de Ikki se acercaron para degustar los de Shakka, pero éste se movió a manera de evitar el beso.  
  
"No estoy seguro de esto…" murmuró, con un tono tan débil como un suspiro. Su voz volvía a ser calmada, pero igualmente demostraba nerviosismo. "Todo ocurre por una razón… quizás tu y yo no estemos destinados a estar juntos…"  
  
"El destino no es algo que pueda imponérsenos, Shakka." Dijo Ikki, hablando tranquilamente. "Si tu me amas, no habrá poder existente que me separe de tu lado." Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que el caballero de Virgo hablara de nuevo.  
  
"Le dijiste a Saga que yo solo te inspiraba indiferencia, Ikki…" sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo. Una extraña mezcla de tristeza y confusión se expresaba en su cara. "¿Por qué?"  
  
"Porque soy un idiota…" respondió el Fénix, suspirando. "Pensé que, si hacía creer a Saga que no me interesabas, él dejaría de pretenderte… ¡Ya no encontraba opciones para alejar a Saga de tu lado!"  
  
"Yo confié en Saga, y sin embargo, él solo jugó con mis sentimientos, mientras a quien amaba realmente era otra persona… ¿cómo sé si tu no piensas hacer lo mismo? ¿qué no vas a lastimarme de nuevo?"  
  
"No tengo manera de probártelo en este momento pero, si me das una oportunidad…" tomó las manos de Shakka entre las suyas. "Por favor, déjame demostrarte que te amo."  
  
Shakka se mostraba incierto, como pudo notar el Fénix. Probablemente dudaba en si debía aceptar o no… bueno, él iba a convencerlo.  
Sin recato alguno, tomó los labios del hombre delante suyo. Shakka intentó replicar, o quizá decir algo, pero lo único que consiguió con esto fue darle oportunidad a Ikki para profundizar el beso.  
El santo de Virgo sintió como un calor intenso comenzaba a abrasarlo. Era como si por sus venas, en vez de sangre, tuviese fuego. Pasó una de sus manos detrás del cuello del Fénix, comenzando a corresponder el beso.  
  
"Te amo…" Dijo Shakka, entre besos. "Te amo, Ikki…"  
  
"¿Entonces… aceptas darnos una oportunidad?" preguntó en un tono suplicante. La mano del caballero de Virgo se cerró con fuerza sobre la de Ikki. "¿De verdad aceptas?"  
  
El cuerpo de Shakka se acercó al de Ikki, escondiendo su cabeza en su hombro.  
  
"S" dijo, moviendo ligeramente su cabeza.  
  
"¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!" gritó, tomando a Shakka por la cintura, y dándole vueltas en el aire. Después de un momento, lo bajó, y se separó de él. "¡Ja! ¿Quién ganó esta vez, destino? ¿Quién?" exclamó, señalando hacia el cielo.  
  
"¿Aún estoy a tiempo de cambiar de opinión?" bromeó Shakka, cruzándose de brazos. La atención del Fénix se fijó entonces en el rubio, mientras se acercaba a él.  
  
"Quisiera ver que lo intentes." Dijo, mientras una vez más lo besaba en aquella silenciosa noche bajo las estrellas, y cerca de unos rosales recién plantados en el jardín.  
  
FIN.  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
NOTAS:  
  
Este… bueno, pues aquí se termina todo. La verdad creo que quedó algo insípido (y con muchas cosas en el aire) el final, pero ya nada pude hacer por él. Ah, claro, sorry por todo el retrazo de esto… soy una holgazana, no puedo evitarlo xD  
  
En el fondo, me alegra ya darle final a esto, ya que nunca antes había en verdad concluido ningún otro fic…  
  
Quisiera agradecer a todos los que me apoyaron durante todo este tiempo con sus mail y/o reviews, o con el simple hecho de leerlo. Ustedes son la razón por la que escribí el fic principalmente.  
  
Bueno, no se desharán de mi tan fácilmente. Por ahí ya verán mi nombre en otros fics, que espero lean, si es que tienen el tiempo y la paciencia para hacerlo.  
  
Vaya, llegado el momento, no quisiera despedirme, pero como no hay de otra…  
  
¡Muchas gracias, y hasta pronto! 


End file.
